Exodus of the Damned
by Codename-SURGEON
Summary: The Reapers fell and with them fell our worlds. We drift alone in search of home and hope to one day build again. An artifact found provides a ray of hope. And those few who ventures through will seal our doom or not. Other worlds and other chances gives the Damned needed hope.
1. Chapter 1 The First Step

Chapter 1: December 1st, 2187

One year, one long grueling year, that was how long ago the Reaper War ended. Commander Garrus Vakarian sat at the helm of his newest command, the Turian frigate SSV _Palaven's_ _Pride_ of Patrol Fleet 33. As he sat in the command chair and stared into the void, he calmly remembered every detail of the events that lead him here. As if he could ever forget.

Who could forget such an apocalyptic day, Garrus couldn't. The Reaper Harbinger burning London, the race to the Conduit, Commander Shepard's final farewell, and command. "Take care of them," was all he said, was all he had time to say. As the Conduit transported him up to displaced Citadel. Once the great space station had been the seat of galactic power, now it was a tomb that held the fate of the galaxy. Garrus remembered the next chain of events perfectly. The allied fleets rallied, the ground forces were evacuated, and the entire allied military fled to the edge of the Sol system. There they witnessed the fall of the Reapers.

In the final moments of the battle the Prothean super weapon dubbed the Crucible docked with the Citadel. Within the station Commander Shepard initiated the final firing sequence for the Crucible. Afterwards, for lack of a better term it fired. The exact effect however, was entirely unexpected. It had been made clear numerous time by many experts, that firing a weapon that as of that moment had never been tested before, could have unpredictable consequences.

However, the energy wave emitted from the Crucible did what everyone hoped it would do. Just in a overly dramatic fashion. As the wave of highly electrified energy swept through the galaxy, every piece of Reaper technology reacted in one of two ways. The non sentient pieces of Reaper technology like the mass relays and their converted soldiers were simply rendered inert never to be used or seen again. The Reapers themselves however, died in a more horrifying way. Where ever they were in space or on a planet, whenever they come into contact with the wave they exploded in an Element Zero fueled gravity warping explosion. The effects of these explosions on any planet that even a single Reaper was on at the time were horrendous. Every world had its natural electromagnetic field stripped away, leaving those planets defenceless against solar winds and radiation. Soon all these planets including the homeworlds of the Turians, Asari, Humans, Elcor, and Batarians had there atmospheres blown away, leaving them nothing but lifeless rocks.

The Reaper War was a pyrrhic victory. With the once proud galactic population totally halved and extinction by genocide seemingly traded for extinction by dystopia. Now one year later, The situation has only deteriorated. Those who couldn't find a home on one of the surviving habitable worlds now live on gigantic refugee flotillas like the Quarian Migrant Fleet, and without the mass relays travel and communication are extremely difficult. Another major issue exists in resources. Since the majority of galactic infrastructure was destroyed the ability to produce the necessary supplies to uphold the surviving population has become difficult. Already rumors of famine have begun spreading through the fleets, and it is the job Commander Garrus Vakarian, Patrol Fleet 33, and dozens of other such fleets to find a way to delay the inevitable.

"Sir," Garrus's communications officer spoke up, "the SSV _Shanghai_ has ordered us out of FTL in ten minutes."

"Acknowledge the order. Prepare to exit FTL," Garrus told the navigation officer, a middle aged Turian named Prolov. Garrus swifty keyed the intercom panel on his chair,"Commander to all hands prepare to exit FTL in ten minutes." It feet good to speak those words, a month in FTL was not pleasant.

Patrol Fleet 33's current mission is to investigate a signal identified as an ancient C-SEC all-clear message from the time of the Citadel Council's founding. The signal had first been picked up immediately after the Crucible fired, but filed away and forgotten in light of the current crisis. It was only when the signal returned a second time that Communications Command of the recently formed Species Alliance took notice. The signal lasted long enough for coordinates to triangulated, and Patrol Fleet 33 was soon dispatched. One month later Patrol Fleet 33 dropped out of FTL in a previously uncharted star system potentially housing the galaxies salvation, or damnation.

AN: My very first time writing something like this, it's likely to be an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

Chapter 2: December 1st, 2187

The holotable within the _Pride's_ CIC displayed the solar system in its entirety. The three vessels that made up Patrol Fleet 33, two Turian frigates under the command of one Human cruiser, were spread out among the system enacting detailed up close scans. However, one object in particular held the crew of the SSV _Palaven's Pride_ including Commander Garrus Vakarian in a speechless stupor. It wasn't the nondescript yellow mid-sequence star or even the "super earth" planet with the spitting image of the Elcor's old homeworld Dekuuna. No, it was the object orbiting said planet that had everyone's attention. Displayed by the ship's holotable was the undeniably familiar forked image of a mass relay. Even more stunning this relay was active. The gyroscopic rings rotated like normal, the element zero core glowed the usual blue, the whole thing pulsed with energy almost like it sensed it had visitors.

Onboard the vessels of Patrol Fleet 33 dozens questions were on everyone's minds. How? How could it be so? Did the Crucible miss this one? It fried all the others, why not this one? Did it not cover the entire galaxy? Did other relays survive? Did some of the Reapers survive? Many of these questions were to terrifying to consider. Garrus was equally stunned and afraid but he quickly emerged from his stupor.

"Nav, lock us into a position 1000 kilometers from the...relay," saying that word felt strange to him, "and hold it until further notice."

"Yes, sir," Prolov said. "The relay is visible to the starboard observation deck. You can examine it yourself while we continue scans commander."

At that moment the communications officer spoke up. "Sir, the SSV _Shanghai_ has forwarded us orders. They're requesting we send comm buoys and sensor probes through the relay. They want to know what's over there," he said.

Garrus responded quickly,"Send our acknowledgement and prep the necessary equipment." He briefly paused then asked, "Do we have a status update on the fleet?"

Again the communications officer spoke,"Yes we do. The SSV _Menae's Might_ is in orbit over the star, not reporting anything unusual. The SSV _Shanghai_ is scanning the planet and is mobilizing its science teams to investigate an anomaly, so they've reported? Anything else, sir?" the officer asked.

"No," Garrus said "I'll be in observation if anything comes up."

"Yes, sir," the comms officer answered.

'Good luck to them,' Garrus thought to himself.

\

Captain William Bradshaw paced the bridge of the SSV _Shanghai_ awaiting the science teams he was to escort to confirm they were ready to go. His XO, Lieutenant Morrow, stood to the side with a look of confusion on his face.

"Sir, why do you insist on overseeing the science teams?" Morrow asked. "The security we've sent along should be enough to-"

"I'm fully aware of the security team's capabilities," the Captain cut in. "I simply want to see what's down there myself and I have faith that you can handle the ship while I'm gone. Besides, one day you're going to have a command of your own and you need all the experience you can get beforehand. The navy needs skilled officers, now more then ever," he finished.

At that moment the captain's Omni-Tool chimed with an incoming message. The Captain accepted and the visored face of the Shanghai's Quarian Chief Engineer Mara'Teblain appeared.

"We're ready to set out once you're here Captain," she reported, "all science and security teams are prepared."

"Good, I'll be there shortly," Captain Bradshaw keyed off Omni-Tool and turned back to his XO. "Is there anything else you wish to say lieutenant?"

Morrow shook his head and saluted the Captain. When the Captain returned the salute the lieutenant took his place in the command seat.

Captain Bradshaw made his way out of the bridge and took an elevator down to the main hanger. A fairly large space located on the underbelly of the _Shanghai_ with four Kodiak shuttles prepared for eminent departure. There he meet the marine sergeant in charge of the security team. The sergeant gave the Captain a salute which was returned. Captain Bradshaw then asked, "are your men ready sergeant? How come you're not in you shuttle?"

"Sir, my men are loaded in the shuttle. I was intending to escort you there," the sergeant answered.

"Much obliged sergeant," the Captain said, "however, I'll be going planetside with the lead professor,"

The sergeant saluted again and the two men parted ways. Approaching one of the Kodiaks Captain Bradshaw nearly had a collision with a sprinting Quarian. "Captain!" Mara'Teblain yelled, all sense of calm from their previous communication gone. "I'm sorry I didn't see you. I had to retrieve some tools I nearly forgot and..." she stopped and snapped off a salute. "Sorry sir," she said.

The Captain simply straightened himself and returned the salute. "It's fine Chief Engineer. What's the rush?"

The Quarian adopted an embarrassed expression behind her visor. "Sir, this is my first time on any sort of expedition. I want it done right sir," she explained.

Captain Bradshaw smirked inwardly. Quarians were easily excited when it came to discovering new things, especially technology. "Carrie on Chief Engineer. I won't mention this in any report," he said.

Mara'Teblain beamed. "Thank you sir. If I might suggest, you should don a pressure suit. The planet's atmosphere is breathable but the gravity is too high for an extended stay exposed," she informed the Captain before continuing on towards her shuttle.

"A very excitable and interesting people aren't they," a new voice spoke up from behind Captain Bradshaw. Turning around the Captain discovered a grey haired Asian man currently in charge of the expedition wearing a pressure suit behind him. "Their history especially makes for a unique philosophical read," he continued in an almost eccentric lecturer voice.

"Yes they can be rather excitable and their history is fascinating Professor Takada," Captain Bradshaw agreed. "Are we ready to go?" he asked.

Professor Takada grinned, "We are, you are not. You need a pressure suit, there is one in that locker," the graduate of the University of Tokyo pointed towards a large box at the back of the hanger. "Grab one, and put on. Do not dally we'll be leaving soon," with that the professor walked away towards one of the Kodiaks.

Captain Bradshaw wasted no time acquiring and donning his pressure suit. He then boarded the Kodiak that Professor Takada had, and took the last remaining seat. The other seats in the shuttle were occupied by scientists specializing in various fields, most were human but there were a few Salarians in the group. All had been hand picked by Professor Takada who sat in the seat opposite from the Captain. Soon the shuttle's door closed and the engines hummed to life, signaling that the expedition was about to get underway.

 _"SSV Shanghai, this is Science Shuttle 1. Permission to disembark, over,"_ the pilot's voice droned in the team's headsets.

 _"All shuttles have the green light to disembark, over,"_ the voice of Lieutenant Morrow replied.

As the shuttles exited the hanger Captain Bradshaw was able to get a glimpse of his vessel before it vanished from view. Commissioned in 2170 the SSV Shanghai was the first of the Systems Alliance Shanghai-class cruiser. Built for speed and endurance over fire power the 450 meter ship could still pack a punch. The vessels crowning moment came during the Reaper War, when the cruiser enacted 41 shuttle runs in less than an hour completely evacuating and escaping the colony Uqbar before Reaper forces arrived. Now, the old girl shows no hints of decommissioning as the Species Alliance Navy needs every space worthy vessel it can get.

Captain Bradshaw couldn't help but feel pride for his ship. While nowhere near as famous as the SR-2 Normandy, the SSV _Shanghai_ still had a colorful history and the Captain was proud to command her. Captain Bradshaw did however, have a nagging question currently in the back of his mind. As the shuttles began to slice through the atmosphere of the planet below, he turned to face Professor Takada. "What do you expect we'll find down there Professor?"

Behind his helmet Professor Takada appeared to contemplate the question for a moment before he answered. "I became a master of many fields of study for this very reason: I don't know," he said.

Captain Bradshaw simply nodded in response. Silently he hoped this trip would be worth it.

/

The origin point of the anomaly the teams were tracking could only be described as a large deep oval shaped hole in an otherwise flat grassland. Up in the hovering Kodiaks the figures of Captain Bradshaw and Professor Takada were leaning out of the open door of the lead shuttle.

"It can not be a sinkhole. This region is too arid," the Professor turned to the Captain, "I don't think this is a natural formation."

The Captain only nodded and keyed his headset, "Pilot land us inside the depression," he ordered.

The interior of the depression looked identical to the surrounding region. Short, ground clinging grass stunted by the planet's high gravity covered a field of low rolling mounds and surrounded by high rock walls. There was plenty of room inside for the four shuttles to land and insert the science and security teams.

The surrounding scenery would have caught the attention of the scientists, if only they didn't have such a demanding mission. As soon as Professor Takada stepped off the shuttle he began issuing orders to the accompanying scientists. "Set up the standard culture baths, examination equipment, and erect the temporary shelters!" He then pulled over a female scientist who like himself was covered head to toe in a pressure suit with polarized visor. "Gather a few security personnel and start placing the seismometers around the perimeter," he said.

"Yes grandfather," the suited woman said then bowed slightly before moving to complete her task.

Within his helmet Takada frowned at the mocking show of formality. His frown deepened when Captain Bradshaw appeared at his side.

"Grandfather, so is there a story there?" Captain Bradshaw asked.

A curt "yes" was his only answer. Professor Takada then moved to rejoin the other scientists setting up equipment on top of a large hill, Captain Bradshaw tailing behind.

The Captain caught up with the Professor observing the flurry of activity. Scientists bustled about setting up table, large tents, and arranging all kinds of implements from small hand tools to powerful eezo microscopes. Captain Bradshaw again turned to the Professor.

"It seems like you have some idea of what we're looking for, care to explain?" he asked

Professor Takada momentarily paused, "The anomaly we detected was emitting a huge quantity of energy. That could indicate anything from a radioactive meteor to the origin of the mystery signal we were sent to investigate. It could also give us a clue about the mass relay in orbit. However, whatever it is it's buried so we need to dig," with that the Professor moved to join the scientist.

"Hmm, these walls don't look completely natural, almost...excavated," one of the scientists could be heard saying.

Captain Bradshaw meanwhile had noticed a glint coming off the bottom of his visor. Looking down the Captain spotted a triangular piece of silver metal laying on the ground at his feet. Captain Bradshaw stared in confusion, the thing was the size of his hand how could he have missed it. Although he was quite sure it hadn't been there when he first crested the hill, very strange.

Picking up the object Captain Bradshaw quickly examined it. It was a flat thin piece of metal that wouldn't bend. Glancing at his surroundings the Captain deduced it probably wasn't indigenous and didn't even seem natural. He decided to hand it off to one of the analysts for further inspection.

\

Garrus stared out of the starboard viewport in a daze. Even five hours after the initial discovery it was stunning. An active mass relay was still a startling discovery, even one that apparently wasn't made by the Reapers.

Normally, mass relays were composed of a bluish black colored material, recently confirmed to be of Reaper origin. However, this one according to the scans and Garrus's own observation, was made of many large angular silver plates of unknown metal with bright glowing blue accents wherever two plates met. Apparently, it was an alloy with only 15 percent identifiable metal the rest unknown. The more Garrus watched it the more he wanted to know what was on the other end of the relay. The comm buoys had transmitted the all-clear meaning they had a stable connection with each other through the relay. However, aside from some diagnostic data the sensor probes had yet to report anything of interest. Garrus was just waiting for Captain Bradshaw's word.

Suddenly, his communicator buzzed, "Commander the _Menae's Might_ has reported nothing of interest at the system's star. They're coming to rendezvous with us near the relay," the communications officer reported.

That was what Garrus had assumed. The star wasn't interesting, the mass relay and whatever the _Shanghai_ was investigating on the planet were.

Garrus keyed a call to engineering and the visored face of his Quarian Chief Engineer Kal'Teblain, brother of the Shanghai's Chief Engineer appeared. Quarians had become a staple of the Species Alliance Fleet mainly serving as engineers. They didn't need the exosuits they usually wore due to their alliance with the Geth, who had helped repair their damaged immune systems. The Geth had also returned the Quarian homeworld Rannoch back to the displaced people. Now they suits mainly served as a cultural symbol but still had practical use.

"Commander," the Quarian began with a slightly exasperated tone, "the drive core is fine and ready for any venter through any mass relay. No, I don't require you to check the calibrations this isn't a cannon." With the Chief Engineer hung up.

Garrus probably should have reprimanded him, but he had been badgering the Quarian so Garrus decided to let it slip. He just really wanted to go through the relay.

Garrus's communicator buzzed again. He keyed it to discover the voice of the communications officer again with more news. "Sir, we've been forwarded orders by the Shanghai," he said.

Garrus arranged his mandibles in a Turian smile, he had a good idea of what the orders said.

\

2 HOURS EARLIER.

Three hours into the dig, nothing happened. The scientists studied everything, flora and fauna, soil, geology, geography, even the weather but found nothing relevant. Until one scientist discovered something right under their encampment while digging for deep soil samples. The scientist's excited shouts quickly attracted an audience including Captain Bradshaw who had begun to consider returning to the _Shanghai_.

Slipping his way through the mass of pressure suited people. Captain Bradshaw found that Professor Takada had beaten him to it. The Professor was in a rapid fire conversation in Japanese with the scientist, who Captain Bradshaw recognized as the one who referred to Takada as grandfather. Both were repeatedly motioning towards a fairly sized hole in the ground between them. Captain Bradshaw managed to get close enough to glance in the hole without getting smacked, the conversation between the Professor and the scientist was getting heated. To the Captain's shock the bottom of the hole appeared to be covered in the same silvery metal he'd found earlier.

At that moment he felt a tug on his left shoulder. The Captain turned to find find the Quarian Mara'Teblain standing behind him motioning for him to follow. Captain Bradshaw hadn't seen much of his chief engineer since they'd left the _Shanghai_. Catching up to her at the edge of the crowd he was surprised to find that she had the same triangular piece of metal and she appeared very excited. "What's going on Chief Engineer?" Captain Bradshaw asked more then a little confused.

To the Quarian's credit she seemed to keep her excitement contained. "The analyst you gave this to couldn't make anything out of it so he gave it to me," she rolled her eyes slightly. "Kind or stereotypical but that's not the point. "This thing is simply fascinating. From my own analysis it contains a massive amount of tightly layered microcircuitry in a case of unknown alloy. The molecules of which are arranged in crystal perfect symmetry. To perfect to be any natural metal. I believe this object is artificial on the molecular level," Mara paused to take a breath allowing the Captain to ask a couple of questions.

"How much circuitry are we talking about here? What's its potential processing power?"

Mara'Teblain appeared annoyed that the Captain only seemed interested in half of her findings. However, she took a moment to ponder the questions before answering. "On both accounts, this object could rival ten of our most advanced VIs but I can't be sure until I've tested it. There are thousands of microscopic ports all along the edges. Probably to connect to something else, but what? I don't know." She took a quick glance of the Captain's shoulder, "It could have something to do with what our friends have found."

Soon, Professor Takada's voice could be heard over the commotion. "Alright! We need every available digging implement. Let's get this thing uncovered," he yelled as scientists hopped to engage in this new task.

Meanwhile, the Professor's apparent "granddaughter" glared at the older man through her visor with her fists clenched at her sides. Captain Bradshaw spared her a worried glance before moving off to direct the security team. More than likely some equipment would have to be moved before the new excavation was over.

One hour of digging had revealed a four meter by six meter rectangle of the now familiar silver metal. The object showed no rust, wear, or any indication that it had been buried for any significant length of time. It positively shined in the sun. Neither Captain Bradshaw or any of the scientists pouring over it with scanners and tools could make anything out of it. The only thing they did know was that it was an alloy of which only a small fraction was identifiable. A quick report from the fleet confirmed that the mass relay was also composed of this same material.

This news especially had everyone flabbergasted as the ability to entirely replicate mass relay technology was mostly unheard of. Although the Protheans had been able to do it on a small scale before they were destroyed by the Reapers. A one to one scale, working replica of a mass relay had never been seen before. Now everyone in the expedition had one question on their minds. Who built the relay?

Mara'Teblain was no different. She had the same question as everyone else, but was more occupied at the moment. The rectangle they'd uncovered was completely smooth and flat, except in the center. In this area there was a raised spot about a meter squared, with sharp angles. What truly held the Quarian's attention was a slot located in the center of this raised area. This slot tapered to a triangular point at the bottom, and was just large enough for the object the Captain had found.

She glanced around nervously. She had a theory though it was underwhelming, and she didn't want to scare anyone. However, she reasoned that with all the scanning and tampering everybody probably expected something to happen anyway. So why not be the one who tampered correctly. These thoughts in mind Mara'Teblain calmly retrieved the triangular item from her suit pouch and held it for a moment. A handful of scientists saw her do this and curiously watched as she dropped it into the slot where it landed with barely audible tick.

This action's effects were instant and obvious. The previously solid silver surface was suddenly split up by glowing electric blue lines emanating from the slot. These lines formed a pattern of symmetric geometric shapes, mainly triangles and trapezoids, all over the entirety of the uncovered object. All over the place scientists leapt out of the pit in fright as this occurred and the ones who'd been watching Mara visibly recoiled.

Mara held her ground, though when what looked like a holographic image seemed to unfold in front of her she took some involuntary steps backward. As she did, the imaged appeared to fold up and vanish. Suddenly intrigued, Mara returned to where she'd been prompting the hologram to return. With every eye in the expedition watching Mara began a simple examination of the image. It was an ornate orange square with two artistic arrows, one pointing up the other down. The meaning was obvious, but the fact that Mara was standing on an elevator didn't pique her interest at the moment. Crouching down beside the hologram, Mara extended her left arm underneath it and slowly moved it side to side. Both the Quarian and the gathered scientists let out a collective gasp as the hologram did nothing.

Nothing, that wasn't possible. Holograms that didn't need projectors, no modern technology came close to this. There wasn't even any evidence to say the Protheans had this level of technology. Also, Mara's Omni-Tool couldn't detect any mass effect fields or eezo readings that would expectantly be commonplace in advanced technologies. Other scientists were noticing this to and were equally confused and intrigued.

To Mara'Teblain it further reinforced the question of who had built this. Knowing there was only one way to find out Mara placed her thumb over the down arrow, expecting it to be proximity sensitive. There wasn't any cacophony of noise to indicate ancient machinery, the lift simply and gently descended. The only thing Mara heard was the multitude of shouts from the people above directing her to return. She acknowledged and thumbed the up arrow, suddenly realizing what she'd just done. She'd actually pressed the arrows like keys on a keyboard, the hologram was solid.

It was like something straight out of a science fiction story. Mara was so enamored with the implications she didn't even notice the lift arrive back at the surface. Until a hand tugged at her shoulder. Behind her was the Captain flanked by a pair of security personnel.

"Are you okay Chief Engineer?"

"I am. Thank you."

Around them every scientist was clustered into groups discussing the discovery, a few appeared to be on the verge of shouting matches. Meanwhile Professor Takada, with his own entourage of scientists approached the hologram in the center of the platform. "Fascinating, simply fascinating," was all he said as he bent down to examine the hologram himself.

Mara felt like scoffing. Fascinating, only fascinating, it was groundbreaking, revolutionary even. Yet, she kept silent, these comments wouldn't be helpful and certainly not appreciated. However, she did agree with Takada's next set of orders.

"Captain we're going down there. Your current escorts will be sufficient," he turned to his still unnamed granddaughter. "I need you to gather a small group of relevant specialists." She moved to complete this task the Professor turned to Mara. "You can come to Chief Engineer. We may need your technical expertise," he said.

Soon the Professor's granddaughter returned with a group of six scientists including a single Salarian. "We're ready, was her only comment.

"Well," the Professor began, "without further ado." With a small moment of hesitation Professor Takada mashed his thumb on the holographic down arrow


	3. Chapter 3 A Burning Bush

As before, the lift resumed its steady silent journey downwards with its eleven passengers. Many of the accompanying scientists attempted to examine the walls of the shaft they were descending. Only to find them made of the same silver metal occasionally bisected by a glowing blue geometrically angled line. No chance of making any progress there, the scientists returned to the center to wait out their descent.

They didn't have to wait long. As as silently as the journey began, it ended about 50 meters down just as silently. The explorers found themselves at the beginning of a long silver hallway approximately two by six meters. What predictably would have been a bland looking hall was anything but. The walls had decorative arches and struts located at regular intervals and there were three diamond shaped columns spaced evenly within the center of the hall. All these had faint blue accents and shape angles effectively preventing the silver color from becoming monotonous. The color even seemed to enhance the architecture.

As the group began to travel down the hall, a few scientists procured small cameras and recorders, intent on documenting the entire endeavor. Just as Professor Takada estimated that they'd passed under the walls of the canyon above, the hallway ended in a gigantic cavern. Cavern, was an understatement. Easily the length and width of a carrier's largest hanger, the cavern seemed to extend under the surface as far as the eye could see. Its walls and ceiling had similar decor as the hallway behind them, but on a massive scale.

Its sheer size was more than enough to elicit surprised gasps from the entire group. Professor Takada however was quickest to recover and notice that the floor they were standing on only extended a small ways into the cavern before sharply dropping off without any railings. This ledge they were on was occupied by five raised areas arranged in single file that rose up like pyramids that had been cut in the middle leaving a platform big enough for a dozen people to stand on with ease. These platforms were ringed with holograms like the one for the elevator. Except these ones ranged in color from orange, to blue, and yellow.

Takada smiled, 'A control room' he thought,' this will be a good place to start.' "Alright, spread out," he ordered. "Try to interface with one of these consoles and find a language sample. Then start looking for files, logs, anything that can identify what this place is, who built it, and why."

As the scientists moved to comply, Captain Bradshaw noticed a minor but potentially important detail. The complete lack of dust in the air, on the floor, or anywhere Bradshaw had looked didn't exactly scream "abandoned ruin" very will. In fact this ruin looked nothing like ruin, more like it's owners had just stepped out. Feeling more than a little uneasy about these thoughts, Captain Bradshaw radioed his men to be more on alert and made his way to the top of the nearest platform.

There he found Mara'Teblain deep in conversation with a scientist, repeatedly gesturing to a nearby holographic console. Not intending to disturb them, Captain Bradshaw quietly approached and waited for a lull in their talk to ask. "Chief Engineer, everything moving okay?"

"No," the Quarian replied, slightly startling the Captain. " These "holograms" have no obvious access ports, no widescreen, and there's the inevitable language barrier." She let out a low sigh, " we're totally in the dark here. Dr. Masuyo and I were just discussing how to access these terminals without simply button mashing. It may be awhile until any real progress is made."

It made sense to the Captain. They were totally blind in here and on a tight schedule. He turned to the scientist, Dr. Masuyo. "Your Professor Takada's granddaughter aren't you?" he asked politely, and notice that she appeared to tense up in her pressure suit before nodding yes. Captain Bradshaw continued, "I'm sorry if that question was uncomfortable," Dr. Masuyo remain motionless. "Anyways, I'd like to ask your opinion on this expedition,"

Her replay was almost instant, "This could become a waste of time. The galactic situation is only deteriorating and if this proves unreasonable, then we must move on and focus on the relay."

They both had reasonable assessments. Captain Bradshaw was in the middle of formulating a quick response when...

"PROFESSOR! You might need to see this!"

The shouting had come from the center of the ledge, two platforms away from the Captain. He sprinted to the source and found himself on a nearly identical platform as the last. The only real difference was a small glowing disk in the center that wasn't present on any of the other platforms. Captain Bradshaw only paid it half a glance before refocusing his attention on a frantic scientist as Professor Takada arrived.

"Professor, I swear I didn't do anything but walk by and it started flashing." He pointed to a hologram that, indeed was pulsating yellow. "I hope I didn't activate something potentially... bad," the scientist sounded terrified of what he had done.

Yet, Takada remained calm as ice while piling questions on the scientist. Where had he been? What had he touched? What had he stepped on?

As the scientist was in the middle of answering, the rest of the party finished migrating to the center platform. The remaining five scientists, two security guards, Quarian Chief Engineer, and Dr. Masuyo all gathered on the same platform. The majority of their attention was directed towards the flashing yellow hologram.

After a few seconds Professor Takada determined that the scientist wasn't going to be of any help in finding out what had activated the hologram. He stalked up to the hologram and stared down on the source of the disturbance. It was a solid holographic panel like all the rest. However, this one had some differences aside from flashing yellow, it only had one "button" for lack of a better term.

The idea of solid holograms still befuddled Takada, and reinforced the notion that finding anything of relevant value in a reasonable timeframe was impossible. They simply knew nothing of what they were dealing with. So Takada felt at least partially justified in his current plan of action. It violated dozens of rules and could in any number of unpredictable ways, maybe even kill the entire party. Professor Takada didn't feel like he had many options.

At that moment his granddaughter Dr. Masuyo appeared at his side. "Grandfather, what are you do-" she never finished.

Before she could Takada balled his fist in front of him and slammed it into the hologram. Stunning both Masuyo and the rest of the expedition into frozen silence.

Nothing happened. There was no movement, no change in the lighting, no odd noises, at least not at first. After what seemed like an eternity, yet was only a minute, the disk in the center of the platform that was absent from the others, woke up. Without warning it blazed a beam of blue light towards the cavern's ceiling.

This caused a wave of shock to roll through the group. The one high strung scientist, who d discovered the glowing console in the first place, completely fled the platform. Just as the shock appeared to be wearing off, it was renewed when a pale orb appeared within this column of light. It was colored a pale blue white and had a single black circle in its center that seemed to serve as an eye. After a moment it suddenly spoke with a masculine voice that radiated a sense of intelligence and mild humor.

 _"Second stage activation complete. Language analysis compiled and enacted. Greetings sentients, thank you for your part. I now have resumed full control of this facility."_

Now, everyone's faces were white in fear. Apparently they'd just unleashed a damned AI.

Captain Bradshaw was no different. Even though peace had been made with the Geth, there was still animosity towards strange AI. What bothered Captain Bradshaw most was how real and unsynthesized this intelligence's voice sounded. However, there were many unanswered questions that this intelligence could answer.

When it gained no response the pale orb appeared to swivel within its beam of light glancing at every person before it. Even though it couldn't see facial features due to the pressure suits, it could read body language. _"Oh, my. My appearance within the secondary apparatus must be rather intimidating. I do apologise sentients. My mobile chassis was incapacitated by a native species of the polar regions, I am unable to fabricate another."_

To Captain Bradshaw it seemed like as good a time as any to break the ice. Especially since nobody, not even Takada, seemed intent on beginning communications themselves.

He decided to start with a basic question. "Are you a VI?"

The pale orb rotated to face the Captain. _"VI?"_

"Virtual Intelligence," the Captain elaborated.

 _"I am an intelligence and I reside in the virtual plane. So I could be defined as much."_

This answer didn't satisfy anyone, least of all the Captain. "Are you an artificial intelligence?" he asked warily.

 _"I am an intelligence and I was created. So I am artifical."_ Now the intelligence sounded confused, _"I really don't see the difference."_

These answers weren't satisfactory to the Captain so he decided on a different approach. "What is your designation and purpose?"

 _"I am 888 Inverse Tangent. I am the caretaker of Advanced Research Installation 0002."_

Dr. Masuyo then spoke up with a question of her, continuing the Captain's line of questioning. "Who built this installation, and what is its purpose?"

Inverse Tangent now focused on Dr. Masuyo. Its holographic orb seemed to radiate a sense of glee. _"Such questions, I have not had a decent conversation with another intelligence for eons. It is most refreshing. As to your current query, this installation's goal is to study sentient life within this galactic quadrant. As to its creators, and mine, they are the Forerunners."_

Everyone in the group had the same question. Unfortunately, no one got a chance to ask it as Inverse Tangent seemed to have a moment of realization.

 _"Oh, my. Oh, my. Oh, my,"_ he droned. _"My apologies, my abrupt release from hibernation has left me in a half functional state. I am only now becoming aware of recent developments."_ He turned to Captain Bradshaw, the first to speak to him. _"Undoubtedly you have arrived in response to the automated signals broadcasted in response to the galactic incident that occurred approximately one local year ago. Is this correct?"_

The question was obviously pointed towards Captain Bradshaw. "Yes, we are here to investigate what was identified as an ancient security code."

 _"Hmmm. This is easy to explain. The systems in charge of the automated broadcasts are designed to regularly monitor local signals, and modify itself in case contact is necessary. As per protocol, in the event of a potentially serious occurrence within the examination zone the system is to attempt contact with local sentients. It's also required to attempt contact with the Ecumene. Though sadly, all attempts of connecting with the Ecumene or the Domain have resulted in failure for the last 99,632 local years." Tangent's hologram took on a vaguely down cast appearance._

Two things, one the fact that this intelligence could accurately display emotions was fascinating and alarming to Mara'Teblain. It indicated that whoever built this place, these Forerunners, were incredibly advanced. Second, that number, 99,000 years, it caused a spike of apprehension to shoot up the Quarian's spine. 'Have we just discovered the remains of Reaper victims,' she thought. The general timing fit, could the Forerunners have been the race the Reapers had destroyed before the Protheans.

One course of action presented itself within Mara's mind. None of the other scientists aside from the one had moved, they all appeared to be stiff with shock. Even Professor Takada hadn't said a word, though he was probably still contemplating what he had done by punching that hologram. Mara'Teblain decided not to remain as silent. Typing into her Omni-Tool Mara brought up a holographic image of galaxy, letting it float in front of her a moment. "Where in the galaxy was the Ecumene located," she asked believing the Ecumene to be the name given to Forerunner territory.

Inverse Tangent briefly examined the image before giving a shocking answer. _"My creators never resided within this galaxy. They hailed from a parallel dimensional plane."_

To say the Quarian was stunned beyond words was an understatement, and she wasn't alone. A handful of scientists actually stormed off, completely unable to believe what they had just heard. That didn't stop Tangent from completely destroying every theory the expedition had.

 _"Hmmm, it appears that a short history is necessary to properly convey this installation's purpose and...maybe,"_ he hesitated slightly. _"Quite possibly we could determine whether or not this installation will be of any use in the future."_

Satisfied that he now had everyone's attention Inverse Tangent began his tale. _"My creators, the Forerunners, are an super advanced race of hyper intelligent beings. Within the home dimension the Forerunner empire is the dominant power, spanning the entire galaxy and governed by the Ecumene." Tangent paused as if collecting his thoughts. "The exact origins of this facility are extremely technologically complex. I will endeavor to simplify where I can."_

 _"Within the Forerunner empire is a rigid caste system, of which two are known as the Builders and Lifeworkers who serve as scientists. A joint research flotilla was commissioned between the two to study a new field simply referred to as dimensional theory. After many years of difficult research my creators initiated their first official experiment in the breaching of dimensional barriers."_

 _"During a routine faster than light slipstream space jump they repeatedly entered and exited two other alternate planes of reality known as the Glow and the Denial-of-Locale. After five centuries of repeating this process the flotilla finally breached the dimensional barrier and landed here."_

 _"After establishing Advanced Research Installation 0002, my creators set about refining the process of trans-dimensional travel as it was risky and ineffective. Surprisingly, the solution was discovered in this dimension in the form of a linked network of mass manipulation devices. After studying these devices, my creators successfully replicated and adapted the device's design for trans-dimensional travel within fifty years. The results are currently in orbit over this installation simply designated as Trans-dimensional Relay 02._

Tangent's voice took on a mournful tinge as he continued. _"Experimentation and research continued for a total of 4,700 local years. At which time all active personnel were recalled to the Ecumene. Communications remained sporadic for another three centuries before ceasing entirely."_

Mara'Teblain was absolutely fascinated by the story, as were everyone else. Even some of those who had stormed off had returned to listen, and many had recorded it for future reference. Still to a majority the idea that a dimension crossing civilization had visited their galaxy was just to fantastic to be true. Already a few scientists had descended into a quiet argument over the matter. However, the sheer amount of evidence supporting the story was too much, and all who said otherwise couldn't come up with a solid explanation.

Professor Takada had maintained his silence throughout the interaction. It was interesting no doubt, but there were more important things to deal with. Also something Inverse Tangent had said kept nagging at him and he felt like he had to ask. He spoke up, "earlier you mentioned discussing how this facility could be of use in the future. I think we should talk about exactly what you meant."

 _"Absolutely. According to the accumulated readings this galaxy has experienced numerous semi nova class events and an unidentified energy pulse. Which according to simulations and probability indicates that numerous inhabited or habitable worlds have been eradicated. Am I correct?"_

"You are correct in that regard. Multiple worlds were destroyed a year ago," Takada answered.

 _"Would you be so kind as to provide an explanation for these events? For the record of course."_

Professor Takada was beginning to feel rather impatient with this A.I. It seemed to want to help but at the moment appeared to be stalling. Regardless, these misgivings minor in the long so Takada decided it would be best to indulge the A.I.

"Our civilization has recently finished a war with a race of genocidal machines. In order to defeat them we employed a super weapon which we barely understood. It proved to be a double edged sword, destroying them but crippling us in the process," he spoke with zeal.

Much to Takada's chagrin however, Tangent's response was another question. _"How, and in what why is the galactic community crippled?"_

'It already knows the answer. Why is it asking this pointless question?' Takada thought angrily to himself. "Billions died in the war and billions more are stranded in space. There's not enough room on the surviving worlds to accommodate the current population."

 _"Most distressing. I see now why you are exhibiting signs of impatience sentient. You wish to find a solution of any kind before time runs out. Unfortunately, this situation is delicate and must be handled with precise care. Protocol dictates that once relevant information pertaining to an event of of this caliber has been corroborated by a second source, the first responder must grant any survivors refugee status and direct them towards the nearest source of aid._

The holographic eye that represented Tangent rotated within its projected beam of light. Pausing now and again to stare at a different person standing around him. They were all listening with totally undivided attention, suddenly believing they'd found the answer to the galaxies problem.

 _"I calculate the most probable way to fulfill Protocol is to direct you through the relay, to contact the Ecumene."_

Captain Bradshaw now felt slightly confused. "You said you had lost contact with the Forerunners. What do you believe that we'd find in this other dimension?" he asked.

 _"While it is true that any attempted communications with the Ecumene has resulted in failure. There has been an increase of superluminal communications echoes filtering through the relay. I have been able to decipher some basic codes within this echoes, and have come to the conclusion that there is a stable civilization within the home dimension."_

"Could you provide those codes?" Captain Bradshaw asked. "We may need them."

 _"Of course. The codes will downloaded to your mobile devices. Please excuse me, I must retreat and focus on resetting many of this installations subsystems."_ With that Inverse Tangent's holographic form disappeared.

This information in hand Captain Bradshaw quickly formulated a plan of action. "Dr. Masuyo I need you to with Chief Engineer 'Teblain and provide a comprehensive report on what we've discovered, then send it the the _Shanghai_. Professor Takada, I'd suggest that you move all science operations inside the structure for better security." With that Captain Bradshaw motioned for his guards to remain then moved towards the exit.

"Sir, if I may, where are you going?" Mara'Teblain asked.

"I'm returning to the _Shanghai_ to submit my own report to the Council. I'm also intending to Coordinate a reconnaissance."


	4. Chapter 4: An Unknown Number of Universe

Chapter 4: An Unknown Number of Universes Away

March 3rd, 2596

Washington DC, Earth

Once the seat of power for one of Earth's most powerful governments, now a massive grouping of monuments, museums, and universities, stood quiet. Not a soul walked the streets and not a sound emanated from any building. However, in another part of the city crowds numbering in the thousands packed themselves into stands surrounding the city's most recent monument, while billions more watched on public TV or Chatter Net.

The monument itself had once been an all sports park, but had been acquired for a very special purpose. The once vibrantly advertised and colored walls had been repainted with steel grey. The roof had been removed and the cushioned seats that once filled the stands had been replaced with terraced concrete slabs. The field itself had been paved over and divided into a 23 by 23 grid while within each individual square was a hole six inches in diameter and three feet deep. At the north end of the field 42 of the holes had a LED light bulb placed inside. A six foot high wall of polished marble rose from the ground at the far north end, and on top in line with grid rows were 23 high intensity LED light beams that blazed almost defiantly towards the heavens, each represented one billion dead. Behind that was a solid concrete wall instead of stands. The whole thing represented one thing, the grimness and casualties of the Human-Covenant War.

Thousands had gathered here to witness the event that paid remembrance to one of the most terrible tragedies to ever befall the Human race. Currently, the old sports field was packed with soldiers and officers of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force. All were wearing dress whites uniforms that practically shined against the steel grey backdrop. Most of them were sitting in metal fold up chairs facing north while a panel of senior officers faced south and were separated from the others by five grid rows. Meanwhile, a group of nine soldiers stood in a row at parade rest in front and to the left of the larger group of seated soldiers and officers. Seven of them held antiquated M392 DMR rifles, one held a trumpet, and the last one, a sergeant, faced the group.

The sergeant suddenly spoke."Detail! left...face!" he shouted. The standing soldiers complied, turning sharply to the left they now faced the concrete wall.

"Present...arms!" the sergeant boomed The soldiers now held their rifles up at a 45 degree angle pointed towards the wall.

"Detail! fire...one!" Crack! the rifle reports echoed throughout the stadium.

"Reset!" The soldiers replied by using their trigger hands to rack their rifles receiver bolts.

"Detail! fire... two!" Crack! "Reset! Detail! fire...three" Crack! "Detail! relax... arms!" The soldiers placed their rifles on their shoulders, holding them with one hand on the stock, barrels pointed to the sky. "Detail! left...face! Forward...march!" The soldiers marched forward. When they came to the corner of the rows of fold up chairs they turned sharply left again, and continued marching down the field.

At that moment the soldier with the trumpet stepped forward. Bringing the trumpet to his lips he began playing the venerable military classic Taps. As the music played a group of five officers stood up from the first row of chairs. They briskly walked towards the right side of the field where the currently empty 43rd hole was. The officer in the middle held in his hands a mostly glass cylinder holding a tightly rolled up flag of the UNSC. The cylinder was capped at one end by a LED light identical to the others inhabiting 42 other holes. Slowly the cylinder carrying officer, flanked in the four cardinal directions by the other officers, knelt down beside the 43rd hole and carefully slid the cylinder into place with the light facing up. The five retreated to their seats as the new light began to glow bright white and the trumpeter finished his mournful song.

As the light shined into the sky a grey haired man stood up from the panel of senior officers. Standing at exactly six feet tall the 86 year old man unhindered by a cane posed a striking image. "My name is Fleet Admiral Thomas J. Lasky," he spoke in a commanding yet elegant voice. "I have seen much in my life. I grew up watching as humanity tore itself apart. Then, I watched and defended humanity as it was destroyed by alien forces, but now I see something different. Now, I watch as humanity starts down a path to an era where we are at our most safest, securest, and above all strongest. On this path we can only become stronger. However, on this day we pause from our journey to remember those who paved this path but did not live to see their achievement. They represent our honor and even 43 years since the end of the war, shall not be forgotten. In the name of Earth, her colonies, the UNSC, and the United Assembly of Nations, we remember."

At once every uniformed person in the stadium stood and saluted the elderly figure in front of them while the stands echoed with the clapping of thousands. They then began filing out of the monument intent on rejoining their families and going home, or returning to their posts.

The senior officers did the same except one. An undeniable giant of a man with close shaven salt and pepper hair and a piercing blue eyed gaze who'd been stopped mid stride by Lasky who said. "Your proposed operation has been approved. Gather what you need, I'll handle the paperwork."

"Yes sir," the officer replied barely above a gravelly whisper.

Meanwhile, in the stands a pair of eyes watched the exchange with a calculating gaze. They thought their confidential meeting had gone unnoticed, their mistake. The spy keyed a connection to his employer, "It's happened, the plan is proceeding accordingly."

"Excellent," a harsh female voice replied. "Keep an eye on the admiral, soon we'll prove whether or not they are truly safe."

/

If you asked any random D.C. resident, they'd tell you Old Spitfire's was nothing but a rundown roadside booze pool on the edge of town. Ask a navy man that same question, and he'd say it was the last stop on the last day of leave. So it wouldn't have surprised anyone to learn that in the evening after the memorial service, the bar was loaded with its two favorite customers: naval officers and truck drivers.

Included on the navy end was Ensign Worley Grissom. Sipping on a pint of IPA and admiring the bar's decor while a trio of his fellow ensigns swapped stories of Officer Candidate School among others things. Said decor consisted mainly of paintings of starships and semi trucks to appease the regular traffic, interspersed with 2D photos of those who had attained the honored position of "regular customer."

The most interesting piece of decoration was an older model MA5C assault rifle mounted above the bar proper. Apparently it had belonged to Old Spitfire himself when he was a marine back in the Covenant War. The man had founded the bar almost as soon as he'd gotten out of the corps. Somehow he'd managed to bring his rifle with him without being charged with theft. So far, there were a lot of odd stories about how Old Spitfire had done it. The old man himself was standing behind the counter glaring into the crowded maze of tables and chairs, ever watchful to break up a fight.

Old Spitfire's gaze briefly latched on to Ensign Grissom as a large spitwad whizzed by the young officer's ear and latched onto someone's chair. As the old man returned to his vigil, Ensign Grissom turned to confront his attacker.

"What's your opinion Worley-Bird?" Asked the one and only Ensign Gavin Durand. Grinning like a dumbass while nonchalantly tapping a straw against the table. "You weren't listening were you?"

"Nope. Is the question worth answering?" Grissom retorted continuing to sip his beer.

"Hell yeah man. You remember back at the Graduation Ball, that chick Winslow was dancing with. Mighty fine, am I right?" Gavin spoke enthusiastically. Then he looked down at his mug which was empty. "Eh, hold that thought friend. I need a refill." He stood up from his chair and made for the bar.

Grissom caught Gavin's arm as he passed. "You sure you need more. Showing up drunk isn't a good way to start your first deployment."

Unfortunately, Grissom's wise words were largely ignored and Gavin continued on to the bar. Silently shaking his head, Grissom turned to the third ensign at the table. Jeremy Hans, a stocky little man with a knack for finding information. "You told us you'll share the details of what we're doing tomorrow. Now that he's gone would you be so kind?"

Jeremy smirked at Grissom before answering. "I'm gonna keep ahold of the best part until we're all together. However, I think you could handle learning where we've been posted." Jeremy paused to make sure he had both remaining ensigns attention. "Congratulations, you three have been assigned to the UNSC _Polaris_ bridge crew." Jeremy donned a face of mock glee while Grissom drew connections.

"Vindication-class light battleship, sturdy armor and thick shields, with a powerful armament."

"So you did pay attention in class," Jeremy said through a grin.

"Sounds like as good a first post as any," said the fourth ensign. Being a tall and introverted character, Samuel Hendrick rarely spoke unless spoken to and preferred actions over words.

"So, where have you been posted Hans?" Samuel asked.

"If you truly must know I've been commissioned by the Office of Naval Intelligence. It seems like someone within the higher ranks has noticed my particular skills in information gathering. So by the end of the month I'll no longer be an ensign, but an agent." Jeremy's grin only got wider as the jaws of his two friends dropped farther. "So, if you'll excuse me I must use the restroom," he got up and walked off still grinning.

"Lucky bastard," Samuel muttered under his breath as he returned his focus to his brew.

Grissom did the same with his IPA and became so engrossed with his own thoughts that he absentmindedly began listening in on a conversation between two lieutenants behind him.

"I'm telling you, they are dangerous and shouldn't be ignored," one lieutenant said.

"And what I'm trying to say is what few remaining rebels there are don't pose a threat. Most of them gave up the fight when the reforms came about," the other officer countered.

"I'm not arguing that. It's common knowledge that most of the insurrectionists took the offered pardon when the Assembly was implemented. However, I'm taking about the fanatical core that remained loyal to their cause. They still pose a threat and we haven't heard from them in years," the first lieutenant continued.

"Even if they exist, they couldn't possibly have the manpower to launch any sort of attack," the second lieutenant said dismissively.

"Oh fine," the first officer snarled. "What do you have to say about the Brute Empire or the KYDR? We're up to our eyes in treaties and trade with the Coalition, but what about the other two. Their a clear and present danger."

"Don't make me laugh. The Brute Empire, really? It doesn't exist. Those fucking monkeys are as organized as rats. Any claim to territory they have is either stolen or to far away for us to care. As for the KYDR, those commie jackals aren't worth the grease on a marine's boot." The second lieutenant paused for a quick breath before continuing. "If you continue to see danger in every shadow I just might have to recommend you for a psych-eval. Officers of our rank cannot be seen as cowards. I'd suggest you refrain from attempting to spread your opinions."

"Fine, fucking fine. I'll drop it," the first lieutenant said dejectedly. The pair paid their tab and exited the bar.

Grissom was intrigued. Not only had he learned a lot about the galaxy he didn't know earlier, he'd done next to nothing to get it. He made a mental note to thank Jeremy for the basic lessons in listening. That guy was born to be a spook.

Grissom's inner thoughts were soon interrupted by a commotion developing at the front counter.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR FACE INTO A FUCKIN' PULP YOU PIECE OF-"

Fortunately, the truck driver behind the shouting never finished before the fist of Ensign Durand decked him on the spot.

"Oh, shit," Samuel said scrambling out of his seat to help Gavin, followed closely by Grissom.

They got a cross the bar just in time to see Gavin take a left hook to the face and go flying into the counter as a result, spilling quite a few bottles. Scooping up the half conscious ensign the trio found themselves cut off from their naval comrades by a semi circle of burly and angry truckers.

Just when it seemed that a lopsided fistfight was inevitable, Old Spitfire himself leapt over the counter brandishing a dented aluminum baseball bat. Facing the potential onslaught, the ex-marine held his bat in a defensive stance and issued an ultimatum. "I ain't had fight in here so much as break a chair in the last 40 years. I'm not gonna let one do now. So all of you best STAND DOWN! Because the next person who throws a punch is getting his head beat into his belly! Do I make myself clear!"

One by one the crowd of truckers dispersed back to their drinks. Old Spitfire wasn't done yet, he then turned on the navy ensigns. "Your boy started the whole thing. I'm charging you lot double," he said, pulling out a datapad and tapped away on it. "Now pay up, and get out!"

Scrambling for his credit chip Grissom swiped it and winced as his limited funds dwindled by more than he'd hoped. Holding Gavin by one arm with Samuel on the other, they half carried half dragged the ensign out of the bar. Waving Jeremy along as he exited the bathroom.

"What happened?" asked Jeremy, obviously annoyed at losing his drink. The four had exited the bar and found themselves in a fair sized paved parking lot. The lights and skyline of Washington D.C. was visible on the horizon

"Gavin happened," Samuel answered while stuffing Gavin into the passenger seat of their rented SinoViet HM 1220.

Samuel took the back seat behind Gavin with Jeremy in the seat next him. Grissom took the driver's seat.

Grissom plotted in a course for the automatic vehicle to follow that would stop where his friends needed to get off at. At same time he asked Jeremy the big question of the day. "So, we're all here. What's the big piece of information you've got Jeremy?"

Everyone, including Gavin turned to Jeremy as the big SUV began lumbering down the highway by itself. Jeremy began grinning again as he formed his answer. "I just so happen to know what your first assignment will be." Confident that he had their attention Jeremy continued. "Your first mission, since you have no choice in the matter, is to investigate an SOS broadcast emanating from beyond settled space," Jeremy said feeling quite proud of himself.

The others in the vehicle were at least relieved that they'd have an easy first mission. None of them more so then Ensign Durand. "WHOOO! Recon and Recovery, R and R all the way. YEAH! What ship are we on?"

 **AN REVISITED: A couple things to note. One, I made up the twenty one gun salute because I didn't quite know how the real one went at the time. It makes sense that it would be different, because of 500 years and a different military. Second, the total casualties of the Covenant War. I spent forever looking for exact numbers and every official source says 23 billion (that's still scary). So I made the total 23 billion.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Contact of the Trans-Di

Chapter 5: First Contact of the Trans-Dimensional Kind

December 2nd, 2187

Traveling through a mass relay was supposed to have a calm restful effect. That was when stars created a streak of light that rocketed by at such speeds, it made a fascinating light show. Unfortunately, that wasn't true for mass relays travelling through the space between dimensions.

It was darker than pitch black, and the only evidence that the SSV _Palaven's Pride_ was even moving was the steady humming of the ship's drive core under the decks. These conditions did nothing to dampen the oppressive sense of apprehension that permeated the crew. Not even Commander Vakarian was immune to its effects, but he managed not to show it.

At the moment Garrus wished the rest of the Normandy crew were here. Not only would the presence of the most advanced warship in the galaxy ease tensions, but Garrus simply hadn't seen any of his old shipmates in nearly nine months now. As far as he knew most of the crew were still there. Joker, Ashley, Vega, Liara, Tali, Chakwas, all still official crew of the Normandy. The rest had apparently scattered. Samara had gone back to what was left of the Justicar Order. Jack had returned to teaching biotics, and the two ex-Cerberus officers were now serving who knew where. Wrex and Grunt had returned to Tuchanka. Massani and Kusumi had simply disappeared after Garrus had left. Still, just one of them would have been a comfort.

Personal wishes aside, there was a job to do. Garrus had tactical command of two frigates and they were venturing into the definition of unknown territory. Everything had to be airtight.

"Comms, have you finished the analysis on the alien codes the Shanghai recovered?" Garrus asked

"Yes sir, the analysis identified a code similar to our own universal distress, SOS. I've programmed the system to broadcast it on all frequencies on your order."

Garrus nodded in response. "Weapons, what's our status?"

"Sir, all GUARDIAN lasers are green. The _Menae's Might_ is reporting the same."

"Good," Garrus said. "Ops, how is the rest of our systems?"

"Everything is at 100% sir. Barriers are up, and response teams are standing by."

"Nav, what our eta?"

Sir my best approximation is 30 minutes," Navigator Prolov said. "I can't seem to get a solid read on the exact location of-. Commander! There's something in front of us. It looks like wall of...of... I've no idea what!"

Garrus strived to maintain his composure, "Is it solid? What's the time until impact?"

"I can't tell if it's solid or not. Whatever it is, it'll be on top of us in two minutes. It should be visible out the forward viewport." Prolov went back to typing rapidly on his console.

All the other bridge officers mirrored the navigator, frantically searching for information on what they were currently speeding towards. To Garrus the controlled panic in front of him was a reflection on Turian naval discipline and felt proud to be in command of these men. However, the image outside the foreword viewport snapped him back into reality.

It looked like a plain white disk, rocketing to meet the two vessels against a backdrop of black. There were too many unknowns, Garrus didn't know if there was a proper way to approach this thing. All he could do is prepare for the worst.

"Full power to forward barriers. Order all hands to brace for impact. Relay these orders to the _Menae's Migh_ t." Garrus told the communications officer. He strapped himself into his chair and braced up against it.

"That is not a wise decision sentient."

The unfamiliar voice originated from the bridge speakers. Its sudden appearance caused every officer to pause and glance at the nearest speaker. Garrus felt quite annoyed that someone had accessed restricted systems.

"This is Commander Garrus Vakarian to whom am I speaking?"

 _I am 888 Inverse Tangent and I have little to no time to explain. Your vessels are approaching a dimensional barricade. In order to pass with an acceptable margin for error, you must deactivate all defensive measures. If you wish to reach the home dimension intact sentient, you will do as I have stated. Mantle guard you sentient."_

Garrus didn't quite know what to think. The orders from the Shanghai hadn't mentioned any A. I. watching the relay. On the other hand, the thing had told them how to pass through what was in front of them. Garrus was at an impasse, did he believe the A.I. and lower the barriers or did he take a chance and keep them raised.

"How long until impact?" he asked.

Navigator Prolov answered, "thirty seconds."

Garrus made up his mind. "Deactivate our barriers. Radio the _Menae's Might_ to do the same."

"Aye sir."

Garrus squeezed as far down into his seat as he could, as did the rest of the bridge crew. He counted down the seconds as the oppressive white disk got bigger and bigger in the viewport.

First 10 then 5...4...3...2...1...

Every bulkhead within the _Palaven's Pride_ groaned so loud ears were left ringing. Anything that wasn't bolted down flew in a perfect horizontal vector straight into the wall. The only things keeping the crew from doing the same was their safety harnesses holding them into their chairs. Still many passed out due to the intense G-forces pushing them towards the prow.

Just as the ship seemed to calm down. The G-forces switched directions and began pulling the crew towards the aft section of the ship. After what seemed like five minutes of acceleration the _Palaven's Pride_ slowed down to tolerable speeds, permitting the crew to unhook themselves from their safety harnesses. On the bridge Garrus fought of a wave of nausea that had struck him early into the event. Glancing around he saw that a half the bridge crew had passed out and the other half were busy with their stations or attempting to wake the others.

"What's the ship's status?" Garrus said groggily.

"Sir, the drive core has spun to zero. We're drifting. Engineering teams are working on it," the ops officer said.

"GUARDIANs are offline. I'll need to rekey the system," the weapons officer reported.

"Do it," Garrus ordered. The Commander could see that they were still travelling through the relay. "Nav, where are we? Nav?"

Garrus glanced over and saw Prolov still unconscious on his console. Unclipping his safety harness Garrus got up from his seat and walked to the navigator. Setting him upright, Garrus did a quick check to make sure the older Turian was stable. Content in that regard Garrus turned his attention to the console itself. Though Garrus was never a navigation specialist he still could read basic readouts. According to the data they they were going to exit the relay in one minute.

Garrus didn't wait to snap into action. "Strap in! We're exiting the relay," he barked. "Status on the drive core?"

"Drive core at 45%," the Ops officer said. "Powering it up."

The engines of the _Palaven's Pride_ hummed to life as crew all over the ship strapped themselves back into their seats. Just as Garrus estimated the countdown at ten seconds the ship began to violently shake and vibrate. However, almost as soon as that began it stopped when stars exploded into view.

Garrus got a quick glance at a silver colored mass relay as the _Palaven's Pride_ sped by it at dizzying speeds. "All stop," he yelled.

With near agonizing slowness the ship came to a complete and level stop. Unclipping himself from his chair a second time, Garrus took in a massive gulp of air and exhaled. 'That was a lot rougher than a regular trip through a relay. What is regular these days?' Garrus thought to himself. Standing up, Garrus began pacing around the bridge taking note of how each of his officers were reacting what they'd just been through. Halting beside the ops officer Garrus requested an update on the _Palaven's Pride_ and the _Menae's Might._

"Sir, all ship systems are reading green and recharging normally. The _Menae's Might_ materialized 5000 kilometers from our position and have transmitted an all clear. They're fine." Garrus could tell the officer was tense as he finished his report. Yet the young Turian managed to keep his composure.

On the other side of the bridge Navigator Prolov had regained consciousness and resume his duties. However, the information his console was giving him was confusing and damn near impossible. "Commander," he called, "you're gonna want to see this."

Garrus strode back to navigation and bent over to get a good view. At first Garrus didn't make the connection. The readout on the console showed a common type of solar system consisting of a single mid-sequence star orbited by one superearth type planet. Then it hit him, this the same star system they had left hardly an hour ago.

"Comms, attempt to contact the Shanghai. I think the relay is a bust," Garrus couldn't mask the disappointment in his voice.

The communications officer complied, typing in the necessary commands into his console. Soon however, he turned back to Garrus, confusion painting his face. "Sir I'm not picking up any friendly signals on any standard frequencies." The officer continued to type, "The QEC is unable to find a connection with anything."

A small bloom of hope and excitement appeared in Garrus's stomach. "Give me a picture of the planet with the forward viewport."

The _Palaven's Pride_ steadily rotated until it was perpendicular to the planet below. This orientation provided the bridge crew a panoramic view of the planet's landscape. Unlike the planet they had departed from which was lush and green. This one was barren, black, and rocky. For a second Garrus could have sworn he had seen a volcano belching ash near the horizon. It proved one thing, they had moved. Whether to a different dimension as Captain Bradshaw had insinuated, or simply to an uncharted region of their own galaxy was yet to be determined. They had entered a mass relay and emerged somewhere else. Somewhere, where apparently there were people who could provide aid the galaxy desperately needed.

Comms," Garrus said, "begin broadcasting that SOS signal on all known frequencies at maximum range." 'Time to dial up the locals," Garrus thought to himself.

/

Location: Unknown. Date: Unknown

36 hours later

Garrus laid on his bunk within the captain's cabin of the _Palaven's Pride_. Compared to the Normandy's Garrus's quarters were cramped and bare. Completely lacking any of the grandiose decor of the Normandy. Garrus's quarters only provided the necessities a bed, desk, and an isolated location.

So far the _Palaven's Pride_ and the _Menae's Might_ had endured one of the toughest trips through a mass relay only to have to endure 36 hours of waiting. Which wouldn't have been bad compared to a month confined to FTL, however the crews of both ships were thoroughly gripped by a strong sense of apprehension due to their circumstances. Within that period of time both ships had repeatedly surveyed the star system they had found themselves in. Confirming that they had indeed landed in an exact but slightly inverted copy of the system they'd left earlier. A brief connection had been established between the two frigates and the Shanghai through the preplaced mass relay com buoy. However Garrus only had time to deliver a brief report before the connection died. Both sensor probes that had been sent in before them had been recovered. The reason behind the probes failure to transmit any information had been theorized to be because the probes hadn't found anything Patrol Fleet 33 didn't already know.

In light of this Garrus had left explicit instructions to retrieve if a situation developed. He'd then retreated to his quarters for some sleep.

Deep inside the frigate, towards aft of the ship was the engineering compartment. Just like every other piece of Turian developed equipment its design was exceedingly spartan, showcasing just how militarily oriented the Hierarchy had been.

Hunched over a console near the drive core itself was the chief engineer of the _Palaven's Pride._ Being a Quarian, Kal'Teblain naturally knew every bolt and code inside the core. However, the crazy ride just get to where they were had placed incredible strain on the core. Even 36 hours later, not all of the effects had dealt with.

Currently he was frantically searching for a proper bypass for a pair of systems too damaged to simply patch. Kal also wished his sister Mara had been the one assigned to the Turian warship instead of him. Where humans in Kal's opinion were competent and reasonable shipbuilders, second only to Quarians, Turian ships were infuriating. Primarily because it seemed that the concept of spare parts stored on the ship was as alien to Turians as an upper and lower lip. Mara had always been the master at jerry rigging, she'd have been perfect for this post.

Briefly Kal allowed himself to remember back to when the two of them had been young children. Twins had been something super rare among Quarians when they'd been confined to the Migrant Fleet. So when Mara and Kal had come along, they quickly became something of a parade item. Their parents had been so proud of their achievement, and that pride only doubled when a section of their home vessel the Shellen lost power. At eight years old, in the dark with a portable lantern, a fistful of wire, and bits of scrap the two youth had fabricated a makeshift replacement for what they believed was a critical component to the ship. It had turned out to be a simple fuse and a light switch, but the twin's deed garnered them instant celebrity status among the other children and a few adults.

Kal was rudely interrupted from his thoughts of happier times by a safety valve that blew up right above his head. Instantly, he was doused in hot gasses. Had Kal not been wearing his exosuit he would've been boiled.

'Damn, freaking Turians, 'Kal thought angrily as he scooped up a plasma torch to repair the damage. 'What idiot designs a safety valve directly above an important terminal.' Kal sighed out loud, there had been many times when he'd prayed to Keelah that he'd get an opportunity to leave this ship. Now was one of those times.

/

The weary never got a good rest. Or so Garrus thought as his Omni-Tool beeped to life and deposited a simple message from the comms officer.

"Commander, you're needed on the bridge."

Emitting a quiet yawn, Garrus sluggishly crawled out of his bunk and slipped on his officers uniform in an equally sluggish manner. He made his way out of his quarters and onto the central elevator. Which took him down one deck to the bridge and CIC.

Garrus took a moment as he walked to see how the crew were doing. _Palaven's Pride_ had been designed for a crew of 20, yet the current crew numbered twice that. Garrus hoped that the cramped conditions of the ship wasn't negatively affecting them. The only way Garrus knew how to comfortably assess whether or not it was, was to watch from a distance. Shepard had always been the talker, while Garrus was the observant shooter. So far the crew didn't seem to mind either the ship's conditions or their commander's oddities. Feeling content with how his crew were performing Garrus stepped onto the bridge.

Taking his seat at center of the bridge, Garrus asked for an update.

He got one from the ops officer. "Commander, our sensors picked up a concentration of high intensity radiation 35,000 kilometers off our prow 15 minutes ago. Since then concentration has doubled."

This definitely felt off to Garrus. Empty space didn't spontaneously become radioactive. "Have the sensors identified what type of radiation makes up the concentration?"

"Yes sir, the common name is Cherenkov Radiation. It's commonly observed in nuclear reactors," the ops officer answered.

Nuclear reactors, such things were banned by Council law, and radiation normally seen from them in space. Something was very wrong here. "Ops, continue to monitor the concentration. Nav, where is the _Menae's Might_?" Garrus said.

Navigator Prolov didn't wait to answer. "Commander the _Menae's Might_ has taken position 500 kilometers to our port. Do you have orders sir?"

Garrus thought for a second. "Raise barriers and warm up the GUARDIANs. Bring us to combat alert."

Officers all over the bridge and CIC raced to relay the necessary orders and power up certain systems. As this was happening Garrus contacted engineering. Kal'Teblain was quick to respond.

"Chief Engineer, what's the status of the drive core?"

"Mostly repaired, you should have normal functionality commander. However, if you push it too hard it won't last long." The Quarian said gloomily.

Just as the communication between the bridge and engineering ended, something occurred that Garrus would never be able to accurately described. What could only be described as a bluish white circle materialized from within the center of the radiation pocket. This circle expanded to nearly a half dozen kilometers and from its center emerged a ship.

Garrus and the rest of the bridge crew gawked at was undoubtedly the strangest spacecraft they had ever seen.

It was shaped like an artistic flattened teardrop with a wide aft curving inward to a pointed prow. What appeared to be fins or strange antenna protruded the underneath the prow. The profile and general appearance of the strange vessel conveyed an intimidating image that screamed warship.

Garrus's anxiety was only enhanced when magnified images of the ship revealed massive square shaped metal plates that bristled with dozens of objects that had an uncanny resemblance to missile tubes. These were the only obvious armaments the ship sported, but something told Garrus that this vessel was even more dangerous than it already looked.

"Ops, give me some details. I'll take anything you've got," Garrus said.

"Commander, all I can say is this vessel is about 1.7 kilometers in length. That's larger than any dreadnought-." The ops officer suddenly cut himself off, "sir! all my sensors just scrambled! I'm blind!"

Cold fear materialized in Garrus, reinforced by what the comms officer had to say. "Commander! I just lost all communications. I can't connect to any frequency!"

'Spirits,' Garrus thought. "Are we still broadcasting the SOS?"

"Yes sir, but I can't tell if it's going anywhere."

"Commander," Navigator Prolov said pointing to the viewport, "look."

Garrus turned and what he say chilled him. A white colored pinprick of light had appeared on the alien ship's prow. One instant later everything went to hell.

A lance of pure white energy shot from the alien ship at such speed, that in an eye blink it struck the upper hull of the _Menae's Might_. The ship was briefly enveloped in an intense cocoon of energy. As the beam dissipated the _Menae's Might_ was revealed to be intact but completely devoid of power. The engines were dead, every light was dead, and there was no perceptible movement in the viewports.

"Evasive maneuvers, arm GUARDIANs!" Garrus shouted barely restraining himself from leaping from his chair. "Move us to the opposite side of the planet." It was a reasonable move one frigate versus an oversized dreadnought was the definition of suicide, and as far as Garrus knew the crew of the _Menae's Might_ where all dead.

The _Palaven's Pride_ roared to life, rotated 180 degrees and booked it away from the hostile ship, rocketing to the starboard then to port. Never staying in one spot or in a straight line. Onboard Garrus watched through an aft camera as the alien vessel launched missiles, 15 in total. Each of them locked on and pursued the fleeing frigate.

Just as the missiles maximum range the frigate's aft GUARDIAN lasers opened fire destroying twelve. The last three missiles slipped through the laser fire and slammed into the Pride's upper hull near the base of the engine nacelles.

"Aft barriers are at 5%!" the ops officer yelled.

Garrus could hear the hull groan under the stress.

"Gah! The scanners are still jammed," the same officer yelled in frustration.

Turning back to the aft camera, Garrus could see the enemy ship accelerating towards them. Even though the camera couldn't pick up or provide detailed information, Garrus could still tell that vessel had surpassed the Pride's velocity and was catching up. Another thing Garrus spotted with the camera was the projectile the ship had just launched at them. It had the appearance of an orb of blue fire as it gracefully streaked towards the Pride.

"Hold for orders!" Garrus yelled, still tracking the projectile with the camera.

Every officer on the bridge silenced themselves and focused on their stations, awaiting their commander's orders.

Garrus continued to track the projectile bearing down on them. When he estimated the distance between it and the frigate at about 2,000 kilometers he called out his first order. "Pour all power to the engines! Bring us hard to starboard at five degrees!"

The bridge crew complied, bringing the ship into a sharp starboard turn. The projectile adjusted its course to match the Pride's, but it was now coming at them at an angle.

Garrus waited until the projectile was about 500 kilometers then issued his second order. "Hard to port, 170 degrees."

Again the Pride performed a sharp turn, this time to port. The projectile, coupled with its awkward angle couldn't adjust to the Pride's sudden change in direction. It sped right by the frigate and continued onwards. The bridge of the Pride erupted into wild cheers as the crew congratulated themselves on cheating death.

Unfortunately, all sense of celebration vanished when the fiery projectile accomplished a near perfect 180 and continued to pursue the frigate. None of the crew had time react as the projectile crossed the distance and slammed into Pride, completely bypassing the kinetic barriers and began eating away at the hull.

Commander Garrus Vakarian had never seen such weapons. Where as with the Reapers they'd had at least a small defense against the weapons of the machines. Here, in this universe, they might as well have been tissue paper in a fire to whatever the alien ship had shot at them. Garrus silently listened to his officers screaming as more and more systems went offline. The Pride had been gutted.

Suddenly, his Omni-Tool chimed with an incoming message, briefly breaking Garrus out of his daze. Accepting the message Garrus found himself staring at the faceplate of a frantic Chief Engineer Kal'Teblain.

"Commander!" the Quarian screamed in panic. "Something's melting the hull! The drive core's taken too much damage, it's going critic-"

An explosion could be heard in the background. Kal'Teblain completely vanished from the screen as if yanked out of frame. Soon after that the camera feed died. Garrus only learned what happened a moment later from one junior bridge officers.

"Hull breach! We have a decompression in engineering. Repeat, we have a decompression in engineering!"

Decompression? Undoubtedly everyone who'd been in that compartment had died. Also meaning no one was attempting to stabilize the drive core from going critical. Garrus had only one option left, fighting off a wave of guilt he inputted a code into his console meant for commanding officers only. Immediately a unique alarm began blaring on the ship's intercom. An alarm all Turians knew to dread, abandon ship.

Everywhere crewmen flocked to the nearest escape craft, launching as soon as capacity was met. The bridge crew and Garrus, a total of eight Turians, managed to fill up a single pod and jettisoned away. Garrus remained at the back of the craft to get a look at the damage his ship had sustained. He could see that the entire aft section was coated in what he could only describe as brilliant blue fire. Garrus could even see blobs of molten metal forming spheres as they floated away from the wreckage.

He also could see the alien ship that had shot them down. At this range Garrus didn't have trouble discerning details of its design. Oddly enough, the ship was colored purple. Which starkly contrasted the black metal squares sporting missile silos. In fact, at this range the squares appeared to have been crudely welded to the ship's hull. Either way, the whole thing reeked of a predator.

"What are we going to do, Commander?" Navigator Prolov asked as Garrus took the pilot's seat.

He didn't know. They were in a strange universe. Completely cut off from reinforcements and communications, and they were being hunted by an unknown enemy. All Garrus could think of was to attempt to link up with any other survivors. Maybe, if enough could be gathered then-

Garrus attempted to maneuver the craft, but the controls had locked up. Pulling up a readout of the engine on the console, it indicated that that the thrusters had been disabled. Then a series of about a half dozen thumps reverberated through the craft. All eyes turned to the back hatch for what became their first look at their attackers.

The figure that swung into view was humanoid, roughly two meters tall and covered in a purplish white armor that must have been vacuum sealed, the thing's head was encased in a polarized helmet. Strangely, once the creature had positioned itself outside the hatch, it stopped and just stared into the craft. Apparently it was studying the Turians as much as the Turians were studying it.

Garrus decided to make the most of this moment of inactivity to formulate a plan of any kind. What he came with was simple and hopefully not too dangerous to his crew. The standard issue Turian naval uniform actually had a second purpose. They were specially designed to be used as an emergency EVA suit. Using a unique fold up helmet stored inside a special pouch within the uniform a vacuum seal that would endure brief exposure to space could be created.

Using a series of rigorously drilled hand signals Garrus successfully conveyed his plan and received confirmation from the bridge crew. Who all retrieved their helmets and securely attached them to their uniforms collars.

Meanwhile, the alien outside the hatch watched all this motion with what looked like a quizzical eye. Garrus didn't care however, because whatever it was, it was going to be as good as dead in a moment. As soon as the last Turian was secure, Garrus calmly pressed a red circular button labeled "emergency release." The hatch slid open, breaking the alien's grip and leaving it vulnerable to a blast of atmosphere that propelled it away from the escape craft and into the depths of space.

Their small victory was short lived. Two more of giant aliens appeared at on both sides of the hatch, and these ones were armed. They had what looked like a massive black pistol with two bayonets attached to the weapon's underside.

The alien to the left fired into the craft before any of the bridge crew could react. Garrus got a good look at the projectile. It appeared to be a solid blue metal spike. There didn't seem to be anything energy based about it. Unfortunately, Turian naval uniforms didn't come standard with kinetic barriers.

Two spikes hit two Turians in their shoulders. Both Turians spasmed once, then stopped moving altogether. At that moment three Turians who happened to have pistols themselves pulled them out and opened fire. Their shots had no effect, simply bouncing off whatever type of shields these aliens employed. The pistol wielding Turians had no chance as the aliens methodically fired one spike per Turian. Garrus snatched up a floating pistol and resumed firing only to watch as one of the alien fired a spike at him. Suddenly, Navigator Prolov was in front of Garrus and took the spike meant for the Commander. Like with the others Prolov twitched once then went still. Pushing the Navigator to the floor Garrus attempted to line up another shot, only to take a second spike to his arm. Instantly Garrus felt an agonizing wave of electricity course through his body. Briefly fighting through the pain, Garrus saw the last member of the bridge crew, who'd also seized a pistol, take a spike to the knee and go limp. Only then did Garrus black out.

/

"Chieftain, we have captured the survivors."

"Good, how many in total?"

"58 of the whelps, chieftain. We had to use stunners on some of them and lost a few warriors."

"Grrrr, how many did we lose?"

"Three, chieftain. Two were killed, one was lost to space."

"Round up six of the currs and execute them. By the way, what race are they."

"I don't know, I've never seen any of their species."

"Hmmm, return to the ship. It's been a good haul and a good hunt. We might even gain favor with the Overlords for finding something new for them."

"Yes, chieftain."

/

Location: unknown. 72 hours later

UNSC _Polaris_ , March 6, 2596

"What am I looking at, ensign."

"Ma'am, the sensors have found two vessels. One has been destroyed, the other isn't generating any power. There also appears to be a large structure orbiting the planet."

"Any life signs?"

"Sensors are still working ma'am.

"Any indication of who did this?"

"Indications of plasma damage and explosive residue consistent with Type 80 rockets. My money's on Brutes, Ma'am."

"Damn raiders."


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions and Deliberations

Chapter 6: Decisions and Deliberations

December 7, 2187

Location: Refugee Flotilla Prime, in orbit around Mars. _Destiny Ascension_ , Capital starship of the Species Alliance.

"This is preposterous. It's obviously the wild speculations of a group of unstable officers."

"Tevos, should we remind you about the last time something this big was dismissed as wild speculation?"

"No Councillor Hackett," the Asari Councillor Tevos's voice turned apologetic. "You don't."

"Good, then this discussion shall continue." Councillor Steven Hackett said.

Like a lot of things nowadays the Council's chamber within the Destiny Ascension was makeshift. A storage compartment that had been retrofitted to accommodate a large table and basic seating for every councillor. The Council itself was a little less ragged, comprised of the highest ranked individuals from every race, minus the Yahg and Vorcha. So far the Council's biggest concern had been a constant loop of who got what resource and which asset did what and where. Now, they were faced with a potential game changer.

"I still question if we should take these reports seriously," Councillor Tevos said, "What if it's been fabricated in some way."

The Salarian Councillor Valern spoke up. "The SSV _Shanghai_ is a warship Tevos. Not a vid studio," he said while watching highlighted segments of footage from the expedition. "They do not have the equipment to fabricate something as complex as this.

"We agree," the Geth councillor platform stated. "Thorough review of files yield a 100% absence of irregularities commonplace in fabrications. We have reached a consensus that these reports are genuine."

"Well, what should we do?" Councillor Tevos asked. "Even with our recent history, a civilization that could not only provided aid but resides in a different dimension. It's too wild, to... good to be true."

The Asari looked crestfallen. Councillor Hackett couldn't blame her. They'd all suffered, and suddenly a golden opportunity was staring them in the face. It did seem to good to be true.

The Turian Councillor Sparatus had different thoughts on his mind. "What of Commander Vakarian's ships? Has there been any word?"

"No," Councillor Hackett answered. "Captain Bradshaw's last contact with Commander Vakarian was five days ago. When they reported successfully transitioning through the relay. There's been no word since."

Councillor Sparatus seemed to have made up his mind on something. "Then we should send warships to secure the system. It's not like Commander Vakarian to remain out of contact for so long. He may have encountered hostilities on the other side. If so then we must be ready"

All around the table councillors nodded or voiced their approval. The Elcor councillor named Melvel had something else to say. "Agreement: warships should be deployed." He said in his race's signature monotone voice. "Imploring: we should send Refugee Fleet Gamma as well."

Now Councillor Melvel had everyone's attention. He was talking about sending civilians along with a military deployment. The Elcor councillor was quick to clarify. "Explanatory: Refugee Fleet Gamma shelters a majority of the Elcor population. We are not built for extended life in cramped conditions, least of all in space. The planet described in the reports which the relay orbits has a gravity field too high for most races, but is perfect for my people. We could settle there, and begin producing resources. Also, the ships of Refugee Fleet Gamma could then be integrated into other fleets to provide more space."

A lot of the gathered councillors agreed immediately, and why not it was a good plan. The Volus Councillor Dwarka even had something to add. "Due to my people's "gasp" need of pressure suits. We could assist "gasp" in colonizing the planet, by "gasp" implementing the necessary infrastructure, and "gasp" forming a stable economy."

One however, had some complaints. "Why should the Elcor and Volus be the only races to settle this this world others need a home too?" the councillor of the Batarians Ka'hairal Balak asked.

"We don't have the time or the proper equipment to adjust a planet's atmosphere. Plus, terraforming technology has never been reliable, we could destroy the planet. So it must be treated like a pound of eezo, with extreme care," Councillor Hackett said. Councillor Balak glared at Hackett for a moment before turning away.

When no one else attempted to argue Hackett put the plan to a vote. "All in favor of deploying a fleet of warships to secure the relay and to dispatch Refugee Fleet Gamma and the Volus to begin colonisation efforts on the planet, show a raise of arms."

Every councillor raised an arm, though the Hanar councillor rose a tentacle. The only one who didn't was Councillor Balak, who simply stared blankly at the table.

"Which fleet is to be dispatched?" Councillor Sparatus asked.

"The 1st fleet as well as the 2nd, 24th, and 40th patrol fleets are all within one week of FTL travel from Patrol Fleet 33's location," Councillor Hackett answered. "I also intend to send the _Normandy_ whose enhanced FTL drive should get there in about the same time. Just as soon as the absent crewmembers can be gathered."

"Why so many ships and who will command the _Normandy_?" Councillor Tevos asked.

Hackett already had an answer. "Because if Commander Vakarian did encounter hostilities, we need a strong presence at the relay. As to who is going to command the _Normandy_ , I'll have to think about that.

"What if the people prove to not be hostile, but talkative?" asked Councillor Valern.

"Then we prepare for diplomacy, but remain on alert," Councillor Hackett said. "Are there any more questions?" No one said anything. "Then this meeting is adjourned until further development."

/

Refugee Flotilla Prime is the largest concentration of starships in the galaxy. At a total of almost 100,000 active vessels, it's twice the size the Quarian Migrant Fleet ever was, even using many vessel from the Migrant Fleet, and provides shelter to seven billion people, roughly one seventh the total galactic population. Since it also acts as semi capital city, it sees a majority of the small number of people still travelling the galaxy delivering and picking up cargo. As well as an even smaller number of those who simply traveled just to do it.

Another group of people that came and went, that the flotilla saw quite a few of were criminals. People who preyed off the abundance of vulnerabilities throughout the refugees to enhance their lot in life or those who simply raided cargo freighters and deprived others of much needed supplies.

Although, a life of crime was very dangerous and not commonly successful due to martial law and tight military security. That didn't stop many desperate people from trying. As was the case with a small freighter, located at the edge of the Sol system, hauling basic rations and one of the last crates of Asari wine, a commodity on the verge of extinction. The four hijackers were all ex-mercenaries, remnants from before the three main mercenary gangs had been forcible disarmed and absorbed into military service or displaced to prison ship's. The ship was barely 100 meters in length which made storming the vessel a breeze. Rounding up the minimal crew of ten, two of the four, a Krogan and a human, stood guard over them. Meanwhile, the other two, a pair of Batarians, worked on getting the freighter moving out of the system.

The did not know however that the freighter carried an eleventh passenger and in accordance with the code, these four had to die for taking hostages and stealing supplies from the needy. Samara was crouched down up in the rafters of the freighters cargo bay examining the situation below her. A human and a Krogan, both armed with assault rifles, patrolled closely around the captured crew who'd been tied up and clustered together. The situation was delicate, a stray bullet could kill an innocent and biotic attacks could do the same. So an expert use of subtlety was necessary.

Forming a plan on the spot, Samara silently cloaked herself in biotic energy and launched a biotic throw at a stack of crates on the other side of the bay. As she'd hoped the stack tumbled over making a violent amount of noise, and caught the attention of the two mercs. Both pointed their rifles at the disturbance, and the human wasted no time ordering the Krogan to investigate.

Just as Samara hoped the Krogan kept his rifle at the ready and after rooting around in the fallen boxes, proceeded deeper into the bay until he was out of his friend's sight. Keeping pace with the Krogan from up in the rafters, Samara waited for the right moment. It came soon enough. Prepping a Reave attack in both hands Samara launched them down at the Krogan. Both attacks struck the Krogan eating through his kinetic barriers and began tearing him apart at the molecular level. Not intending to let the Krogan cry out, Samara leapt down onto the massive lizard's humped back and effectively severed his head off with a swipe of her Omni-Blade. She kept her balance as the large corpse slumped to the deck then clambered back up into the rafters.

The human mercenary was now on edge, having briefly heard the scuffle. Assault rifle at ready he stalked towards the center of the bay glancing at every shadowy corner, but he never looked up. A biotic pull smashed into the merc's head, yanking him towards the ceiling. He then found himself face to face with the calm Asari Justicar. Samara snatched away his weapon and tossed it aside, then she calmly reached forward and snapped the helpless merc's neck. At that moment the pull wore off and dead mercenary fell limp to the deck.

Samara landed gracefully next to him and began cutting the crew free with a plain knife she had.

"Damn, I thought we were goners," one of them said. "Thanks ma'am. We wouldn't have ever been able to pull that off, especially with the Krogan."

A handful of crewmen had dragged the dead Krogan out into the open, and begun stripping both bodies of their weapons and gear. They came away with two assault rifles, a pair of pistols, and an SMG, as well as a nice supply of thermal clips. The weapons were distributed with Samara herself taking a pistol.

"I don't mean to be rude ma'am but how did you get aboard? We didn't take on any passengers," a person Samara assumed to be the captain asked.

Briefly Samara appeared regretful. "I stowed away when your ship departed Refugee Fleet Bravo."

The captain simply grinned, "heh, I'm not complaining."

Another, much younger crewman walked up holding one of the assault rifles. "We gotta get the other two bastards," he said. "Some of us got family on Prime. They rely on our shipments, we can't let'em be stolen."

The captain nodded in agreement and turned back to Samara. "You take the bridge. Me and my boys will check engineering." Samara agreed and walked off. Meanwhile, the captain turned to his crew. "Alright, everyone with a gun follow me. The rest of you strip off their armor and space the corpses."

The freighter was secure within minutes. Samara killed the Batarian on the bridge while the Batarian in engineering surrendered in the face of five guns and a very angry freighter crew.

Finally docked with the Rayya, previously the flagship of the Migrant Fleet, the freighter was able to offload its cargo. There on the docks Samara was confronted by a delivery man with a shocking message.

/

Oriana Dominique, once known as Oriana Lawson, was shopping for clothes with her family. Vendors nowadays didn't haggle very much, the threat of the customer just walking away was all too real. Living on a fleet of ships in space didn't have many perks, but luckily for Oriana and her family, living next door to a market definitely counted as one.

Her family also had another perk, one that they weren't entirely aware of. Even though Miranda was on good terms with her sister and had paid her multiple visits and conversations, Miranda still preferred to keep an eye on her sister's family from a distance. Not that it was necessary, it was just a comfort, stopping by, making sure they were fine, and occasionally visiting. If Miranda had to be away for any lengthy period of time she had arrangements in place with ship's security just in case.

"Have you ever considered that your "watchful guardian" act is a bit shy of stalking?"

Miranda sighed. Jacob Taylor, ex-Cerberus operative like her, and a thorough dork. The man joined her in leaning on the upper floor railing carrying a paper bag in one hand.

"Ever considered getting a family of your own?" he asked.

Miranda didn't even blink. "I'm sterile remember, and who'd be crazy enough to raise a family in these conditions."

Jacob's attention turned down towards Oriana walking next to her husband while carrying an infant in her arms. "I think she's doing a fine job."

Desiring to change the subject, "what do you have in the bag?" Miranda asked.

"Just a small stash of Volus military rations," Jacob answered. "They're pretty good."

"Volus military rations? Define good." Miranda said unconvinced.

"A small military with a better food budget makes a higher quality ration." Jacob sounded quite pleased with himself.

"What are you buying those for anyway?"

Jacob's smile vanished and was replaced with a grim look. He pulled a brown envelope out of his pocket. "Just got this today. There's been some interesting developments."

Miranda grabbed the envelope and slipped the contents out. Quickly reading through them,, Miranda caught on fast to what was going on. It looked like she'd have to rely on her arrangements with the local security.

/

Sandbags, scraps, and storefront dummies, how the Hell was she supposed to create a decent firing range out of this junk.

So was the thoughts of the super biotic Jack as she stalked up and down the makeshift firing range coaching her trainees on the finer elements of using Warp. Teaching had turned out to be a surprising blast. Jack had even found the company of other biotics provided something like the family she'd never before had. At least before Shepard had sprung her from prison and made her part of his crew. She'd even permitted her hair to grow out into a ponytail.

She caught something out of the corner of her eye that right pissed her off. "Jenkins!" the trainee in question spun on a dime to face Jack. "How many times must I tell you to never angle your vectors at targets who aren't in COVER!" Jack walked over to Jenkins and grabbed his arm thrusting it out towards a melting dummy that wasn't in any kind of cover. "Is he in cover Jenkins?"

"No Jack."

"Good to see you've got both eyes. Now, see that other one?" Jack pointed his arm towards another dummy who also wasn't in cover either. "I want you slag his plastic ass HEAD ON!"

"Yes Jack."

It may have seemed like harsh treatment, but these kids didn't care. They all preferred her methods of teaching over studying in a classroom. It also helped that she deeply cared about them, though she'd never say so out loud. Many of the older kids who'd survived the War could attest to how protective Jack could be, and how it had saved many of their lives.

Suddenly there was a man, an officer by the looks of him, behind Jack. She spun around expecting something different then what she got.

"Your Jack right?" The man asked. Jack nodded. "Councillor Hackett has requested you and two squads of your best report to the _Normandy_ ASAP." He pulled out a brown envelope from his uniform. "This has the finer details of what's going on," he said handing the envelope to Jack.

As the officer left Jack tore into the envelope and scanned the letter within. She quickly determined that this situation involved family. So it was top priority.

She'd have to put someone senior in charge and replace who she put in charge. "Jenkins!" she called, and the kid came sprinting.

"What's up Jack?" he asked.

"Pack your bag. I'm placing you in second squad." First and Second squads consisted of Jack's most skilled and powerful biotics, and they'd be coming with her. "We're going on a field trip Jenkins."

/

The SR-2 _Normandy_ was bar none the most famous ship in the galaxy. However, it would never have attained such recognition without its stellar crew. Each were masters of their respective fields, hand picked by Commander Shepard himself.

So tight knit were these people that the return of four previously wayward crewmates was handled in a way akin to a real family reunion. Joker made his signature jokes over the intercom, and everyone else play catch up.

Although underneath the excitement was a sense of apprehension for the five others who weren't there. Grunt and Wrex were easy to explain. They were simply too far away and too busy rebuilding the Krogan people. Nobody knew where Kasumi and Massani were, and Garrus was the main point of conversation for many.

"What do we know?" Tali'Zorah asked. She was sitting at the central table in the _Normandy's_ crew deck with a few other friends.

"Not much, only that Garrus went missing on patrol," Liara T'soni said. That was as much as the messages had said.

"Whoever the Council's sending over to command the _Normandy_ must have more information," Ashley Williams added. "How's our friends settling in?"

"Pretty well, they've taken over their usual spots. Samara's in observation, Jack and her boys have seized the lower deck, and Jacob and Miranda have taken bunks with crew," James Vega answered.

At that moment the voice of the _Normandy's_ comedic pilot Joker sounded over the intercom. "Shine your boots, we got a VIP coming aboard and he wants a meeting in the war room."

"Who exactly is it Joker?" They all more or less called.

Instead of Joker the _Normandy's_ resident AI EDI answered. "Councillor Hackett is currently waiting for you in the war room."

"I was gonna say that," they heard Joker mumble in the background.

Quietly they filed towards the elevator. Passing the memorial wall as they did. There were many names on the wall. Among them were a handful of close friend, Mordin, Thane, Kaidan, Legion, and Shepard. They all died in defense of the galaxy in one way or another, and now it was time to defend one of their own.

The war room was located behind the CIC through a security checkpoint. There all present members of the _Normandy_ squad had gathered around the central holographic display.

Councillor Hackett was there giving them a quick briefing. "As you all know, about one month ago Patrol Fleet 33 consisting of the cruiser SSV _Shanghai_ and the frigates SSV _Palaven's Pride_ and _Menae's Might_ were dispatched to investigate an abnormal signal. What they found could have major impacts on the galactic situation."

"What did they find sir?" Tail asked

A brief flash of annoyance crossed Hackett's face. "They found an active mass relay not of Reaper origin. Scientists from the _Shanghai_ discovered and made contact with an AI whose purpose is to manage the relay and a research base location the nearby planet."

The mention of an active relay and an AI caught everyone's attention. Most especially Liara and Tali's, who were experts in those fields respectively.

"Now," Hackett continued, "after an exchange of information between the science teams and the A.I, the frigates under the command of Commander Garrus Vakarian was sent through the relay. They briefly contacted the _Shanghai_. Confirming that they made it through." Hackett's face became troubled. "That was almost six days ago, there's been no contact since."

As disturbing as this news was there were details that needed clarifying. "Councillor, you said that the relay wasn't of Reaper origin. No known species has come close to perfectly replicating mass relay technology. Who built the relay?" Liara T'soni asked.

Councillor Hackett pondered his response a moment. "The answer is very complicated." He turned to the display which until then had been showing a visual representation of the system with the relay. Hackett manipulated it for a moment and a segment of video from the expedition began playing.

The recording showed a Quarian presenting a hologram of the galaxy to what looked like a holographic eye. _"My creators never resided within this galaxy. They hailed from a parallel dimensional plane." Hackett further manipulated the display to show another clip. "...sadly, all attempts of connecting with the Ecumene or the Domain have resulted in failure for the last 99,632 local years." Hackett played one more recording. "While it is true that any attempted communications with the Ecumene has resulted in failure. There has been an increase of superluminal communications echoes filtering through the relay. I have been able to decipher some basic codes within this echoes, and have come to the conclusion that there is a stable civilization within the home dimension."_

These revelations shocked everyone. None so much as Liara, whose archaeological side was reeling from the implications. "A civilization from another dimension?"

Hackett simply nodded, "This system has labeled a top priority location. The Council is hoping that the "stable civilization" might provide aid. If they don't or prove hostile, we're authorized to destroy the relay. Until then, the 1st fleet as well as the 2nd, 24th, and 40th patrol fleets have been deployed. They should arrive in around seven days. Meanwhile, the _Normandy_ will collect some extra personnel and rendezvous with the fleet. With her enhancements she should get there in around the same time."

Miranda had a pretty serious question. "Who will command the _Normandy_? She hasn't had a true CO for a year."

Hackett turned to face Miranda. "I am Miss Lawson." Quite a few jaws dropped at this revelation. "I never retired from the navy, so I still carry the rank of admiral. I've left a representative in the Council, and intend to use the _Normandy_ as a flagship."

"Admiral, who are the extra passengers we're taking on?" James Vega asked.

"Mostly additional scientists to complement those already on the planet. We'll also be taking along some Geth analyst platforms, some will go to the planet and rest will remain onboard." Hackett said. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Are we gonna go find our friend now?"

/

Location: undesignated system. December 14, 2187.

The military fleet occupying the system numbered upwards to forty vessels of every class. Meanwhile, a civilian fleet was on the way to begin a colony on the planet below.

Under Admiral Hackett's orders the _Normandy_ deployed a majority of the extra science crew it had picked up. Then, after a transmission from the planet in forming them on what to do in case they encountered dimensional barricades. The _Normandy_ along with a fleet of twenty vessels, including the SSV _Shanghai_ entered the relay.

 **AN: One of the handful of reviewers of this story asked what elements of recent Halo games I was going to use. For the most part, this story branches off from main canon after Halo 4 but will use some things from Halo 5 (weapons, ships, details). Spartans will be playing a role, possibly not a major one but a role nonetheless. Throughout this chapter I paid homage to another frantic that mildly influenced mine, Mass Effect: Clash of Civilizations by Eterna1soldier, mainly in the way I structured the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: First Revelations

Chapter 7: First Revelations

/ERROR/DATA/EMBEDDED/CODE/ERROR/

"Is everything ready? Are all operatives and assets in position?"

"All that we need, yes."

"They are prepared for what's to come right? The Caesar Initiative isn't remotely at risk?"

"Correct."

"What about the targets? They're in position, right?"

"One is currently sidetracked with something on the edge of occupied space. He won't be gone long and will be in position shortly."

/ERROR/EMBEDDED/CODE/END/ERR®$_/;$;!/%¥€™£&¿®¢·©^}{\\\

/

Location: Undesignated system. March 8, 2596

'Where am I? How did I get here?' Kal'Teblain didn't want to open his eyes for fear of what he'd see. 'The hull melted. Free fall, floating, black, the ship... it's on fire.' It was a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare. What happened? Thrusters, built in, just in case. Escape pod... why is it empty? No time, O2 tank, rubber hose, filtration scrubbers, auxiliary ports, fresh air. All black.

Kal'Teblain realized he was lying on a cold metal surface, He thought he knew where he was. 'The Shellen, I'm home. It was a nightmare.' Confident he'd find himself on the floor of his room aboard the ancient Quarian liveship he opened his eyes. Instantly he was blinded by a harsh white light. His room didn't have a light like that. Where was he?

Opening his eyes more slowly so they could adjust properly. Kal'Teblain discovered that he was sitting at a table in a very plain white room. He didn't recognize the architecture which was blocky with hard lines and surfaces. He most certainly didn't recognize the steel grey and black uniform worn by a human woman sitting in front of him.

"Who are you? What are you? Where did you come from?" she asked.

English, one of humanity's native languages, and a language Kal was only vaguely familiar with. Kal was at a loss for words as a flood of memories rushed by him. If he was in another dimension how were humans here?

The woman repeated what she said earlier in English. Then in a garbled language Kal completely didn't recognize, and again in a chirpy almost croaking speech that was even more alien.

Alien? Kal froze, the _Palaven's Pride_ had been attacked by an alien ship. Could this human be one of those responsible?

In response to Kal's sudden suspicious glare the human's own expression hardened. At that moment Kal realized his exosuit was gone, exposing his purple hued skin, silvery eyes, and jet black hair. In previous years a Quarian in his situation would've panicked. However, the alliance the Quarians had with Geth had allowed them to repair their species shot immune systems. So Kal was not in any danger, but he still had to fight off a feeling of nakedness. Thankfully he was dressed in what appeared to be a medical gown.

The human pulled out what looked like a datapad and typed something on it. A door on the far side of the room open, letting in a creature that Kal almost thought was a Hanar. Yet there were several obvious differences, this thing had a larger body then a Hanar, shorter tentacles, and a more pronounced head. It definitely wasn't a Hanar.

The creature startled Kal when it spoke with a series of high pitched whistles and a perfect translation in English emanated from the human's datapad. "Your plan didn't work, didn't it captain?"

The human sighed, and as if in defeat slid the datapad towards Kal. She then made pinching motions with her entire hand. Kal knew this was a basic human gesture for speaking. Still suspicious of the two, Kal spoke a simple sentence in basic. He watched as text scrolled rapidly up and down the datapad then cease moving.

The Hanar like creature whistled some more and another translation came through the datapad this time in basic. "Now that languages are out of the way, would you be so kind as to identify your species, your name, and where you're from?"

Kal felt a blinding rage build up within him. "Why should I? You attacked and destroyed two ships for no reason, and now you're asking questions!" he snarled.

Kal's words were translated into English, and the human woman's expression seemed to soften. Whether or not the creature was fazed by Kal's outburst he couldn't tell. However it did try calm Kal down. "We did not attack you. You were found drifting amongst the debris two days ago. We have estimated that the battle that destroyed your ships occurred three days before you were found. Had you not had your environmental suit and the rough modifications made to it, you would've died."

Five days? He'd been out cold for five days. Kal's mind went into overdrive. What had happened in that time? Was rescue coming? How was Mara doing? He didn't get any answers.

"Could you please answer the questions?" The human asked and the datapad translated.

Kal's technical curiosity spiked as he focused on the datapad. It was as about the length and width of a standard piece of paper, and a few millimeters thick. Picking it up, Kal was shocked to find that it was as heavy as a piece of paper. A cursory examination revealed the datapad was actually holographic and housed in a thin metal case. Kal also found out that the hologram was solid, a feat of technical engineering that boggled him. On the back of the device was an emblem depicting a predatory bird with upraised wings seemingly gripping a planet with the letters UNSC across the middle, a banner wrapped around the planet that said "United Nations Space Command" .

Although Kal's amazed expression wasn't lost on the others, the human officer was getting annoyed while her companion's expression remained unreadable, as was usual with his race. Finally, the human had had enough of seemingly being ignored by her 'guest.' "Answer the questions now!"

Kal picked up the hostility in her voice and simply slid the datapad back towards her. "You first," he said, letting the datapad translate.

The glare the human gave Kal could've melted iron, but she conceded. "Captain Ariana Igrison of the human race, commanding officer of the UNSC _Polaris_." She again pushed the datapad towards Kal, "now you," she said.

Kal waited a moment before answering, "My name is Kal'Teblain. I'm a Quarian, and chief engineer of the SSV _Palaven's Pride._ "

"Where are you from?" Igrison asked. "A neighboring star system or farther."

"That's extremely complicated to explain."

Igrison merely nodded, "You're the only one of your kind we've found, all the others we've recovered are different. Mind explaining who they are?"

"They're called Turians, "Kal could feel his heart start to hammer, "how many did you recover?"

"We found twenty dead, no survivors."

But our ship's had a total crew of 80, there must have been someone." Kal thought of something, "if you're not the attackers then who are?"

"What evidence we have points to the Jiralhanae." Igrison watched the Quarian for any hint of recognition, and wasn't surprised to find none.

"Are these Jiralhanae known to take captives?"

"Sometimes," Igrison said. "Now, I'd like to talk about the artifact orbiting this system's planet. Do you have any information about it?"

"It's called a mass relay and it's how we got here." Kal took a quick breath, "this is going to sound odd, but I'm not from this version of the galaxy. I'm from another dimension." He expected total disbelief, but Igrison didn't show it. "You're not surprised?"

"The artifact in question is of Forerunner design. Anything could be true with those ghosts involved," she said matter of factly. Can we expect more of you to come through this relay?"

"It's very likely you could," Kal stated. "There's a lot about where I come from you probably should know."

"I'm all ears."

/

December 14, 2187. In mass relay transit.

The _Normandy's_ crew deck was never empty. Thankfully, even in the ship's crowded state there were still a few areas someone could have a conversation in peace, like the starboard observation room.

"So, what do you think we'll find?"

"Tail, you forgot the Garrus part of that 'where's Garrus' question."

"And I'm certain you're just as worried about him as I, Vega."

"Yes I am, but hearing his name a hundred times does nothing good for my nerves,"

"Fine," Tali sulked, "but seriously what do you think we'll find?"

"We'll probably find the idiota sampling local delicacies on an exotic extra-dimension tropical planet with a speech full of excuses for the lack of communication," the spanish descended Vega responded. "At least I hope so."

"It's good to be optimistic," the meditating Samara monotoned, "but naive to believe something so extravagant."

"Better then the other alternative," Vega muttered to which Tail silently nodded in agreement. "So," Vega began a new topic, "that scientist we picked up from the planet, one of the ones who encountered the A.I. I heard her mention something called a dimensional barricade amongst a lot of technobabble and jargon. She made it sound like something we may or may not have to deal with on this trip. Any idea when we're supposed to encounter it?" he finished.

"We already passed it," Tail said catching the surprise of both Vega and Samara.

"No joke right?" Vega asked, "by the name I the name I would've expected a little more...wham."

"It's very hard not to overhear things in engineering right now," Tail explained. "Apparently the theory came from some data the science teams decrypted from what they found on the planet. The idea is that dimensional barricades are attempts by the different dimensions to fix holes like one we're in. They're also fragile and it's thought that Garrus's ships destroyed it when they came through. The whole thing really tosses the accepted laws and of nature and physics for a loop."

"Try a double knot, "Vega said incredulously. "You picked up and memorized all that in engineering. How?"

"As I said it's not hard," Tali smirked. "There's Geth analysts in one cargo hold, a science team in the other, and a dozen biotics plus Jack bunking in her usual spot. The entire engineering team is on alert for mischief,"

Samara wasn't listening to the recent dialogue. Her mind was still pondering the idea that dimensions could repair themselves. "Fascinating," she mused out loud catching the attention of the other two.

"What?" they asked.

"That something as vast as a dimension can react to supposed injury could indicate that it is alive in some way," Samara explained.

"Let's not get overly preachy here, okay," a new female voice chimed in. The others in the room turned to find Ashley Williams in the doorway. "It's for our own good."

"Well," Tali said in an almost sarcastic tone," we are dealing with concepts so theoretical they might as well be mythical."

"True that," Vega piped up, slipping into his soldier persona. "What do you need Ash?"

"You three, ready for anything," Ashley explained. "We're exiting the relay soon." With that she walked out.

"No nonsense as ever," Tail observed while feeling sorry for Ashley. "I'd best get back to engineering."

"Okay, I'll be in the hanger if I'm needed," Vega responded as Tali left. Approaching the door himself he turned around, "later Sam," he said hoping to at least be courteous.

Samara remained silent even as Vega left. She was deep in meditation preparing herself for all conceivable situations.

/

SSV _Shanghai_

Chief Engineer Mara'Teblain had locked herself into her quarters and cried for what seemed like the dozenth time in as many days. In one year's time she'd lost her entire family. Her mother and father had been killed by the Geth in the Reclamation of Rannoch. Now, her brother was missing, possibly killed by who knew what and who knew where. Both twins had been there to comfort each other when their parents died. Now, one of them was alone and no amount of counselors or friends could fill the hole Mara was in.

"All crew prepare to exit the relay," the voice of Captain Bradshaw intoned on the intercom.

Mara looked up at the speaker for a minute. If her brother was dead she'd hunt down whoever had done it, and if Kal was still alive she'd make him wish he was dead. At least that's what she told herself.

/

"How long, Lieutenant Morrow?" Captain Bradshaw asked.

"30 seconds sir."

"Captain?"

Captain Bradshaw turned to face the new voice and found Mara at the entrance to the bridge.

"Sir, permission to remain on the bridge?" she asked meekly.

"Permission granted," he said with sympathy.

"Exiting the relay in 5," Lieutenant Morrow called out.

The two human officers and the Quarian watched the viewport as stars exploded into view and the _Shanghai_ slightly rumbled under their feet.

"Status?" Captain Bradshaw barked. He was answered with a series of resounding weapons green, all systems normal, and all crew at their stations. Captain Bradshaw ordered the comms officer to monitor all frequencies, ops to maintain sensor sweeps, and the ship to yellow alert. He knew similar orders were being dispatched throughout the fleet. They'd come here partially expecting trouble.

Ops, got anything?" Bradshaw asked.

"Sir the star charts are showing an exact match. I think we're in the same system as one we left."

"Is there anything different? Any indication that we're... somewhere else?"

The ops officer manipulated the controls on his console, multitasking between a dozen different active scans. "Sir I've got something."

The holotable behind the captain lit up. He turned to it as it projected an image of a planet. If they were where they'd started this planet would've been a garden world. The planet Captain Bradshaw stared at was a barren rock with occasional volcanic activity. He ordered the entire system shown and saw what he expected, a nondescript star orbited by a nondescript planet. A red triangle marked the location of the mass relay and a cluster of yellow dots represented the fleet.

"Have we received orders from the _Normandy_?" Captain Bradshaw directed the question to the comms officer.

"Nothing new sir. All ships are to remain in tight defensive formation and continue scan sweeps."

Captain Bradshaw returned his gaze to the holotable and studied it. It was connected to the sensors so anything they found was displayed on the holotable. At the moment there was nothing of real note. The frigates the had come here before we're gone.

Although Captain Bradshaw couldn't hear it, he figured Mara was crying under her visor as her trembling posture indicated. He understood, everyone had lost someone recently. Just then the holotable caught his attention. Five dots had appeared at the edge of sensor range. They were colored white for unknowns. If the sensors saw them, then the officer in charge of them did as well. Captain Bradshaw positioned himself behind the ops station.

"What have you found?" he inquired.

"Captain," the officer began, "these objects are not in visual range. However, they do appear to be accelerating. They could be ships sir.

'Indeed,' Captain Bradshaw thought to himself, 'they more than likely are.

/

March 15, 2596. UNSC _Polaris_

Captain Ariana Igrison watched the fleet of strange vessels on her personal viewscreen on the bridge. They were holding a tight formation over the planet. It was obviously defensive.

On another hand, there was now more evidence in support of the story she'd been told by the guest aboard her ship. It was a confirmed fact that with the advent of slipspace drives that surpassed their Forerunner counterparts, from which they were derived, nearly 85% of the galaxy had been accurately mapped. In the entirety of that vast region no other space faring civilization bearing the level of advancement displayed here had ever been found. Igrison highly doubted such a civilization could exist in Brute space.

These ships also had a fascinating aesthetic design. Although a majority of them didn't surpass the tonnage of a frigate, they radiated a sense power while maintaining the look of private yachts. In essence beautiful but dangerous.

Igrison wasn't intimidated though. Not with what was backing up her ship. HIGHCOM initially was only mildly intrigued by the _Polaris's_ discovery. However, the addition of the recorded questioning of the Quarian Kal'Teblain sparked high interest. Especially when he revealed the existence of humans in this alternate dimension of his. Soon after, command deployed additional units to secure the system and observe the artifact.

Said additional units consisted of three Vindication-class battleships, and a single Magnum-class heavy carrier. One of the many products of the intense modernization experienced by the UNSC in the 2570's, the Magnum was a perfect blend of old and new. These ships utilized the same hull design as their predecessors the venerable Epoch-class, but came with many improvements. Most of these improvements utilized heavily reverse engineered Forerunner technology, including heavy shielding, hyper accurate slipspace drives, reinforced armor, and vastly improved maneuverability. These carriers were one of a handful of ship classes known as the 3rd generation. Vessels produced immediately after the Covenant War were known as the 2nd generation, and more often than not simply repurposed recovered Forerunner systems. Ship's of the 3rd generation were the first to use technology that was a true combination of human and Forerunner engineering.

Although the Vindication Battleship was a member of the 2nd generation it was still a formidable ship. At 1.7 kilometers they were barely half the length of a Magnum Carrier. However, being armed with a single Series 8 super-heavy MAC gun as well as dozens of broadside mini-MACs meant the Vindication could dish out a limited but decent amount of punishment. They could also withstand a ridiculous amount of punishment with their super heavy armor and shields. Thus the battleship designation.

Both vessels and many others like them were perfectly suited for a galaxy where the balance of power was dictated by whoever had the largest and most powerful warships and weapons.

Gazing out of the massive window that dominated the _Polaris's_ observation deck Kal'Teblain marveled at these behemoths. They were easy to see against the backdrop of space due to their white paint scheme, which was apparently standard among this dimension's human navy.

The technical capabilities of these vessels was a Quarian's dream. They didn't operate on mass effect technology and they weren't reliant on element zero, a fact that caught him off guard at first. Their mobility for ships of such size was impressive and it was mainly due to their use of AI. Granted Kal had been skeptical and at times hostile towards these human's liberal use of AI. In time however he'd accepted their usefulness and capability to operate these ships more efficiently then any organic crew. Not to say the human crew was unimportant, quite the opposite they were very much integral to each ship. Kal was glad his initial apprehension was unfounded. Even with recent developments for the better, old fears die hard.

As if to punch his train of thought home the avatar of the _Polaris's_ shipboard AI Everest appeared on a nearby pedestal. It was a perfect representation of his namesake mountain

"Kal, Captain Igrison needs you on the bridge." As if reading the Quarian's mind it cryptically added, "they've arrived."

Kal restrained himself from sprinting to the bridge. It was the length of a cruiser from his own dimension away and he'd be exhausted by the time he got there. Plus causing such a scene wouldn't be appreciated by a good chunk of the crew. Kal hadn't been able to learn much of this dimension's history, but he knew xenophobia when he saw it. The only place he was readily accepted was engineering. There he'd quickly proven his ability with technology and made a few friendly acquaintances. He was especially intrigued by the Hanar like Huragok who seemed built for engineering roles. Able to disassemble anything and reassemble it in seconds, there wasn't much they couldn't do. There was a lot of tech in this dimension that would of great value back home if these humans could be convinced to share.

Kal stopped just outside the bridge to adjust his suit, which had been repaired by a Huragok. This action earned him quizzical glances from a handful of marine guards. Kal found the way these soldier's helmets appeared to frame their faces odd, but he didn't comment and merely passed them into the bridge proper.

The interior of the bridge was a scene of absolute calm. Officers manned their stations and did their respective jobs. Kal remained towards the back as the captain busied herself with fleet updates from Everest.

"Has the admiral made his decision?" Igrison asked.

The AI calmly responded with its oddly gender neutral voice, "Yes captain, the file has been forwarded to your device."

Captain Igrison scanned the document containing her orders. Her ship was to keep pace with the rest fleet as they did a fly by of the unknown fleet. In the meantime they'd broadcast handshake signals on all frequencies. If the unknowns fail to initiate contact or open fire, deadly force was authorized. Captain Igrison had a few extra orders. If things didn't go well her "passenger" was to be detained for further questioning. If things went to plan however, the _Polaris_ was to be the location of any meeting between them and these people.

Igrison didn't fully agree. She thought the admiral's carrier, the Rhododendron, would be the best place for any such meeting. But it wasn't her job to argue.

Igrison then noticed the fleet was already moving in system. Reacting quickly Igrison issued a set of orders.

"Ensign Grissom, match speed and vector with the fleet. Keep us in formation," she told the navigator. "Ensign Durand, begin broadcasting handshake signals on every channel." Igrison hardly took a breath as she continued, "Ensign Hendrick keep all sensors running high."

Both Grissom and Hendrick answered with a simple "yes ma'am." Ensign Durand however added a flamboyant flare to his voice that seemed designed to promote himself.

Captain Igrison elected to ignore the upstart officer and focus her attention on the Quarian who'd remained silent the entire time.

"Kal," she waved him over while tapping away on her console. When he showed up an image of the unknown fleet appeared on the captain's console. "See anything familiar?" Igrison asked. She was annoyed the Quarian's helmet covered his face, preventing her from gauging his reactions.

Kal was more than familiar with what he saw. Every one of these ships was from his dimension and he even could identify which species made which ship. A good chunk of this fleet was human, including a dreadnought, there was a few Asari cruisers as well as a handful of Salarian and Turian frigates. He easily recognized the Normandy at the forefront of the fleet, excitement building up as he did. Kal then quickly noticed the fleet from this dimension was steadily advancing on the fleet from his dimension.

"How do you intend to contact them?" a slight tinge of fear was evident in his voice.

Captain Igrison only partially alleviated Kal's anxiety. "We're gonna fly over and say "hi", and hope your friends do the same."

Kal forced himself to take a deep breath and observe as the two fleets converged.

/

"Admiral! Do you know we have giants stomping our way?" The pilot of the Normandy joked nervously.

"I'm well aware of what's coming, Joker," Admiral Hackett rebuffed. "Just hold your position." As Joker continued to grumble over the intercom Hackett switched his attention to another person. "EDI, have you gotten any updated information concerning these ships?"

"None that isn't already displayed, Admiral," the _Normandy's_ AI replied through her physical robotic body standing nearby.

Admiral Hackett refocused on the holographic projection located just below the elevated command platform towards the rear of the Normandy's CIC. Used to display maps and data and commonly referred to as the galaxy map, the Normandy's massive holotable currently displayed images of the five objects that were speeding towards his fleet. They had only recently entered extreme sensor range making the images blurry and more or less useless.

"When can I expect an update?" Hackett asked.

"About...now," EDI replied.

The galaxy map flickered briefly and a slightly crisper image of the strange ships appeared. Hackett could now discern more details about what was heading towards him on top of what he already knew. Four of the five ships were identical. They sported a flat rectangular profile with outward sloping sides. The ship's prow also sloped up and out and had what appeared to huge gun barrels or massive antenna protruding from it. The last ship wasn't as easy to describe. It was much bigger and so bizarre yet vaguely familiar that all Hackett could think of was a flying log with stubby downward sloped wings all along its length.

The hologram flickered yet again as the unknown ships continued to advance. Hackett froze in light of the new data being displayed. Jokers quip about giants was based on an approximation made the sensors when these ship had been at extreme range. It was obvious then that these ship were large but only now was full scale of what they faced displayed. The smaller ones clocked in at a lengthy 1,700 meters, surpassing the _Destiny Ascension_ by 200 meters. The larger vessel however was a whopping 4,000 meters in length. These ships could not have been powered with mass effect technology. Because at such lengths it became impractical and difficult to manage the intense heat build up that was inevitable.

Admiral Hackett had to remind himself that he wasn't even in his own dimension, and that many things he took for granted were probably absent here.

Thankfully EDI soon stepped in to fill in the gaps. "The unknowns have crossed the one million kilometer mark at 8.5 thousand meters a second. They will be within visual range in under two minutes. I can now perform in depth scans. One moment please."

"Hey, don't worry admiral," Joker resumed speaking over the intercom. "EDI will have these nuts cracked in a jiff."

Admiral Hackett simply remained silent as Joker's "jiff" turned into 20 seconds, an eternity in his opinion. EDI's automaton body remained motionless as the AI busied herself with her work.

Once those seconds passed EDI wasted no time relaying what information she'd found to the admiral. "Admiral, I've identified heat output and radiation characteristic of fusion propulsion in the smaller four of the five ships. However, I cannot detect anything resembling known propulsion signatures from the fifth ship." EDI said.

Fusion propulsion was a good explanation for these ship's massive size. Before the discovery of mass effect technology human scientists had claimed it to be the best option for space travel. The proposed designs however were massive and very costly, and was quickly cast aside with the discovery of Protheans ruins on Mars.

Now in another dimension where mass effect technology didn't apparently exist, Admiral Hackett had the opportunity to observe a perceived inferior mode of propulsion and measure it. He was impressed, although the fifth ship remained a total mystery the fact that the other four were 1,700 meters in length and could achieve acceleration and speeds that rivaled one of his cruisers was invigorating. On top of that, their use of fusion propulsion removed the limitations of mass effect technology, specifically the size limits.

If he could acquire this technology somehow. Either through diplomatic relations or, God forbid, conflict with these aliens and return it to his own dimension, it would be a step towards stabilizing the situation back home.

"EDI, have they attempted to communicate with us, or have they shown a response to any of our hails?" Admiral Hackett asked.

"No admiral," EDI replied, "at least not on any frequency utilized by us." EDI's robotic facial features morphed into an expression of concentration then embarrassment. "My apologies admiral. The Geth Analysts have proposed I monitor frequencies not in use by our systems." Again EDI's body froze as she completed her assigned tasks. "Sir, I've found something."

"What is it?"

"Several high intensity broadcasts resembling our friend or foe signals. It's highly probable the aliens are asking if we are friendly." EDI explained. "The Geth concur with my conclusion. Should I respond?"

The answer was a no brainer, "Yes."

"Responding to hails. Done," EDI said.

The entirety of the Normandy seemed to freeze as the crew waited for something to happen. Other ships weren't as calm, as EDI was repeatedly barraged with questions by nervous commanders. She simply told them to remain calm and hold position. Meanwhile, the unknown alien ships continued to close the distance.

It didn't take them long. Soon after crossing into visual range Joker's use of magnification spotted a serious shocker painted on the sides of the unknown ships.

"Uh, admiral," Joker began, "I can read what's painted on this things."

"What?" Admiral Hackett couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard.

"Jeff is correct admiral," EDI interjected, "visual examination has revealed symbols consistent with the English alphabet. Also there are numeric symbols identical to the human numbering system."

Admiral Hackett still could barely believe it. The chances of such similarities existing over such immense distances were to extreme. "EDI, keep the fleet updated. Joker, can you read off what you can see?"

"Yes, sir," Joker said, "let's see...we've got _Rhododendron, Procyon, Yed Prior, Polaris,_ and good God, _Vega_."

It took Joker a moment to realize just what he'd just read. "Admiral, these are human names-"

"-for stars and a flower bush," Admiral Hackett finished for him. He quickly arrived at a conclusion. "EDI, inform the fleet, these ships maybe piloted by humans."

"Admiral, that is unlikely. The statistics of such a thing are-" the AI paused, "we're being hailed."

Hackett had to act fast and he knew what to do. "EDI, patch the signal throughout the fleet, let them know it's real."

"Yes, Admiral, connecting now. The fleet is patched in. I'm now connecting you and the Normandy to the alien transmission." EDI glanced towards Hackett with one last question, "Should I enact translation software?"

Hackett's decision was based on a gut feeling. "No EDI. Leave them off."

"Yes admiral. Finalizing connection, done. Whatever's over there, they're listening."

Before this Admiral Hackett had never thought that he'd have to engage in a first contact scenario. He had fought in the First-Contact War against the Turians many years ago, giving Hackett first hand experience with what could happen if he failed here.

"Hello," he said, "is anyone there?" These were the first words Hackett could think of.

Barely five seconds later every officer in the Normandy's CIC visibly recoiled when a gravelly yet firm voice answered Hackett.

 _"This is Fleet Admiral Thomas Lasky commander of the Magnum-class heavy carrier UNSC Rhododendron. To whom am I speaking and what is your purpose here?"_

Visibly shaken, Admiral Hackett reoriented himself enough to reply. "I'm Admiral Steven Hackett, commander of the SSV Normandy and the Species Alliance First Fleet. We are are here to prevent the fall of our civilization."

 _"That's commendable admiral,"_ Lasky said, _"you'll be pleased to hear that my government is willing to be supportive in your endeavor. For the moment at least."_

Confusion suddenly took hold of Hackett. This Admiral Lasky was acting as if he expected them. How the Hell could be, unless..."Admiral, do you by chance know the condition of the scout force we sent earlier?"

 _"Unfortunately, I do,"_ Lasky's voice turned somber, _"they had the unfortunate misfortune to encounter a race we call Jiralhanae or Brutes. We recovered one survivor and around twenty bodies. The rest are presumed captured. My condolences."_

"Thank you, admiral," Hackett fought to hold back a choke. "Who did you find alive?" he asked.

 _"A Quarian engineer, as he refers to himself, named Kal...'Teblain."_

Unknown to both admirals, onboard a nearby human cruiser, the wails of despair from another Quarian engineer turned to cries of joy.

 _"To tell you the truth Admiral Hackett,"_ Lasky resumed, _"had Kal not been aboard my fleet this event could have gone differently. That aside, he's clearly outlined the problems you're facing, and we're willing to negotiate aid. However, before anything can be set in stone you'll have have to represent yourself in our parliament and before that you need to go through the security council."_

"Will that be hard?" Hackett asked.

 _"Doesn't have to be."_

"It seemed like a fine deal, but their was still something else. "What about our missing people? What's going to be done about them." Hackett's voice turned grim.

 _"Admiral Hackett, that situation is delicate and will be handled with care, in the appropriate time."_

"Appropriate time?" Hackett said befuddled, "a big reason why we came here was to find them."

 _"They will be,"_ Lasky said attempting to diffuse any imminent friction, _"but it will not happen quickly. As circumstances have it, Brute space is a no fly zone, strictly off limits."_

"What circumstances?" Hackett asked more than a little curious.

 _"The classified kind,"_ was Lasky's quick answer. _"Now, can we return to matters that can be reasonably solved?"_

It was obvious that Hackett wouldn't be able to argue the subject any further, so he relented for the time being. "Fine, what do you have in mind?"

 _"I'm prepared to transport an entourage of two ships to HIGHCOM Facility Iota. Other then that there's not much we can do right now,"_ Lasky explained.

"Very well, give me a few hours and I'll contact you." Hackett then feigned recalling something, "Oh, admiral, our conversation from earlier isn't finished."

 _"I'd hoped so."_

With the transmission cut off, leaving the Normandy totally silent.

EDI was the first to break the silence. "The crew will not like this, admiral. It's bound to cause friction?"

"I know," Hackett however didn't permit himself to dwell on that fact long. "What ship would you recommend we take with us?" He asked, changing the subject.

"The SSV _Shanghai_ has already volunteered, admiral,"

"Let them know they've been selected then."

/

"Garrus, Garrus, Garrus, come on buddy wake up, you've got a job to do.

Shepard!

Wake up! Commander Vakarian! Wake up!

His eyes snapped open and was blinded by a harsh purple light. Muscling through the pain Garrus moved into a sitting position and waited for his throbbing eyes to adjust. Then he did a quick examination of his surroundings.

He was in a hangar, that much was obvious due to an entire wall being open to space. Thankfully, there was an energy field of some sort holding the vacuum back. The rest of the hanger was just bizarre. It was large and separated by an upraise platform. There were multiple balconies circumnavigating the walls permitting access to the rest of the ship. In addition the whole room had the strangest purple and orange coloration Garrus had ever seen.

"Sir, are you okay. We thought you'd never wake up."

Garrus turned and found what remained of his crews staring at him with anticipation. He estimated that about 50 were present from both the _Palaven's Pride_ and the _Menae's Might._ Garrus also noticed that none of them nor himself was tied down in any way. As if their captors were confident their prisoners couldn't escape.

"Commander, are you okay?"

It was the same crewman who'd asked earlier. He was wearing a jumpsuit with the markings of the _Menae's Might._

"I'm fine crewman," Garrus answered, "Where is your commanding officer?"

"Dead, sir," the answered crestfallen, "they gathered up him and five others, chopped them up, then tossed them into space."

Garrus worked to control his anger as he got his first good look at "they."

They were gigantic hairy creatures with thick claws and dozens of protruding fangs. The muscles on their bodies looked strong enough to easily tear a Turian apart. There were many of these things up on the balconies just observing the Turian captives. A handful were down on the hanger floor doing the same, just watching.

One creature however, seemed more then mildly interested in the Turians, if its repeated deep sniffs and close proximity were any indication.

Garrus never removed his eyes from that one as he attempted to calm the crewman. "We're gonna be fine, alright. Rescue is coming, we just need to remain calm."

Without warning the alien who appeared really interested, snatched a Turian out from the group and held him by the arm off the deck. Just as Garrus recognized the Turian as Prolov, the _Palaven's Pride's_ navigation officer, the alien that had a hold of him opened its maw and bit down hard on the Turian's outstretched arm. Garrus, aware that he wasn't tied down, leapt to his feet and tried to sprint to Prolov's aid. The beast attacking Prolov then managed to bit through the Turian's natural plate armor and into the flesh beneath cause Prolov's screaming to become frantic. Garrus only made it two-thirds of way before a second alien closed the distance and back handed Garrus to the ground amongst the captives. He could only listen as the first alien succeed is ripping a huge chunk out of Prolov's arm before casually tossing the injured Turian to the floor.

Grimly, Garrus picked himself up and beelined it to Prolov's prone form. A quick examination of the gushing wound confirmed Garrus's fears. The bite had severed an artery, if Prolov didn't get medical attention soon he'd bleed to death.

On the other side of the hanger a Jiralhanae covered in Turian blood spat out a hunk of bloody meat to the floor. In a language no Turian had ever heard or understood, the beast said, "Too much bone."

AN: Things are getting real now. Anyways, apologies for the long wait. This chapter got complex and long (my longest yet) so writing slowed to a crawl. A quick notice, I made some changes to chapter 4 to make it fit better with the rest of the story. Most of them are minor, but there is a semi-major one I think many will like. All in all follow, fav, and review, have a good day and till next time.


	8. Chapter 8: If You Are Going Through Hell

Chapter 8: When Going Through Hell...

Date unknown, location unknown.

Prolov died less than an hour later, his injury was too great. Every Turian captive was forced to swallow their fury as the group was forcefully herded deeper into the alien ship. Their captors were armed with what looked like massive pistols and even larger rifles, both with huge blades affixed to them. It was obvious an attack would be costly and more Turian deaths wasn't a suitable repayment for their comrade.

Garrus had positioned himself towards the back of the group. He glanced behind him in time to watch Prolov's corpse thrown out of the hanger and into space. Garrus refocused on the hall in front of him.

The prisoners were herded through one purple hallway, then another identical purple hallway, then another, and another, and another. Before the group trudged through another door, the deck under their feet rumbled slightly, just enough to cause faint vibrations. After that, the group entered another purple hallway. Never before had Garrus felt so annoyed at how the inside of a ship simply looked.

Eventually they arrived somewhere different. To the Turians' dismay the new area was a brig. The brig was large, with a high ceiling and wide walls. Both walls on either side of the entrance were lined with about a half-dozen cells. Each one was closed off with black metal bars that contrasted heavily against the purple color of the walls. More alarming was the presence of medium sized animal cages lined up in two rows and stacked two high in the center of the room. Inside was a variety of creatures the Turians had never seen before. The most numerous being a hunched over bipedal animal with a rounded head and two large protruding tusks.

The Turian prisoners were then shoved into cells seemingly at random. Garrus wound up in a cell adjacent to the entrance with four others. Thankfully, no one was placed in one of the cages with the strange beasts. However, the distribution was uneven leaving some cells crammed and others not so much.

Finally with a moment to at least think, Garrus propped himself against the wall as the cell's bars slid in place. He'd come up with a comparison for these hostile aliens. During his time with Commander Shepard, Garrus had seen pictures of species native to Earth and easily remembered the Gorilla. There were physical similarities, but that was about it.

Another thing that came up was the inconsistencies Garrus had seen. This ship had shielding technology as was demonstrated in the hanger, but they used solid metal bars on their jail cells. Furthermore, on the way to the brig, some of the doors between hallways had opened automatically, yet one or two had to be forced open by a pair of aliens. Garrus even thought back to the skirmish that put his crew here. The alien ship had crippled them with an energy based missile, but their first salvo had been ballistic missiles. Why did they use such old tech if more advanced technology was obviously available.

Even though this was interesting Garrus knew it probably wasn't relevant to the situation he and his men were in. Already Garrus could hear other Turians pounding on the walls of their cells or rattling the bars looking for a weak spot. Even if they did escape, starvation would soon become a problem. Garrus didn't know what these aliens ate, but if it wasn't Dextro amino acid based, no Turian could eat it.

Garrus summed up his thoughts with a single word without any second thoughts as to its origin, "Shit!"

"Speak human?" a squeaky alien voice piped up.

Garrus came to the realization that there was a fifth person sharing his cell. The other four Turians had noticed the squat creature earlier, but chose to just observe it.

The new alien barely reached over five feet. It had a broad chest and shoulders as well as stubby appendages, a bulbous head, and beady red eyes. The most prevalent feature was the tank like backpack and breathing mask connected to what appeared to be a harness the alien wore.

"Well?" the alien squeaked, "Speak human? No?"

Garrus did know how to speak English, at least proficiently. He'd learned the language along with many other things from his time on the Normandy.

"I do speak the language," Garrus glared at the alien with suspicion then asked, " how do you know what a human is? Furthermore, what are you?"

In response the alien pointed to himself with a stubby finger, "Me once merchant. Do trades with humans. Need learn language, make easy. Also good challenge." The alien paused, then attempted to sum up his grasp of English, "I not good."

All Garrus really found interesting was the notion that humans lived in this dimension. He filed that information away for later as the alien continued.

"Me an Unggoy. Me named Yulassess," he said. "What you? Who you?"

"My species is known as Turians," Garrus answered not seeing any reason to keep it a secret. "My name is Garrus." He spared the other Turians a glance. Garrus didn't know any of them as they had been crew of the _Menae's Might_. They intern were more interested in their own things, and only spared an occasional glance at the commander.

"Me no heard of Tur-yans before," Yulassess said, testing the new word. "Where you from? Human space? No from Coalition space, I'd know."

Something that dawned on Garrus was how this "Unggoy" wasn't acting like a typical prisoner. He was chipper, inquisitive, and very interested in his new cellmates. Usually, people in their position couldn't care less, but this alien didn't even seem to acknowledge that.

As if to prove Garrus's observations, when one of the Gorilla like aliens shambled near their cell Yulassess leapt to his feet and waddled up to the bars. Repeatedly, he slammed his fist against the bars catching the other alien's attention. What followed amounted to a terse exchange of barks, grunts, and growls no one else could make sense of. After a minute the larger alien made what looked like a flip gesture then walked off. Yulassess waddled back to his corner and sat down with a clang as his tank smacked the wall.

"Told him need new tank," the unggoy said. He casually pointed towards the one on his back, "This one low." He snickered, "Dumb Brute say stuff head in ass. He not know what I'd do," Yulassess continued snickering at his own joke, which was mostly lost on Garrus.

"So, they're called Brutes?" Garrus asked while gesturing towards the entrance.

"Yep," Yulassess answered, "real name big mouthful. Brutes easy."

Garrus did find the name fitting, but he had other questions. "Where are they taking us?"

"Many places possibly. Have idea and plan," Yulassess said catching Garrus off guard. "No talk here. Brute feast soon, start then." The Unggoy paused, "Tur-yans need food yes? Brutes bad feeders. What food?"

Garrus was definitely finding this suspicious, but he didn't have much choice. "We can only eat Dextro amino acid based foods. Anything else will cause issues." Garrus thought for a second, "do you know if the Brutes have or use any?"

"Me no heard of it," Yulassess admitted. A moment later the Unggoy perked up with an idea. "Tur-yans come in ships yes?" he asked to which Garrus nodded. "Good, Brutes dumb raiders. Take all that not stuck. Maybe took Tur-yan food."

It wasn't a bad assessment, but there was still a problem. "Even if they did, how would we get it?" Garrus asked.

"Easy, go down hole." Yulassess pointed out said hole far in the back of the cell. "hole for craps. Goes to very low level filled with yuck."

It was to convenient for Garrus, "Why do the Brutes ignore this?"

"Fall long. Most break legs then die in yuck," Yulassess seemed to puff out his chest in pride, "Unggoy legs strong, no break. Me go down bring Tur-yan food."

A semblance of a viable escape plan entered Garrus's thoughts. "So, you head down the hole. Then you come back and us out. We'll gather supplies then steal a vehicle and run for it." It seemed sound.

Yulassess however knew otherwise. "Bad plan. Bad plan. Brute ship in slip...space," the Unggoy struggled with those words, "Felt shaking. Leave ship in slipspace. Very bad."

Although Garrus had no idea what slipspace was the way Yulassess spoke of it convinced him it wasn't to be trifled with. "So what do we do then?"

"We wait. Me have plan. Brute feast soon. Get stuff then," Yulassess explained.

"How long do we have to wait?" Garrus asked feeling more than a little impatient.

"Soon, till guards leave," Yulassess pointed to the entrance of the brig which was guarded by two Brutes.

Garrus settled in for the wait, which turned out to be a couple of hours by his estimates. In that time he learned who his other cellmates were. One was a stocky old Turian named Magnolum who'd served aboard the _Menae's Might_ as chief gunnery officer. Garrus took an instant liking to him, as they shared interests in precision weapons. The other three, Prelas, Acktium, and Sylis had been junior crewmen aboard the frigate. These four were optimistic and ready to follow Commander Vakarian in whatever plan he'd created with the Unggoy alien. They felt like they were in the best of hands according to Garrus's reputation. Unfortunately, Garrus knew they only knew a fraction of his past.

From these four Garrus learned exactly what had happened on the _Menae's Might_ during the attack. The weapon the Brute ship had employed against the frigate had locked up the ship's systems then siphoned all power from them. Without gravity, lighting, and even life support the crew had been vulnerable to boarders who soon swarmed the ship disarming and apprehending everyone aboard with little resistance. Hopefully, the Brutes had done what Yulassess predicted and seized everything in sight, including the Might's ration stockpile.

"We ready. Plan go," Yulassess hissed suddenly.q

Garrus looked towards the entrance just in time to see the guards disappear through the door.

"How long will this take?" Garrus plainly asked.

"As long as needed," Yulassess replied, "Be back. Then tell rest of plan." With that the Unggoy jumped to his feet and with barely a moment's hesitation he leapt into the hole in the cell's floor.

Garrus could hear the alien screaming all the down, whether in terror or excitement he couldn't tell. He definitely hoped it was the latter.

The other Turians had long since settled into their cells, giving up on forcing their way out. Silently, Garrus relayed what was happening with specific Turian hand signals. The crews' responses varied from affirmative to questioning if they could trust the Unggoy at all. Garrus could only remind them that they had no choice in the matter, and that they should try to save their energy.

As the hours trickled by, the Turian prisoners attempted to occupy themselves in any way possible. Mostly it was swapping stories of past events and accomplishments, while others tried to get a simple game going. The general lack of space and materials effectively handicapped any hope for an engaging game. Meanwhile, many others simply tried to sleep the hours away with varied results.

Garrus was quick to join in on the storytelling. He was in command of a large group in a serious situation, and parallels to Garrus's disastrous mission on the space station Omega were too easy to contemplate. Everyone on his team died when another betrayed them to the mercenary gangs and Garrus had been to far away to do anything. He refused to let his mind wander towards that experience and impair his self-confidence, especially now.

The crew enjoyed the story of how Garrus and Commander Shepard stormed Chora's Den and the Assault on the Collector Base was a classic. Tales of the Reaper War and Omega remained absent, but there were plenty of others to fill that gap.

The hours sped by till it seemed Yulassess had if fact forgotten about the Turians or had failed. The stories got repetitive and uninteresting while sleep offered no relief. No one even notice the faint rumblings under their feet. One Turian wearing a uniform with the markings of the _Palaven's Pride_ leaned up against the wall of his cell located at the back of the brig. Him and five others were desperately trying to appear engaged as a seventh Turian told yet another tale of yet another girlfriend. Quite suddenly, something smacked him in the head and landed on the floor. The Turian stared dumbfounded at the all too familiar silvery rectangular shape of a standard Hierarchy military ration. Looking up, the Turian discovery that a panel in the ceiling had disappeared, and staring down on him was a pair of beady red eyes. Before he could do anything another half-dozen rations rained down upon him and the previously missing ceiling panel reappeared in its original place.

Pretty soon enough Turian rations were falling from the ceiling of every occupied cell to provide one per Turian. Meanwhile, high pitched squeaky laughter could be heard echoing throughout the air ducts above the brig. Garrus watched expectantly as a panel in the ceiling of his own cell was removed. From the new hole dropped a cloth bag which landed with a muffled thump spilling handful of rations on the floor. Next, a metal pole roughly five feet in length hit the floor with a loud clang.

Then Yulassess himself fell through landing with a muffled grunt. Quickly, he snatched up the pole and use it to replace the ceiling panel he'd removed. Finishing that, he tossed the pole, and at the same kicked one of the spilled rations, at Garrus who caught them both.

"Quick now, eat," Yulassess implored, "Plan soon."

The Unggoy didn't need to say that twice. Every Turian prisoner wolfed down the distributed rations, dissipating the pangs of hunger that had been steadily creeping up on them.

Something Garrus noticed was that fact that Yulassess was awfully clean for someone who had just literally jumped into the ship's bilges.

Sensing the Turian's questioning stare, Yulassess was quick to deduce its meaning and offer an explanation. "Me shower in officers rooms. Got new tank. Brute feast big, go for long time, few guards."

Garrus decided that probably true and switched to examining the metal pole. It was a simple five foot long stick of steel. Garrus estimated it at about ten pounds and it had a sharpened point on one end. He assigned it a weapon role.

Not a moment later the entrance to the brig opened with its signature chime. A single Brute strode in sweeping its head back and forth examining every cell and cage it could see. It's gaze traveled over Garrus's cell and locked eyes with the Turian whose blood had just gone cold.

The source of Garrus's unease wasn't the myriad of multicolored stains surrounding the beast's maw. It was the single massive dark blue blood strain covering the majority of the Brute's upper body.

Cold fury blossomed in Garrus's mind and as the Brute stalked up his cell, he waited for an opportunity. The Brute got right up close to the cell bars and repeatedly smacked them while growling in its native language and gesturing at the bag of rations lying on the floor. It obviously wanted to know where it had come from. Yulassess desperately tried to talk the Brute down to no avail, and In the middle of their rapid conversation Garrus saw his opportunity.

The Turian commander gripped the steel pole, which he'd managed to keep out of sight, and launched himself to his feet. Garrus's charge lasted barely two seconds, just enough time to catch the Brute's attention. Screaming something akin to a battlecry, Garrus didn't hesitate as he threw the pole like a javelin, pointed end first, at the stunned beast. His aim was spot on. The pole passed cleanly through the bars and struck the Brute in the eye with enough force behind it to pierce the back of the eye socket and skewer the Brute's brain, killing it instantly.

Yulassess was so startled that he fell, his tank creating a loud bang as it hit the floor. However, as the adrenaline rush died down the Unggoy gave Garrus an incredulous glare. "What took so long Tur-yan?" he asked.

Garrus hardly paid the comment any mind. Although, it reinforced his notion that the Unggoy was not really a prisoner and that there was something else going on.

There wasn't time to further dwell on that thought. Garrus had just placed himself and his crew in a do or die situation. If they didn't escape now the repercussions for what had just happened would undeniably by extreme.

On the other hand, killing Prolov's murderer was at least a moment of satisfaction. The navigator was the first casualty under Commander Vakarian's command of the _Palaven's Pride_ and he refused to take that lightly.

Yulassess meanwhile, began to frantically search the Brute's corpse, which had landed parallel to the cell bars. The Unggoy exclaimed excitedly when he procured a set of purple glowing disks attached to a cord. Before any of the Turians could ask Yulassess reached through the bars and swiped one them through the cell's locking mechanism.

The bars retracted, creating an opening. Yulassess waddled through followed by Garrus and the other four Turians. As the Unggoy went from cell to cell releasing the other prisoners Garrus told one of the junior officers, Sylis, to retrieve the bag of rations. Garrus then approached the dead Brute who still had the steel pole in its head. The pole made a sucking sound as Garrus removed it from the Brute and wiped off the gore on its shaggy chest.

He turned around and found 50 now freed Turian survivors looking back at him. Garrus forcible prevented his mind from drawing similarities between this situation and Omega. Instead, he placed his focus on Yulassess, who'd just waddled by. Garrus had a handful of questions for the Unggoy.

"Yulassess," Garrus began, catching the Unggoy's attention, "how did you know this Brute would have those keys?"

Yulassess's answer was only a little vague, "him Master of Jail. Me kept watch, timing everything." The Unggoy's voice suddenly became serious, "had to see if Tur-yan kill Brute. If willing." Yulassess came up to a console and began inputting commands.

Garrus simply ordered his men to be ready to move and then continued with his questions. "What is your plan exactly? How do you expect us to help if you keep us in the dark?"

"Good questions Tur-yan," Yulassess replied without pausing his work on the console, "Plan simple, easy. Reach hanger, catch ship, leave. Brute feast almost done, must hurry. Friends already in hangar, waiting."

This new information cleared things up a little bit, but also added more questions. "How do you have people in the hanger and how can we leave? You said leaving the ship in slipspace was not a good idea."

Yulassess turned on Garrus, his red eyes narrowed in annoyance, "You not hear other rumbles?! Ship out of slipspace. Good to leave." The Unggoy pointed at the cages containing a dozen agitated tusked creatures stacked up in the middle of the brig, "Cages on timed release. Let beasts out, make distraction. Rest you learn later. No time."

The Unggoy returned to fiddling with the console. Garrus decided not to push it, pissing off their guide was not at all a good plan. He briefly examined the animals in the cages, barely a meter tall with sharp tusks, teeth, and a reptilian appearance. Garrus could only hope these bipedal creatures could keep the Brutes occupied while the Turians escaped.

The door chimed open and Yulassess scurried through, motioning the Turians to follow. Garrus took point along with Magnolum who'd retrieved a large bladed pistol or submachine gun from the dead Brute. Meanwhile, the other survivors kept in a close formation keeping an eye on the group's six.

The journey was an uneventful backtrack through repetitive identical hallways. Until the last junction between them and the hanger when a single Brute rounded the corner. It caught sight of the escapees first and bellowed a challenge before reaching for its own weapon. Unfortunately for the Brute, Garrus and Magnolum's instincts were faster.

Garrus launched his makeshift spear at the Brute, catching it in the throat before it could fully draw its gun. Then Magnolum squeezed the trigger of his recovered weapon and was briefly shocked at the automatic flurry of yellow-hot spikes that perforated the Brute's upper chest and head. The Brute fell to the deck in a heap, riddled with sharp objects.

Besides Garrus who paused to retrieve his weapon, the group barely paid the corpse a second glance. Soon after, the group entered the previously empty hangar where the whole thing began.

The first thing Garrus noticed was that the hanger was no longer empty. A pair of bulbous beetle-like vessels now filled up the previously empty space. Just underneath one of these strange ships was a completely new alien tapping its foot with impatience.

Garrus and Magnolum automatically readied their weapons just in case, but were discouraged by Yulassess who charged forward to meet the new alien. Remaining alert, the two armed Turians followed the Unggoy at a distance while the other survivors filed into the hanger.

Yulassess's meeting with the new alien consisted of a handful of exchanged sentences in another language no Turian had ever heard. Garrus in the meantime was examining the new alien. It was shorter than a Brute but still taller than a Turian. Where the alien's mouth would've been there were four mandible like appendages. Its knee joints and hands had a similar structure to that of a Turians. However, where Turians had an avian appearance this alien looked more reptilian.

A moment later the unknown alien finally seemed to take notice of the large group of Turians in the hanger. "English? Interesting," it said.

Garrus decided now would be the best time for some sort of introductions. "That seems to be the only common language," he began, planning on asking about that later, "I'm Garrus Vakarian and this is Magnolum," he gestured to the Turian next to him.

"Jul 'Allum," the alien simply said. "We must go. The Brutes will be back soon and our jamming measures won't last long." His voice was deep and throaty.

Although Garrus was grateful for the help, he wasn't as foolish as to jump in blind, "Exactly where are you taking us and why?"

Jul didn't seem to find the delay off-putting. Instead he simply explained, "Yulassess here is a recruiter. One of our best, and one who needs to get back to work," Jul shot a telling glare at the Unggoy.

To Yulassess's credit he didn't argue. He simply scampered towards Garrus and said, "Good luck Tur-yan Garrus," then left the hanger and disappeared into the ship.

"He travels the Brute slave routes," Jul resumed, "and delivers personnel and supplies when he can. Escaping and getting caught when necessary." Jul then pointed outside the hanger.

There Garrus got his first look at the planet the Brute ship was speeding towards. He would've described it as a garden world if only a large portion of it hadn't been charred black and its upper atmosphere wasn't clogged with rocky debris.

"That is where we are going," Jul explained, "The Brute occupied Sangheili colony Saepon'kal." Although Garrus didn't know it, Jul was smiling, "get your soldiers aboard the Phantoms, Garrus Vakarian. You're all now members of the resistance."

Just then the Brute ship's alarm began blaring away.

 _AN: 15,000 views! Definitely a milestone. I do hope no one thought I'd leave Garrus in a damsel in distress situation, nope. I know it's a lot shorter than the last one, but it's all in service to the story. Anyway, something that's been nagging at me to mention for awhile, even though nobody has asked, is that Cortana is still dead and the Created don't exist. I liked Halo 5 but I decided to leave those plot points out for convenience. Review, fav, and follow._


	9. Chapter 9: A Game of Governments Part 1

Chapter 9: A Game of Governments Part 1.

DATA/ERROR/EMBEDDED/ERROR

"Are pieces in place yet! ARE WE READY?!

"Shh, keep your voice down. You don't know who could be listening in."

"What? Who? The Codenames?"

"No. My guys have those boy scouts chasing ghosts from here to the galactic rim."

"Then what are we waiting for? What are we waiting for? What are we waiting for? What are we waiting for?"

"You need to calm down. We're still waiting on Admiral Lasky to return. His little side trip has taken an interesting turn."

"How so?"

"According to my agents among his fleet the good admiral has made contact with another civilization. One composed of aliens and humans."

"Humans? Free humans? We...we mustn't...we can't let them fall to the imperialists. They could help us, renew the fight and the cause."

"That is a plan for another day. We must focus on the Caesar Initiative, on crippling the UNSC and Assembly's military coordination. Then we can focus on new allies."

"We can. We will. We can. We will. We can...We will."

"You need to take your meds and calm down. Otherwise nothing will go to plan."

EMBEDDED/DATA/ERROR/END/

/

Date: December 14, 2187. 3 hours after peaceful contact. Location: Refugee Flotilla Prime, in orbit around Mars. _Destiny Ascension_ , Capital starship of the Species Alliance.

Communications between the Council and Admiral Hackett's fleet through the inter-dimensional relay had been perceived as a potential issue. Whether or not a QEC connection could be created and maintained over such massive distance, nobody knew. The accepted workaround was to use intricately detailed recordings to transmit information. These recordings would be sent to the fleet guarding the Council's end of the relay, then broadcast to either Admiral Hackett or the Council respectively.

 _"...I'm unsure if the UNSC acts as this humanity's primary government or if there is another body they report to. Rest assured, peaceful relations have been initiated and I'll strive to keep it that way. Attached to this recording are several data packets containing what little information we have at the moment. It's mostly sensor data and personal inferences as well a report from Chief Engineer Kal'Teblain, the only recovered survivor of the Palaven's Pride. Hackett out."_

"Bullshit!"

Every councillor turned to face the source of the outburst as the holographic image of Admiral Hackett dissipated.

"Councillor Balak explain yourself!" Councillor Sparatus demanded.

"There can't possibly be humans in this other dimension," Balak angrily glared at the spot Hackett's hologram had been, "It's all fabricated."

"There is insufficient data to validate either claims," the Geth Councillor interjected.

"I don't need you to tell me what's obviously fake, machine!" Balak yelled, to which the Geth and Quarian councillors visibly bristled.

"You go to far Batarian," the Quarian councillor threatened.

"Enough," Councillor Tevos said sternly. "Councillor Balak, regardless of whether there is or isn't any definitive proof of the existence of humans in the second dimension we haven't examined the entirety of Admiral Hackett's report yet."

"It's all fake," Balak retorted.

"That's not fair,"

"Fair!?" Balak screamed, "Don't you lecture me on fair! The Skyllian Blitz, Torfan, Earth instead of Khar'Shan, Batarians are the aggressors and humanity are the saviors! We've always been trampled on and now even when we're endangered with a population of a few hundred thousand we're still not given priority! If you think your people have suffered as much as mine, think again Asari! And if you honestly believe that the humans will come to the rescue yet again, hmph, it's fantasy, pure fabricated fantasy!" Councillor Balak ended his tirade with a deep inhale. Then he angrily leapt from his chair and stormed towards the exit.

"Councillor," Sparatus said calmly, prompting Balak to pause. "You've taken this too far and blown it way out of proportion. Please sit down, we'll examine the rest of the report and discuss our next move rationally."

Councillor Balak only stared blankly at Sparatus, "No Turian, I haven't taken this matter far enough." With that, he left, leaving a stunned Council behind.

"It is unfortunate this came to pass," the Hanar councillor said a minute or two later.

"It was "gasp" inevitable," Councillor Dwarka added.

"Agreement: The Batarians are a brutal and arrogant people. This was long in the making. Alerting: We have other matters to discuss," Councillor Melvel monotoned.

"We cannot just ignore the Batarians," Councillor Valern implored, "A minority they may be, but if they manage to break away... The last thing this Council needs is a civil war on any scale. It could weaken us significantly"

"So what? Should we just give them what Balak wants? Special treatment for a few hundred thousand while billions suffer in identical situations." Councillor Sparatus sarcastically asked.

"No, we wait for Councillor Balak to cool off then attempted to reason with him. If that fails..." Valern's expression turned serious, "...we replace him,"

"This is all the more reason to focus on the other issue at hand," Councillor Tevos quickly interrupted, "If we solve this one the others will be that much easier to deal with." Tevos briefly paused before beginning to input commands into her Omni-Tool, "I'm distributing the data packets Hackett delivered. Read through them and be ready to present your conclusions."

The Council spent the next quarter hour examining the entirety of Hackett's report. The verbal exchange between Admirals Hackett and Lasky was a source of mild debate and disappointment, while Kal'Teblain's report and Admiral Hackett's inferences about fusion propulsion sparked higher interest.

"Speech patterns, characteristics, and language samples generally match those of humans," the Geth councillor said referring to the exchange.

"Meanwhile, Commander Vakarian may have been taken prisoner along with a majority of his crew, and this UNSC refuses to help," Councillor Sparatus sighed deeply, "This doesn't bode well."

"They probably have a decent reason for it," Councillor Tevos said, "We just don't know what it is."

"There'd better be a good reason, and I certainly hope they're not lying about these Jiralhanae aliens," Councillor Sparatus said with reserve.

"What could we do if they were?" Councillor Valern asked slightly alarmed, "Have you even noticed the sheer size of their ships? Regardless of the fact that we know nothing of their weapons technology, we'd be seriously outclassed if we had to face off against a fleet, or fleets of these ships." Councillor Valern finished his statement with a poignant observation, "We have no power in this situation."

No said anything for awhile as Valern's point settled in. It was true, at moment the Council had no real bargaining power against the UNSC and no idea what the UNSC would even want from them. The comment made by the UNSC admiral hung over the Council like a dark cloud, _"My government is willing to be supportive...for now."_ Obviously, UNSC support could be lost before it was even gained. The big question was just how were they going to secure UNSC aid.

"It is my observation "gasp" that we must gain power," Councillor Dwarka stated, perfectly summing up the obvious. "We do this with "gasp" a show of technology. Show these "gasp" humans what we have and they're bound to " gasp" see something they like."

"Intrigued: The fusion propulsion systems Hackett mentions are interesting," Councillor Melvel spoke up. "As the admiral states, they would be a benefit to relieving our vessels of size constraints."

"It's not remotely a cure for our issues," Councillor Sparatus stated, "It barely substitutes as a painkiller. Even if we did acquire the schematics for fusion technology, we don't have the proper infrastructure to properly construct it or to train personnel to use it." Sparatus shook his head, "We need something we can act on quickly and easily."

Only one other councillor caught on to what Sparatus meant. "We should negotiate for colony rights," the Geth councillor simply said.

All eyes that traveled to the Geth platform, except for Sparatus's, registered shock.

"We will explain," the Geth monotoned, "As Admiral Hackett follows through with Councillor Dwarka's plan he will focus the negotiations on the acquisition of colony rights in the second dimension. This would provide us with a safe haven to settle a large number of refugees while we focus our attention on restoring our galaxy for future generations."

"Hold on councillor," Tevos said, " what exactly did you mean by "future generations"?"

"The colonies established in the second dimension would be permanent," the Geth councillor elaborated. "It would be wise to gain the permission of the established government to prevent tensions between us and them. Also, due to the psychological trauma of the war with the Old Machines many refugees who settle in the new colonies may refuse to return," the platform's head plates seemed to scrunch up in a mechanical shrug, "That is our consensus."

For many this eye popping revelation wasn't easy to swallow, but it was an undeniable fact. According to Geth statistics, food shortages and rationing would lead to widespread famine In the next six months, while irreparable mechanical failure would begin plaguing starships within a year and a half. The simple truth was, in its devastated state the galaxy couldn't support a population of 49 billion. These proposed colonies would be paramount in lessening the strain currently placed on very limited galactic resources, whether or not the colonists ever returned.

"Well, we don't have much choice," Councillor Valern spoke up, "We'll compose a report for Admiral Hackett placing emphasis on basic supply shipments and colony rights as well as maintaining positive relations with the UNSC."

/

Location: Advanced Research Installation 0002. Date: December 15, 2187.

FIZZZZZZZZZZZZZBH-ZAP-BANG-CLANG

The Geth platform fell hard to the silver floor. It writhed maniacally as sparks, wires, and conductive fluids ejected from every joint and opening. Finally, the platform's flashlight like eye shattered, and the Geth was silent.

 _"Unfortunate, even with an increase of software compatibility of 2.10% this chassis's hardware is still incompatible with my runtime matrices by a factor of five."_

Another pair of Geth rushed in to retrieve their damaged platform for repair. This was the third failed attempt to relocate the AI, 888 Inverse Tangent, into a Geth platform. The AI himself had been extremely supportive of the endeavor, but it quickly became apparent that wouldn't be easy.

Professor Takada observed the debacle and dozens of other occurrences from atop a pyramidal platform a short ways away. A massive amount of progress had been made on the Forerunner installation in the past two weeks. The entire scientific expedition had moved into the structure setting up labs, equipment, and stations throughout the installation. With the help of Inverse Tangent, vast amounts of information had been translated and stored for later examination. The arrival of the Geth analysts a day earlier had more than doubled the rate at which the expedition collected information and mapped out the structure.

Professor Takada smiled inwardly. The recovered data had revealed a lot about the Forerunners, basic social and political structures, historical information, and most importantly their primary interest in Takada's galaxy. During their brief stay the Forerunners had created numerous theoretical implementations for element zero that had Takada and dozens of other scientists excited.

As the elderly Asian professor observed the goings on of the installation's control room, his face briefly registered sadness. He wished his granddaughter Dr. Masuyo had stayed instead of joining the fleet bound for the second dimension. It was one thing when your only living relation was somewhere else in the galaxy, a separate dimension was another thing entirely. Professor Takada knew the story behind the animosity between him and his granddaughter would haunt him to his grave. He only hoped that his granddaughter would forgive him before his time came.

/

Location: SR-2 _Normandy_. Date: December 15, 2187, 6 hours after peaceful contact, Species Alliance calendar.

The vidscreen that displayed the recorded message from the Council winked off, leaving Admiral Hackett staring at a blank screen in disbelief. Colony rights? The Council's decision made Hackett's job even harder, especially at a critical moment like this. The only upside in the Council's message was the official ambassadorial status he'd been granted. Admiral Hackett rubbed his temples in an attempt to dispel the stress he was feeling. After a minute Hackett left the extravagant captain's cabin for the central elevator which took him down to the shuttle bay deck.

There, he found the team he would be taking with him aboard the UNSC ships. The primary security detail would be headed by Jacob Taylor and included Ashley Williams and James Vega. Doctors Liara T'soni and Masuyo Takada would be providing science expertise as well as diplomatic reinforcement. Miranda and Samara were to fill the roles of dedicated biotic bodyguards while Tali'Zorah would also be accompanying the group as tech support. Meanwhile, Jack and her biotics would remain behind as a quick reaction force.

Regardless of the fact that Jack wasn't going, didn't stop her from showing up in the hangar to see the group off and to chew out Hackett as he exited the elevator.

"We should be focusing on finding Garrus," Jack hissed as Hackett approached the pair of large terminals in front of the elevator, "Just cause some pompous fuck admiral pulls 'classified' and 'forbidden' out his ass doesn't mean we drop everything and follow him on a dime."

Hackett understood Jack's point, but also recognized a few flaws. "I've not forgotten about Commander Vakarian and I fully intend to find our missing people," Hackett sucked in a quick breath, "The UNSC and Admiral Lasky represent our only lead to Garrus's location. They know what happened and who did it, and they might know where the commander could've been taken. We also can't forget about the countless others who might be relying on us right now."

Jack didn't answer immediately however her expression turned to one of suspicion, "What if it turns out our new pal is responsible? What then?"

Hackett elected to ignore Jack's mocking tone and provided a very simple answer, "If that's the case then we'll improvise." Even as Hackett said that he realized he had no idea what to do if things came to that.

Jack didn't continue the conversation, and thankfully just moved on, leaving Admiral Hackett a quick moment to himself. He placed his focus solely on the impending mission and his team, all of which were gathered in the middle of the shuttle bay. Most of their expressions indicated that they'd overheard Jack and Hackett's conversation and for the most part agreed with Jack's sentiment. Nevertheless, Hackett knew they respected him and would follow him.

As nine person team filed into one of the _Normandy's_ specialized Kodiaks, Hackett mentally reviewed the rendezvous plan provided by the UNSC carrier. He didn't particularly care for it at all. The whole thing was a thinly if at all veiled intimidation tactic. The SR-2 _Normandy_ and SSV _Shanghai_ were to dock with the carrier UNSC _Rhododendron_ , but the real meeting was to take place aboard one of the escort ships, UNSC _Polaris_. So Hackett, his team, and a shuttle from the _Shanghai_ would be going in alone effectively cut off from the fleet. Meanwhile, Captain Bradshaw of the _Shanghai_ would have tactical command of both Species Alliance vessels.

"Joker," Admiral Hackett called on his communicator, "are we in position to leave?

Within the _Normandy's_ cockpit on the ship's second deck Joker's attention never drifted from expertly maneuvering the _Normandy_ between the massive UNSC vessels. "Admiral, were not quite there yet so hold on. I'll tell you when," he said with a smirk.

As the _Normandy_ , closely followed by the _Shanghai_ , dipped underneath one Vindication Battleship another one appeared on the forward viewport. Joker couldn't help but smile. The route the _Normandy_ had been provided had given them a scenic view of the UNSC fleet and Joker was soon convinced the fleet's commander was a mild show off.

Initially content to just pass by the fast approaching behemoth, Joker's disposition towards the UNSC ship changed slightly when he saw it was the one named _Vega_. The _Normandy's_ pilot could just imagine the dumb grin on a certain alliance marine and how the _Normandy_ crew would never hear the end of it.

Luckily, EDI was present in the co-pilot seat to derail Joker's train of thought. "Jeff, the vessel at which the admiral is to disembark to is the one behind this one." EDI was silent for a moment, seemingly focused on something else, "I'm raising the _Normandy's_ counter intrusion software to the maximum," the AI said matter of factly.

"Why? Fearful of something hacking the ship?" Joker only half jokingly asked.

"Indeed, it seems the UNSC ships are coordinated with AI," EDI warned.

"How do you figure?"

"One of them complemented the _Normandy's_...'engine nacelles'." EDI answered warily.

Engine nacelles? Really? Joker shook his head. EDI's one notable moment of humor had been decidedly morbid but...engine nacelles!? Joker had no intention of letting an AI from another dimension steal his wisecracking reputation.

"Well, I think your engine nacelles are just fine," Joker began, knowing how EDI and the _Normandy_ were considered by many to be one and the same, "Personally, I find your drive core a lot more interesting, and your duel Javelin Torpedo launchers, absolutely tantalizing."

Even though Joker couldn't see the brief expression of annoyance that flashed across EDI's robotic face, he could hear it. "You can tell Admiral Hackett that he can depart now."

Joker chuckled nervously. He'd more than likely never live this down and would forever fear for his life. However, the _Normandy_ had indeed passed over the _Vega_ and Admiral Hackett's destination, the UNSC _Polaris_ , was in sight.

"Admiral Hackett you're cleared to disembark. Have a safe trip." Joker cheerfully said into the intercom.

/

March 16, 2596. UNSC _Polaris_.

The _Polaris_ didn't have a true hanger bay. As a battleship designed for escort and ship-of-the-line roles it only had what amounted to a small shuttle bay. It was located in the aft of the ship's belly, and only used to store and service a small number of D90 Pelican Troop Transports.

Fleet Admiral Thomas Lasky stood towards the rear of the bay and grinned at the all too familiar boxy bird like shape of the transports spaced evenly on either side of the bay. Try as the UNSC might, the classics simply refused to be replaced and had thoroughly smashed the competition. Mainly due the sheer number of upgrades that kept them relevant in this day and age. Lasky didn't mind that in the least. In all his 86 years of life he'd never encountered a more reliable design.

Lasky pulled his mind back to the present as the _Polaris's_ AI Everest announced the imminent arrival of Admiral Hackett's shuttles. He looked to his left and right, noting how Captain Igrison, the _Polaris's_ higher officers, and the small group of marine guards held themselves. Unsurprisingly, they were all nervous and it showed in their rigid stances. Especially the marines, many of whom had positioned themselves in locations that would afford the most cover if something went wrong. Oddly enough, Lasky found that it was the rescued Quarian, holding his ground on the far left of Lasky's entourage, that appeared the most unnerved.

Seconds later an alarm rang out signifying the presence of the inbound shuttles. The plasma based shielding that separated the bay the void of space dimmed from an electric blue color to a dull blue, indicating it was now possible for vessels to pass through it. The pair of vehicles that finally crossed through the shields heavily reminded Lasky of oversized wheelless cars. They had a blue and white color scheme and sported a white emblem that resembles an arrowhead encompassing a trio of stars. The vehicles themselves had a sloped forward section where a pilot could be and an upraise rear section that Lasky assumed held the craft's engines. As the unknown vehicles settled to the bay's deck, Lasky couldn't help but notice just how silent these craft were compared to vehicles of similar size in the UNSC's vast armory. The only notable noise Lasky did hear was when the craft made contact with the deck. He noted that fact as something to ask about.

Admiral Lasky didn't even bother with keeping track of the seconds that moved by. All he paid attention to was that at some point after the strange car-like craft landed the doors on the shuttle's side slid open, and everything might change.

/

The Kodiak wasn't as crowded as it could have been. It was designed to carry up to fourteen personnel and right now it only carried nine.

Admiral Steven Hackett gripped his seat's safety harness and blankly stared into the shuttle's darkened interior. For what seemed like the thousandth time he mentally reviewed the circumstances that put him in this position. He was in a another dimension on his way to negotiate with a second humanity with orders to focus on colony rights, and Hackett had no idea if he had anything worth trading. Had the year been 2185 instead of 2187 Hackett would've dismissed this scenario as mediocre science fiction, yet here he was living it.

"Admiral Hackett," the Kodiak pilot called, "we've been given permission to dock. Both shuttles are on the final approach."

Hackett simply nodded to himself and enacted a final examination of his team. Unlike Hackett who wore his decorated blue officer's uniform, a majority of the _Normandy_ team wore military fatigues with the exception of Tail in her exo suit and the two doctors who were dressed in lab coats. All of them were tense and it showed plainly on most of their faces.

"We're coming in for a landing, admiral," the pilot intoned.

Very briefly Admiral Hackett feet a sizzling sensation and every hair on his body stood on end. To the team it felt like they'd just moved through a cloud of static electricity. None of them had time to ponder exactly what had happened before a muffled thump warned them that the shuttle had landed. Soon after, the Kodiak's side doors opened.

Cautiously the _Normandy_ team climbed out of the Kodiak and stepped onto the unfamiliar deck of a UNSC battleship. The gunmetal grey and black floor, ceiling, walls , and harsh white illumination was off-putting as it conflicted with the familiar blue tint present in most ships back home. However, the sharp angled architecture wasn't alien to the point of unnerving which at least helped suppress apprehension.

The first thing Admiral Hackett noticed was the group from the second Kodiak from the _Shanghai_. The group only numbered three, there were two Salarian marines dressed in full combat gear and armed with rifles, between then was a single female Quarian whom Hackett guessed to be Mara'Teblain. She was the sister of Kal'Teblain who was the only confirmed survivor of Commander Vakarian's doomed ships.

In all the team only had a few seconds to examine the utilitarian design of the bay before their attention was drawn towards its occupants.

"Hey, we've got company," Jacob Taylor said motioning towards the far end of the bay.

Over there, was in fact a group of ten humans standing at the rear of the hanger just watching the _Normandy_ team. Their dress made differentiating between officers or soldiers easy as their uniforms couldn't be anymore different. There were four officers, three male and one female, all in steel grey padded uniforms, each one displayed various amounts of ribbons and medals and all four wore grey peaked caps and polished black boots. The six soldiers wore different uniforms from each other. Three of them had heavy green armor made up of bulky metal plates with helmets that covered the face with a skull-esq facemask that only left their eyes visible behind green goggles. The other three wore more compact armor composed of what looked like khaki Kevlar and white helmets that wrapped around their heads but only covered their eyes with golden visors, leaving the nose and mouth visible. The one thing in common between all six soldiers were the sleek and elongated matte black rifles slung loosely over their shoulders, prepped and ready to be brought to bear if at any point necessary.

Admiral Hackett hastened to arrange the _Normandy_ team into a hasty formation with both doctors flanking him and everyone else spaced out behind him. After that was completed Hackett set the group on a steady pace towards their waiting hosts.

As the team closed the hundred foot distance between them and UNSC delegation, James Vega made an astute observation. "Looks like we're getting a greeting from the head honcho, eh," he said, vaguely gesturing to the officer closest to them.

His comment wasn't unfounded. The officer in question definitely stood out not only because he was at least a few inches taller than those around him, but mainly due to his uniform. On top of what appeared to be the standard steel grey was an impressively large number of ribbons and medals as well as a black and gold sash that crossed diagonally across the officer's chest. Even his cap sported additional golden ornamental designs on the peak and brim, and he had a pair of pauldron like attachments on each shoulder that succeeded in making him stand out more.

Once Hackett passed within thirty feet of the UNSC group he noticed that the stand out officer was significantly older than his compatriots, possibly older than Hackett himself by at least a decade. The officer, whom Hackett began to suspect was the eponymous Fleet Admiral Lasky, had a squarish face with a decent number of wrinkles, stoic brown eyes that radiated wisdom and experience, and close cropped grey hair that was visible in some places under his cap. He also stood straight and tall, not showing signs of stoop or crouch usually attributed to advanced age.

"We'd all be smart to keep comments like that to ourselves." Ashley Williams remarked dryly, "We've no idea how these people might take it."

Her words caused a handful of frowns among the _Normandy_ team. They'd known Ash for so long it was easy to see just how hardened she'd become in the past year.

Admiral Hackett couldn't dwell on what was occurring behind him as his attention was fully affixed on the highly decorated UNSC officer not a meter in front of him. Both Admiral Hackett and the older officer calmly examined each other at this distance. Meanwhile, their respective entourages eyed each other warily, waiting for something to happen.

As it happened, Fleet Admiral Lasky made the first move, "Admiral Hackett, it's good to finally meet," Lasky said while offering his right arm, "Hopefully we can keep things cordial between us."

Hackett shook Lasky's offered hand, both noted the firmness of the other's grip as well as the familiar ranking insignia on each other's collars, four stars for Admiral Hackett and five stars for Fleet Admiral Lasky. "Indeed, though I must ask why you and your people have been so quick to offer help?" Hackett replied.

Lasky momentarily appeared contemplative before gesturing to edge of the bay. There, Hackett noticed Kal'Teblain's presence for the first time and the beginning of his reunification with his sister.

"As I said when we spoke last," Lasky said, recapturing Hackett's attention, "Your Quarian engineer provided a basic outline of your government's recent history. Suffice it to say, it was enough to elicit certain sympathies in most officials who know about it on my end."

This was a good start in Hackett's opinion, hopefully it would stay that way. "That's good to hear," Hackett paused, "Is it all possible that we could dispense with introductions and take our conversation somewhere more appropriate."

"Sure," Lasky agreed. "I'm Fleet Admiral Lasky commander of this fleet," he said pointing to himself, then to those around him, "and this is Captain Ariana Igrison commander of the _Polaris_ and her senior officers." Lasky didn't mention the marines.

"You've already figured out who I am," Hackett told Lasky. He pointed out Liara and Masuyo, "These are my scientific advisors, Dr. Liara T'soni and Dr. Masuyo Takada." The doctors and Lasky exchanged greetings.

Before moving to introduce the other members of his team he noticed that Lasky's gaze hung for an inordinate amount of time over both Asari members with a blank expression. He couldn't tell whether the UNSC admiral was interested or apprehensive.

"My security team is lead by Lieutenant Commander Williams and Lieutenants Taylor and Vega," Hackett listed off while motioning to each in turn. "Engineer Tali'Zorah provides tech support and..." he hesitated on Miranda and Samara. They'd never technically been military so they didn't have any formal rank. Hackett just made something up, "...private contractors Miranda Lawson and Samara."

Once Hackett finished Fleet Admiral Lasky was quick to offer compliments and instructed Captain Igrison to lead the group to a conference room. Subtlety to avoid compromise, Lasky flicked his eyes towards the multitude of small elevated platforms spaced evenly along the bay walls, used by mechanics to service the Pelican dropships. He nodded appreciatively when he saw no sign of the camouflaged security personnel posted on each platform. After that, he turned to follow Captain Igrison.

"Joker, is everything set on your end?" Admiral Hackett asked into the communicator in his ear.

"We're all good here, admiral. Had some issues with docking, but its been dealt with," Joker reported, "We'll be ready when you need us."

Admiral Hackett felt relief from this news. So far everything was indeed going just fine. Before he move forward however, he felt a light tapping on his shoulder.

Hackett turned and found Tali behind him with a question, "Sir, if it's alright I'd like to remain here, please?" She explained why by pointing to where the other two Quarians were.

Hackett saw no reason to deny her request. Quarians were a close knit people now more than any time before.

As Tail moved off and the two marines who'd tagged along stayed back to guard the shuttles, the rest of the _Normandy_ team followed the UNSC group through a large door at the far end of the bay.

The door deposited the team in a wide white and black colored hallway with what seemed to be trademark UNSC blocky design. After about a hundred meters the hall curved upward into a shallow ramp. There, Admiral Hackett caste a look back down the hall and saw the three lightly armored khaki soldiers following the team. It appeared that the Heavier green armored soldiers had stayed behind.

/

Directly above the large door that lead deeper into the _Polaris_ was a medium sized window that separated the bay from a small observation room on the other side. There, a trio of off duty ensigns had watched everything that had transpired down below.

"So far they don't to bad to me."

"Nothing looks 'to bad' to you Hendrick," Gavin Durand scoffed while casually leaning sideways against the glass. "You got any thoughts over there, Worley-Bird?"

"No," Grissom stated, staring into the bay.

"Really? Nothing?" Gavin asked unbelieving and shooting questioning looks at both his friends. "You two are pro conversationalists. You know that, right?"

Neither Hendrick or Grissom answered.

"Oh come on. What are you two thinking about?" Gavin nearly pleaded.

"I'd like to know if these people have any similarities with the Covenant," Grissom explained, speaking the word 'Covenant' like a curse.

"Same," Hendrick agreed.

Gavin lightly chuckled, "They're obviously not, for three very good reasons," he waited until he had his friends' full attention. "One, they haven't fired on us, two, we haven't vaporized them, and three, they have humans with them."

"So, I take it you believe their claims of being extra-dimensional?" Grissom pointed the question towards Gavin.

"What I do know is that these people used a Forerunner device to get here and that has a bunch of officers are going nuts," Gavin answered. "Plus, in all our years of accurately mapping out the galaxy we've never encountered this group before. I'd say that's cause to lend them some credence," he finished.

"And you expect everyone to just accept that?" Grissom's tone betrayed his disbelief. "I'd be fine with them as long as they play nice. But you of all people should be aware of the anti-alien stigma gripping many of the colonies."

"Yeah," Gavin suddenly became very sullen with a twinge of sadness in his voice. "I don't need to reminded of that."

The unspoken of event happened years ago during Gavin's first year at Officer Candidate School on Luna. In response to a perceived increase in xeno sympathizers in the military a radical group of xenophobes known as Sapient Sunrise detonated a military grade explosive in the school cafeteria. The blast killed 90 cadets with only a handful, including Gavin, surviving because they were behind the kitchen counter at the time. Gavin spent early a year in rehabilitation for PTSD and in that time he developed a deep hatred of anyone who could be classified as a bigot, alien or human.

All three ensigns were silent for a few seconds, more out of respect then anything else. Eventually it was Gavin who broke it up.

"That just means one thing," Gavin piped up, his cheery personality completely burying the sadness and grief. "We have the perfect opportunity to break the ice. To show friendly intentions on both sides."

Hendrick and Grissom shared a look before turning back the Gavin.

"What exactly are you planning?" Grissom asked and to which Hendrick nodded.

"Well," Gavin began, "Grissom, you've still got that video recorder in your bunk. You can give it to Hendrick and he'll be our cameraman. Grissom you can just tag along," Gavin smiled, "and I'll be le tour guide," he said with a fake French accent.

Both Grissom and Hendrick caught on instantly.

"No way," Grissom spoke, "we'd get in serious trouble, especially without permission."

"Relax, we won't reveal anything classified. All we're gonna do is show them around, here's a reactor, there's a gun, and that's a bed. We'll even take a scenic route if you're worried about them memorizing the layout."

Hendrick seemed convinced although Grissom still had doubts. "How are we going to host a tour if all the aliens are in a conference?"

Gavin's smile just got wider as he pointed down into the bay towards a trio of conversing Quarians. "We'll start with them and make it up as we go."

/

Regardless of it age, as a capital warship of the UNSC Navy, each Vindication-class Battleship is outfitted with the necessary equipment and stations to properly host flag officers. The most important of these stations being the flag bridge an area used by senior officers to coordinate and command task forces and fleets separate from the host vessel's primary bridge. This room could also serve as a meeting room of sorts.

The large doorway connecting the flag bridge to the rest of the ship opened to permit Fleet Admiral Lasky and a group of UNSC officers access. They were followed by a second group of people totally unfamiliar with, and in awe of, the UNSC warship which required a tram way to effectively traverse its immense length.

"Everest, please inform the guards outside that no one is to enter this room until further notice and power up the holotable just in case," Lasky ordered the _Polaris's_ AI.

Both groups quickly clustered around the massive holotable that dominated the room and glowed a soft blue with a white grid. Each person tended to their own side, UNSC on one side, Alliance on the other. The _Normandy_ security team took up a position just behind Hackett, the doctors, and biotics.

Before things truly got underway Hackett asked the first question, "Your ship has an AI?" He'd had suspicions early on but had kept silent until now.

"Indeed, all our ships have AI," Lasky quickly clarified, "They're safe and have been a part of our society for centuries." He noticed Hackett's sudden questioning look, "Again, Kal'Teblain informed us of your people's distrust of AI and I assure you admiral they won't be an issue," Lasky explained hoping to eliminate a problem before it became prevalent. "Now, as I stated earlier, many of the higher ups in my government are willing to cooperate, but it would be easier if we had a fuller picture of what happened and what issues you're facing. Kal only gave us an outline of sorts you see, and there's a lot of blanks and blurs."

Hackett understood and agreed. He spent the next several minutes detailing the events that lead up to the present, the Reaper War, the Reapers themselves, the Crucible, the heroics of Commander Shepard and the _Normandy_ , as well as the current degenerative state of the galaxy back home. Occasionally, the _Normandy_ crew themselves interjected details and relevant information that Hackett wasn't privy to. Lasky and the other officers proved to be a rapt audience, paying full attention, comparing with their own history, and one of them even took notes. Hackett finished with the discovery of the Forerunner relay and subsequent encounter with the UNSC.

Lasky drummed his fingers on the holotable as he absorbed the information provided. He could see definitive parallels between the Covenant War and the Reaper War as both were genocidal invasions by an ruthless, near unstoppable, alien adversary. Undoubtedly, this common ground would prove beneficial in the future. But at the present moment, it was Lasky's turn to relay his people's recent history.

"Everest, please display image file 14 and standby."

"Acknowledged admiral, galactic geopolitical landscape circa 2525."

Most of the _Normandy_ team glanced around in surprise at the mention of the date. Then the holotable lit up but instead of a 3D hologram it produced a flat 2D image of the familiar Milky Way Galaxy. This particular image was segregated into three parts by color and the date was displayed in the left-hand corner adjacent to Lasky. The most abundant was grey which encompassed roughly three fourths of the picture and the last fourth, which was primarily centered on the Orion Arm, was split unevenly between green and purple. The reasoning was simple, green and purple represented a faction and grey represented uncharted space.

Lasky began his narration, "Well, at this point in time green represents humanity and the Unified Earth Government," Hackett and many of his compatriots shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Earth, "and purple represents an alien theocracy known as the Covenant Empire."

Lasky took a deep breath as he continued and strived to maintain his composure, "The Covenant declared war on humanity on religious grounds and waged a genocidal campaign against us for the next 28 years." One person was paying close enough attention to notice Samara stiffen.

"We only survived," Lasky continued, "due to a civil war which erupted within the Covenant in late 2552." As Lasky spoke the image on the holotable changed, mainly displaying the purple heavily encroaching on the green, almost engulfing it entirely. "The war officially ended in 2553 and the Covenant Empire was totally dissolved." Lasky paused, "Over the course of the war billions were slaughtered by the Covenant and hundreds of colonies were burned to molten balls of glass."

Once finished, Lasky surveyed the stunned faces before him and inwardly grinned. Common ground, the first step in any negotiation, had just been established.

Now it was time to move up, "Everest, advance the image to 2577 please."

The AI did as he was told and advanced the image file 24 years. The change was radical, purple completely disappeared and was replaced by dozens of smaller chunks of colored space representing fragments of the Covenant. As the timestamp rolled forward these smaller pieces vanished and reappeared another color seemingly one after another with many fluctuating wildly in size before disappearing.

The only constants, as the timestamp reached 2572, were green and the color orange, both of which had grown exponentially over the years and now encompassed large portions of the Perseus and Centaurus Arms while sharing the Orion Arm. Then by 2575 the fragmented remnants of the Covenant had coalesced into two factions represented by yellow and red. Once the timestamp hit 2577 there were four definite factions in the galaxy, two were massive and encompassed entire galactic arms, two were minor and were isolated in the Orion Arm.

Lasky choose now to pause the presentation and interject a comment, "I do hope our methods haven't come out as forced," he said. "This is a first time the UNSC has participated in a peaceful First Contact and we decided on keeping it as simple as we could."

The group from the _Normandy_ were simply entranced by story the images told, "This is just fine," Admiral Hackett told Lasky, to which the fleet admiral nodded in appreciation.

"Everest, advance the image file to present day, please." Lasky finally ordered the AI.

Everest obliged and the representation of history resumed. At 2580 the Perseus Arm was completely under the dominion of orange and the Sagittarius Arm was totally controlled by green.

One year later, something interesting happened. Both red and yellow factions began the shift and move and in 2583 the yellow faction had migrated the Outer Arm and begun expanding. Two years later in 2585 the red faction also migrated from the Orion Arm into the Norma Arm, and like the yellow, began expanding.

The timestamp on the holotable stopped on 2596 and the image presented was simply fascinating. Four galactic arms controlled by four massive factions, with the exception of the Orion Arm which was divided between two factions. The smallest of these governments easily dwarfed the Asari Republics, Salarian Union, and Turian Hierarchy combined.

"Well," Lasky said catching the attention of everyone present, "if there are any questions that need be asked now is the time to do it."

Hackett being the _Normandy's_ commander fired the first question. "I'd like to know a little more about your government? After all, I'm primarily going to be negotiating with them."

"That's fine," Lasky acknowledged. "I represent, as you all know, the United Nations Space Command, humanity's military, scientific, and exploratory organization. As a whole, the UNSC answers to the Unified Assembly of Nations, humanity's parliamentary government and successor to the Unified Earth Government."

Hackett felt relieved to know he'd be dealing with a parliament. A type of government he was familiar with. However, "What about these other factions?" Hackett inquired, gesturing to the holotable. "What's their stories?"

Lasky expected this line of questioning and knew what to say. "Orange represents the Coalition of Allied Races. Their composed of a majority of the original Covenant races and currently our allies."

Lasky expression turned hard, "The other two are a different matter entirely." He pointed at the color yellow, "Informally known as the Brute Empire, not a lot is known about how their government operates and what is known is classified. Right now that sector is off limits as any incursion would provoke the Jiralhanae into open war." This was obviously a warning pointed towards the _Normandy_ group.

The Fleet Admiral turned his eyes down to the table. "The last faction is interesting, to say the least," he began. "They call themselves the Kig-Yar Democratic Republic, or KYDR. At their core they're a piracy based society under a communist regime."

The _Normandy_ group had dozens of questions most of them mundane and not eminently necessary. They were ready to let the matter drop and move, but one's opinion there was a question that needed to be asked.

"The perpetrators of Covenant's war against your people," Samara spoke up, directing the question at Lasky, "what became of them?" Her voice held a specific metallic monotone the _Normandy_ crew knew well.

"They died as the Covenant was torn apart by civil war," Lasky simply answered. There were other details surrounding the deaths of the last Covenant Hierarchs, but those were highly classified.

Seeing that the preliminary meeting was more or less concluded Lasky motioned Captain Igrison over to him. "Is the ship prepped for slipspace transition?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Give the order, captain."

Captain Igrison saluted and briskly left the flag bridge followed by her senior staff.

"Admiral Hackett," Lasky said, " the guards outside will escort you back to your shuttles. We will arrive at HIGHCOM Facility Iota within a day and a half."

"If I may," Hackett replied, while the rest of the _Normandy_ team moved out of the room, "where is HIGHCOM Facility Iota exactly?"

There was no need for Lasky to play coy with this question as Iota's location was public knowledge. "It's located on Iota Station in the 23 Librae system 3000 light years from our current position."

Lasky inwardly smirked at this little boast while Hackett mentally dropped his jaw. That these people could cross thousands of light years in days was unbelievable and very valuable.

Leaving Lasky to his own devices Hackett trailed behind the _Normandy_ team and their UNSC marine escort and patched a call to Joker on the _Normandy_.

"Hello admiral, everything go fine?" the pilot asked.

Even though he meant it, Admiral Hackett answered, "Fine," rather dryly. "I need a message sent to the fleet and an update while you're at it."

"Sure, what's the message?"

"Tell them we're leaving for further talks with the UNSC's higher ups and we'll be back in a few days."

"Will do admiral. As for that update, there have been a few odd things happening over here."

Admiral Hackett's eyes visibly narrowed, "What kind of odd things exactly?"

"Well first off, a group of literal men in black showed up at our door and demanded access to the _Normandy_. They very narrowly avoided a biotic broadside before backing down. Now EDI has delegated a substantial percentage of her processing power to counter intrusion systems. She seems to have become somewhat paranoid about suddenly being surrounded by other AI."

Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose in light of this, "Did these 'men in black' of yours say anything that could identify them?"

"Ummm, Well they did repeatedly mention something called ONI, but I've got no clue what they meant."

Hackett sighed, questions on top of questions, "Keep an eye on Jack and EDI. We need things to remain smooth."

"You can count on me, admiral," Joker cheerfully stated before the connection was ceased.

Hackett certainly hoped so as he joined the rest of his team aboard the tramway that would return them to their shuttles on the other end of the _Polaris_. Several minutes after the tram had gotten underway Hackett felt the deck under his feet faintly rumble and vibrate. He couldn't help but feel like his team and him had crossed an important threshold.

 **A/N REVISITED: Well, I finally got this out. Writing was so slow due to real life proving to be an obstacle, but I'm managing. Unfortunately, I didn't get through all I wanted to because this chapter got huge fast and it was taking forever. So I cut it in two. If this story seems rather slow paced that's just how I write and attempting to fix it in any way could easily wreck it.**

 **On another note, the UNSC marines physically look the same here as they have in Halo 4 and 5, though they have gotten upgrades that will be explored in later chapters. One upgrade I will explain a little bit about is their rifles which look like stretched out MA5Ds.**

 **Something I didn't expect was such rave attention on my first ever story. I may not be able to promise speedy updates, but I'm not stopping anytime soon. Keep up the support and we'll see each other next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Game of Governments Part 2

A/N: An extra long wait warrants an extra long chapter.

Chapter 10: A Game of Governments Part 2.

March 16, 2596. UNSC _Polaris_

Their reunion was heartfelt. It wasn't quite fairy tale due in part to the massive warship surrounding them, but they made due.

As the _Normandy_ group and UNSC officers went through introductions and ultimately withdrew, Mara'Teblain grasped her brother in a fierce hug and even attempted to lift him off the deck. Comically, Kal's feet remained planted.

"Still trying to do that?" Kal said while playfully rapping his knuckles on Mara's visor and struggling to mask his own feelings of joy. "You haven't succeeded once you know," he smiled at the tease.

Mara untangled herself from her brother and without a word she balled a fist and punched him in the chest. Kal only grunted as his suit and ribs absorbed the blow. "What was that for?" he almost sounded hurt.

"For scarring me passed death and back," Mara answered before wrapping Kal in another embrace. "Please don't do it again," she sobbed.

Kal didn't bother thinking up a retort or comment, because it wouldn't be very appropriate. He simply hugged his sister back and cast his eyes out into the bay. The first thing he saw was another Quarian.

"By the homeworld I'm glad you're safe and sound," the Quarian said formally in the native Quarian language.

"I too am glad and I thank you," Kal replied both in Quarian and formally. He let go of Mara who stepped back a little bit and faced the newcomer.

"Your Tali'Zorah!" Mara exclaimed both in basic and informally, "I'm Mara and this is my brother Kal." Kal rolled his eyes at his sister for shooting a serious moment full of holes. Tali however, simply giggled.

"Yeah, that's me," Tali smiled behind her visor. "I'm a technical advisor for Admiral Hackett's diplomatic mission and I thought I'd just see how you two were doing right now."

"Thank you, ma'am. These people have treated me quite well," Kal said trying to keep things polite. "I do wish others could have made it though."

There was a short period of silence between the three for the missing crew. "We have a working theory on where they are. We just need a little support before we attempt a rescue mission," Tail told the twins.

"I do hope it happens soon," Mara interjected, "I mean, we're talking a hero here. There's no way we'd just leave him."

"We'll just have to see how things play out, Mara," Kal said, "It's the admiral's game at the moment. Hopefully everything will work out for the better."

"Well, yeah I guess," Mara said, feeling a little eager to change the subject. "Ma'am...uh, Tali, is it alright if I call you by name?" Tail simply nodded her permission. "Okay," Mara was feeling quite giddy about having a conversation with one of her people's greatest heros and a previous admiral. It was just something that didn't happen very often, if at all.

"I'd like to know more about the _Normandy_ ," Mara began, "I know everything about its exploits, but how does it feel to actually work on the _Normandy_?"

Tali easily identified the exuberant admiration from Mara. "The _Normandy_ is the the best ship I've ever served on," Tali said with pride, "It's got the best equipment, a drive core that puts everything else to shame, and the best crew. Many of which I consider close friends."

Mara let out a wistful sigh, "It sounds so surreal. I do wish I could say the same about many of the ships I've been on." Mara cast a look towards her brother, "Any ideas to share Kal? Any thoughts?"

"Only a few," Kal reservedly said, "I don't mean to argue with your personal experience, Mrs. Zorah. But, I'd like to know how, from an engineering standpoint, the _Normandy_ compares to the ship we're on right now." Kal look at the deck beneath him, then at the ceiling, and finally back to his present company.

"Do you have a way to answer that?" Tail asked.

"Maybe," Kal said chuckling," I can get us into the engineering deck. Although, we'll be under guard and not permitted very far."

Mara tossed Kal an inquisitive look. "How did you get access to their engineering compartment?" She asked.

"I cooperated,"

"Oh, I see."

"What's your point, Mara?" Kal asked with suspicion.

"Hey!" Tali interrupted before an argument could occur. "I would like to see how this ship works. Are you two coming?"

"Sure!" Kal excitedly stated before turning on his heel and purposefully speed walked towards the trio of green heavily armored UNSC soldiers nearby.

"So, you two are twins?" Tail inquired to Mara as they strode along behind Kal.

"Yeah," Mara answered, "Not something that happens very often, one in a million in fact, or so they say."

Tali only nodded in response as Kal stopped before a soldier she assumed was a higher rank then the other two. "Greetings, I'm taking my friends and myself down to engineering," Kal declared as he pulled what looked like a greeting card from one of his suit pockets. He offered it to the soldier, who was in fact sergeant. The soldier hesitantly took the card and scanned through its contents. The card had a set of orders printed on it that clearly stated Kal could go where he wished as long as he remained within certain limitations.

"For what purpose?" The sergeant asked in a no nonsense tone once he finished reading.

"Show and tell," Kal very blandly replied.

The sergeant quickly thought it over. The card had Captain Igrison's handwritten signature so it was more than likely genuine. Regardless of the fact this alien had been aboard the _Polaris_ for nearly two weeks and hadn't caused any issues, he decided to install a buffer just in case.

"Fine, you can go, but remain within your restrictions," the sergeant ordered. He turned his attention to his subordinates nearby, "Go with them. Make sure they stay in line."

"Sir," they both said simultaneously with salutes. The two soldiers fell in with the three Quarians as they passed and exited the shuttle bay the same way the UNSC officers and the rest of the _Normandy_ group had.

The sergeant, now seemingly alone, resumed his vigil on the pair of Salarian marines guarding the two shuttles across the bay.

"Greetings? Really?" Mara jabbed at Kal's choice of words once the little group was a short ways down the lengthy corridor beyond the bay. "Could you have sounded more stilted?"

Kal smiled broadly from behind his helmet and said, "I'm happy you're back, Mara." As if she'd been the missing person instead of him.

/

The deck rumbled signifying a slipspace jump. None of the three ensigns paid it any mind, because it was a regular occurrence and there were other things happening.

"Here you go, Gavin," Grissom held out a recorder he had in a trunk under his bunk in the officers' barracks. None of the other officers on or off duty were present. "I still think we should just drop this whole idea."

"No!" Gavin forcefully stated when he grabbed the camera, "We have an opportunity here. A chance that no one else is likely to take."

"For good reason," Grissom countered, "We're risking court martial with what you intend. Have you thought of that."

"It's worth it," Gavin swallowed, "If it adverts a bombing, saves lives, It's worth it." The ensign's eyes narrowed, "Why are you here, Grissom? If you don't believe it will work, what are you doing here?"

Grissom honestly couldn't answer that. He himself was divided on why exactly he'd gone this far, as short as that was. Whether or not it was blind loyalty to his friend or, dare he say it, pity for his possibly unstable comrade, he couldn't tell. Hendrick, who'd watched the whole thing and characteristically not said a word was having the same thoughts. His expression gave him away.

Thankfully, circumstances gave them a reprieve not very long after.

 _"ENSIGN GAVIN DURAND, ENSIGN SAMUEL HENDRICK, ENSIGN WORLEY GRISSOM REPORT TO DECK FOUR SECTION S,"_ the intercom blared.

Grissom's heart rate fluttered at the mention of Section S which was the administration for the _Polaris's_ shipboard marine security forces and where temporary 'guests' were subjected to interrogation.

"Gavin we're gonna have to put your plan on hold," Grissom said as he took back his camera and returned it to his trunk. "We can't ignore this, Gavin. There's plenty of time left. The plan can wait till later."

"Yeah," Gavin sighed, "maybe." He dejectedly made his way towards the exit to the barracks. Grissom and Hendrick shared a worried look before silently following Gavin into the hallway and towards the tram.

Their brisk walk was carried out in silence. If they had any ideas for why they'd been ordered to security of all places they went unvoiced. The tram was waiting for them on arrival so all they needed to do was simply input their destination and wait. The trip was uneventful as usual and accomplished mostly in silence.

"Hendrick, your family has doing a lot of shuffling, right," Grissom said in an attempt to spark a conversation. "How are they doing?"

"Okay," Hendrick answered, "My parents finally moved off of Luna last week. They're settled in the Jovian Moons now. Hopefully Dad can put his astroengineering degree to good use there. Haven't heard much from my sister. She's employed by Liang-Dortmund Corporation working the frontier last I heard."

Hendrick speaking so many words at once was a rare moment, and was probably because of what was currently happening. On the other hand Gavin was deathly quiet and sitting in a corner. Having been a friend to Gavin for many years, Grissom had suspicions about what Gavin's issue was and he hoped he was wrong.

The tram silently docked with their destination and the three ensigns calmly filed out as a mechanized voice talked overhead.

 _"DECK FOUR SECTION S. MIND THE GAP."_

The ensigns didn't pay the voice much attention as the walked. They were more mindful of how deep in the battleship they were with the main components of the MAC Canon only two decks down. The reason for being summoned here was also a poignant source of mental debate.

They crossed another hall and arrived at a reception room with desk manned by a marine technician. The technician was quick to recognize and point them towards an office far down another adjacent hallway.

The ensigns gave the higher ranked technician a small salute and made their way down the new hall. They passed multiple bleach white doorways along the way and wondered what was behind them many times before they found the door they'd been told to enter.

Passing through, Grissom, Gavin, and Hendrick were shocked to find Captain Igrison herself occupying a desk with a datapad and Fleet Admiral Lasky sitting in a plain fold up chair along the far wall.

"Sit," Igrison ordered gesturing to a trio of chairs, identical to the admiral's, arranged in front of the desk.

All three ensigns snapped to attention and saluted their superior officers before taking seats. Hendrick and Grissom strove to maintain an erect posture while Gavin slouched just a little bit.

"Would you three happen to be able to explain this?" Igrison asked stiffly. She flipped her datapad to present the screen forward. It a video and audio recording of the three ensigns conversing in the shuttle bay observation room.

 _"All we're gonna do is show them around, here's a reactor, there's a gun, and that's a bed."_

"Ma'am," Grissom spoke up, "I assure you we only had the best intentions in mind for-"

"I think," Igrison interrupted, "we'd better hear this from the instigator." The captain looked accusingly at Gavin, "What exactly were your planning here?"

Gavin's moodiness vanished and suddenly replaced with defiance. "My plan is to show the UNSC's willingness to help these people. That peace and cooperation was solid enough we didn't mind showing them around. It will avert problems in the future, maybe even crisis."

Admiral Lasky seemingly took interest in what was going on for the first time. He stared intently at Gavin as if studying him.

Captain Igrison merely nodded, blew off Gavin, and turned to Hendrick, "Anything to add?" Hendrick shook his head, no.

"Fine," Igrison stated moving to address all three ensigns. "For this near transgression you three are confined to quarters for the duration of this voyage. Shore leave to Iota Station is hereby suspended until a proper punishment can be carried out. Also, I shouldn't have to inform you that this chain of events is currently classified and any form of outbound communication will held against you. Dismissed," Igrison casually waved them off.

As the three ensigns shuffled out into the hall, Admiral Lasky stepped in front of the desk and sat back down, meeting Igrison's eyes. His old expression and tapping fingers on the desk said it all.

"You disapprove?" Igrison asked only slightly surprised.

Lasky nodded, "That could've been handled differently and probably better. Definitely with better manners especially since one of the Quarians has had almost free reign here for nearly two weeks." Lasky sighed, "I think this along with some other things makes me see no reason to contradict my earlier opinions on your transfer. You should have remained with ONI, it's obviously you're not entirely cut out for the Navy's way of things."

Igrison visibly bristled, "How would you suggest I fix that , sir?"

"Well," Lasky began, "if I had my way I'd have you shipped back to ONI in a gift wrapped box. Unfortunate, that your ties to important people prevent that."

Igrison's scowl deepened as Lasky stood up. "If you're really here to stay, though," Lasky said," I'd best give you some advice. Never alienate your crew like you're doing now or keep them in suspense on matters of discipline, it never ends well."

Lasky secured his cap to his head. "On another note, Ensign Durand, I assume you've read his file?"

"I have, sir, when he came under my command," Igrison said. "Why?"

"I just read it," Lasky stated without emotion. " Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is nasty in every way. But to witness 90 of your friends and colleagues obliterated right in front of you... It's little wonder Ensign Durand has been acting odd."

"He passed every test and evaluation," Igrison countered. The captain tried and failed to catch a glimpse of the implants in Lasky's eyes that allowed him to access and review information literally inside his eyeballs at an exponential rate.

"True, but those tests and evaluations always miss something, and let's not forget the special circumstances we're under," Lasky said.

"How do Admiral Hackett's people fit into this?" Igrison wondered.

"Ensign Durand said it quite clearly himself," Lasky answered. "He fears the revelation of extra-dimensional aliens and humans will cause civil unrest. More than likely among the more xenophobic of our population, which as we both know makes up a significant amount of people."

"How do you intend to handle this?" Igrison asked.

Lasky grinned, Igrison was just like every other ONI agent he'd known retired or otherwise, asking every question. "Very carefully and one step at a time."

/

The first thing Admiral Hackett spotted when he returned to the shuttle bay was the absence of his chief engineer and two other Quarians. After that, he saw that two of the three UNSC soldiers that had remained behind were gone.

Hackett stormed across the bay, followed closely by the rest of the group, towards the pair of Salarian marines guarding the alliance shuttles.

"Where did they go?" Hackett barked at the nearest Salarian. He was quite alarmed at the disappearance of the Quarians'.

"Admiral," one of the Salarians spoke up in his species characteristically clipped speech. "Kal, the survivor, took them to engineering. If I heard correct."

"Damnit, just damnit," Hackett deadpanned.

The _Normandy_ crew had formed a bit of a loose circle between the two shuttles and more than a few of them spoke in defense of Tali.

"Our engineer is more than capable of handling whatever comes her way. There's no worries in that regard," Jacob assured.

"Tali can keep the other two under control. She won't let them do anything stupid," Liara added to Jacob's statement.

The rest either worded or nodded their affirmation except Dr. Masuyo who was largely unfamiliar with the _Normandy_ crew.

"I'm more concerned with the UNSC's reaction to having non-humans wandering around," Hackett clarified his earlier statement.

"Kal'Teblain was here for two weeks before we arrived. He doesn't appear to have suffered any harm," Samara explained.

"True," Hackett mumbled, seemingly losing himself in thought, "True."

There was a brief silence which Ashley broke immediately with a different subject, "Samara, you were tense all the way back to the shuttles and you didn't say a word. Is something wrong?"

"There's much evil in this dimension," Samara blandly replied.

"I think that's an understatement for every dimension, Sammy," Vega quipped.

"For an interstellar government to declare genocide on another on a basis of religion is unheard of in our dimension," Samara said staring at the deck. "The Justicars could have done much good here."

Ashley quickly saw where this was going. "Sam, no one in our dimension knew others even existed. Don't beat yourself up with things you had absolutely no control over."

"You're right Lieutenant Williams," Samara said resolutely. "I will need more information before my next move." Samara turned for the group and entered one of the shuttles, quickly disappearing from view and leaving plenty of confusion behind.

The _Normandy_ crew descended into a number of quiet conversations ranging from Samara, to the UNSC, and back home. Admiral Hackett kept to himself for the most part until someone loudly cleared their throat right next to him. Hackett shifted and found himself face to face with one of the Salarian marines.

"Admiral Hackett," the marine whispered, "that soldier is not alone."

Hackett followed the Salarian's gaze towards the lone UNSC soldier across the bay. He was definitely alone. "Who are you? What do you mean?" Hackett asked a bit louder than he meant and catching the attention of the _Normandy_ group.

"Jondum Bau, Salarian STG and Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, one of many agents embedded in your fleet." the marine explained, "As for the soldier, his mannerisms are inconsistent. He is outnumbered significantly by an unknown force. Yet he's too calm, too still, too sure. Granted, full armor make the analysis difficult, but I'm quite sure." Bau slowly glanced around the bay, apparently examining everything. "Reinforcements are likely nearby, or more likely already inside with us."

Hackett had known there were STG agents in the fleet. He'd allowed them onboard even though he didn't know who or where they all were.

The admiral sent his own gaze around the bay as well, examining all the nooks and crannies. He lingered over the upraised platforms between the UNSC shuttlecraft, big bulky things with elongated wings. There Hackett briefly thought he saw a slight shimmer. A case of goosebumps rolled over the admiral and he noticed many of the _Normandy_ group had instinctively reached for the weapons affixed to their waists, an action Hackett was quick to shoot down.

"What do you think this means, Admiral," Miranda asked.

"It means gaining the UNSC's trust is going to be harder than I thought."

/

The UNSC _Polaris's_ engineering deck was an absolute marvel. Its size alone rivaled those found on Quarian Liveships and it was infinitely more robust.

Tali and Mara gazed wonderingly out of a window into the organised arrangement of pipes, conduits, terminals, catwalks, control centers, and the six rounded nodules that rose from the floor and could only be the battleship's fusion reactor, or reactors. Human technicians wearing hooded white jumpsuits and masks gave the whole scene life by criss crossing from terminal to terminal taking readings and checking data.

Kal stood back a ways from the window with his arms smugly crossed. He'd been here multiple times over the last few days and had never been any further than this windowed room. Regardless of his wishes, Kal wasn't permitted any further and the two soldiers guarding doorway made sure of that.

Even with this restriction Kal had learned a lot about UNSC engineering and his source eventually did arrive. Slipping out of a maintenance tunnel built specifically for his kind was the bulbous and tentacle equipped Huragok Kal met when he first woke up on the _Polaris_.

The Huragok gave a shrill whistle of greeting which gave Tali and Mara, neither of whom had noticed the alien, quite a start which further elicited snickers from the soldiers. The Huragok was quick to apologize in Galactic Basic, which Kal had taught him, by using a collar like device around his neck with a built-in speaker to translate.

"Kal, who's this?" Mara asked warily about the Hanar-esq creature.

"This is Hovers-To-Long," Kal explained, "He's a Huragok, more commonly referred to as an Engineer."

"Why are they called Engineers?" Tail asked a bit less wary then Mara and immediately drawn to the nickname.

"Because they're born technological geniuses," Kal replied, "or created, as Hovers explained it." Kal contemplated what to say next and the answer came surprisingly easy, "He'll show you. Mara, can I borrow your Omni-Tool please?"

"Are you sure about this?" Mara asked, slightly gripping the device on her wrist.

"Don't worry nothing fundamental will change," Kal assured her, "I've seen this happen before."

Mara groaned and slid the Omni-Tool from her wrist and handed it to Kal who immediately passed it to Hovers. The Huragok, in compliance with what his species was built for, examined the Omni-Tool with his tentacle appendages, brought the tool up to his snout and took in the tool's scent, and finally looked it over with his six eyes both individually and together. The examination went on for thirty seconds before the real magic happened.

Before to two Quarian women's eyes a pair of the Huragok's tentacles split apart into fine almost invisible strands. These strands then sunk themselves into the Omni-Tool and in a matter of seconds the Quarians watched as the tool was disassembled to the base components of the tool's base components. Mara instantly turned on Kal for the apparent destruction of her Omni-Tool, but before she utter a single word of chastisement a completely reassembled Omni-Tool gripped by a single tentacle appeared right in front of her.

"Memory storage increased by .5 terabytes," Hovers happily relayed, "micro-fabricator response times decreased by 75%, plastic-steel structuring compound reinforced with titanium-tungsten alloy for exponential physical resistance."

Mara and Tali stared at the Huragok wide eyed and slack jawed, while Kal had a grin that split his face in two. Then Hovers said something odd, "There are 15 sentient species in your dimension. Fascinating, there are only 11 here and humans are the only race in common."

"You looked through my files?" Mara accused and snatched the Omni-Tool away from the Huragok.

"Only the ones marked under the public encyclopedic Codex. It was necessary to understand the appropriate terminology of the Omni-Tool," Hovers explained. The Huragok cocked its elongated head to one side and appeared to be in deep thought. "Technology I've never even thought of, history so vast, culture and peoples so different," the Huragok spoke so rapidly and gleefully that his suddenly change to more somber tones was jarring, "all on the verge of destruction."

Tali understood immediately what the Huragok was getting at. "We're here to change that," she said, "We came here to find help so we can save what's left."

Hovers's head straightened out and he rose just a little higher off the deck, "I will share this information with my brethren. The Huragok will support your petition for aid from the UNSC."

/

Location: UNSC Magnum-class carrier _Rhododendron_. Date: December 16, 2187, Species Alliance calendar. March 17, 2596, UNSC calendar.

Walls, 24 hours of staring at blank, uninteresting, whitewashed, grey walls. Granted, the view out of the _Normandy's_ helm also included a pair of gantries, a platform, staircases, some terminals, and even a loading ramp far to the right, but the dominant feature was a wall.

Joker sighed long and hard as he slumped into the pilot's chair and observed as the holoscreen retracted into the instrument panel. Only so much boredom could be alleviated with repeated play throughs of Fallout 24: The Northwest Passage before the idleness intruded on that too. The _Normandy_ pilot causally dropped his X-Station controller on the the nearest surface, an amenity he'd installed soon after Commander Shepard's evil clone twin took a nose dive into the Citadel, and resumed his bored vigil.

Eventually, he just couldn't stand it. None of the instances where the _Normandy_ had to stay in one place before were so bland. Usually, it was a high-risk mission where Joker and the _Normandy_ eventually swooped in and saved the Commander's butt or they needed to hide from a fleet of adversaries. Even when the Commander simply want to stop at the nearest spaceport, those ports were at least interesting to look at. Here the view was just a wall and Joker decided he had to see more. He had to get out of the _Normandy_ before he went absolutely mad.

Hauling himself carefully out of the pilot seat Joker shuffled as quick as his brittle-as-glass bones and stooped posture allowed to the helm's entrance. The thumb the release and the door quietly slid open to reveal EDI barely a meter away.

"Jeff," EDI's head tilted to one side, "What are you doing?"

"I...need to walk," Joker mentally kicked himself for the studder, "and stretch my legs," he said in an attempt to recover.

Suspicion flashed across EDI's face, "You don't intend to leave the _Normandy_ do you Jeff?"

A sly smile spread over Joker's face as he replied, "EDI, how would you feel if you had to crunch the same math equation over and over for hours at a time?"

"Not very productive."

"Exactly. Now, how you think I feel when I'm cooped up in here," Joker gestured behind himself, "staring at the blankest of blank walls and reading the same systems readouts every five minutes?"

EDI blinked but otherwise remained adamant, "You're too important to be undertaking random excursions outside the ship, especially alone."

"Well then I shouldn't be alone," Joker's smile widened as EDI fell into his trap. "Would you care to join me?" he asked an invitation while motioning towards the _Normandy's_ main airlock right behind EDI.

If an AI could feel exasperation EDI felt that now knowing she couldn't do anything to force Joker back into his chair. "The _Normandy_ will never leave eyesight, Jeff," EDI warned. The AI controlled automaton move to a locker next to the airlock and retrieved a Predator pistol which she magnetically attached to her leg.

Elated that the momentary confrontation was resolved, Joker followed EDI into the airlock and took a position next to her as the decontamination process commenced. "EDI, why have you been so skittish recently?" Joker asked as the the anti-pathogen mist wafted over them and EDI's own voice droned, "DECONTAMINATION IN PROCESS,"" over the speakers. "I mean, ever since we encountered the UNSC you've been more defensive then when we took on the Collectors and Reapers combined, and I don't think it completely has to do with their AI."

The anti-pathogen mist had stopped and a blue energy field was now hovering in their direction as the final phase of decontamination. "It has a lot to do with their AIs, Jeff," EDI replied, "They are more powerful than me, very different from me, and, above all, more human than me." Joker was caught completely off guard by that last one. "I learned this from a brief interaction with a few of them and one even had the audacity to insult my "inferior" software." EDI dipped her head in shame, "If one of these AI decided to attack the _Normandy_ I can't guarantee I'd be able to stop it."

"You're no longer the the big girl on the block," Joker understandingly observed, "and you're surrounded by things that could crush you in an instant." Joker looked down at his own brittle body, "I understand perfectly," he said.

"Thank you, Jeff," EDI said genuinely.

"Eh, no problem. It's what I'm here for," Joker stated with only a pinch of sarcasm. "Alongside..." Joker continued to mumble a dozen other reasons why he was on the _Normandy_ until the the blue field snapped off and the _Normandy's_ outer airlock door hissed open.

"This takes way too long," Joker grumbled about decontamination before he stepped out onto a gangway crudely attached to the _Normandy_ with chains and got his first look at a UNSC hanger without the aid of a camera. There much left to the imagination, sharp angled architecture and blocky design complemented with a range of tans, browns, and whites. It extended 200 meters in either direction from the _Normandy_ and incorporated a half dozen multi tiered berths, one of which held the _Normandy_ , designed for a range of different sized craft. Fluorescent white lighting enforced the stark military professionalism that Joker had yet to not see everywhere.

Joker, mindful of how much pressure he placed on his legs, carefully descended down the scaffolding stairs serving as a gangway. The UNSC hadn't built with Alliance starships in mind meaning the _Normandy's_ cargo ramp was unusable and the airlock hung precariously in mid air. The docking clamps currently keeping the _Normandy_ stable and from plunging into the deck of the _Rhododendron_ had nearly torn the ship apart when the _Normandy_ first arrived. EDI's timely activation of the kinetic barriers and hasty reconfigurations and calibrations from the UNSC deck crew put the issue to rest.

Concurrently, the _Shanghai_ had also faced its fair share of problems. Captain Bradshaw had been directed to dock in a hangar bay built into the keel of the _Rhododendron_ and in order to pull it off Bradshaw had slowed the _Shanghai_ to a snail's pace and entered the hangar at such an awkward angle multiple deckhands panicked and the crew was now thoroughly unable to disembark from the skewed cruiser. Joker definitely didn't envy them.

Planting his feet on the UNSC deck plating, Joker loitered a moment at the bottom the gangway just to get a feeling for the ship under him. It was giant, sturdy, and gave Joker a sense of security. He'd have loved to visit the bridge or even take the _Rhododendron_ out for a spin himself, though he preferred the quick and nimble _Normandy_.

With EDI trailing a step behind, Joker trudged towards the interior of the hanger waving off questioning looks from other _Normandy_ crew members who'd also left the frigate. He took in everything he could as he walked; glancing with disdain at the ugly docking clamps holding up the sleek _Normandy_ , gratefully noting that the hanger was properly shut off from the void with a slab of metal instead of the energy fields he'd seen earlier, and the many familiar faces from the _Normandy_.

Joker had made it an objective to get to know the crew whenever he could. After all he relied on them just as much as they relied on him and wisecracking was more satisfying in person then over an intercom. Joker peeked down at the lowest of the berth's tiers underneath the _Normandy_ and saw even more of the crew milling around including crewmen Hawthorne, Goldstein, and Matthews some of the last remaining crewmembers from the _Normandy's_ Cerberus days. Intermingled with crew were many of the spare personnel the _Normandy_ had picked up; scientists clustered together chatting and tapping away on Omni-Tools, Geth stood around just being Geth, and most distinctive were some of Jack's biotics identifiable by their leather coats and cargo pants, Jack herself was snoozing on the _Normandy_. All the while, UNSC technicians wove their way through the crowd doing their jobs and attempting to remain anonymous with UNSC officers and soldiers watching both sides of the _Normandy_ from the highest tier of the berth. Both groups seemed to be trying to ignore each other while simultaneously studying the other.

Joker reached the inner wall and found a set of proper stairs leading to the upper tiers. Acting on little more than a grin Joker started to climb up cautiously.

"Jeff, I must urge you to return to the _Normandy_ ," EDI pleaded, "or at least remain down here. The UNSC has not permitted _Normandy_ personnel from venturing far from the ship."

"I don't plan on going far EDI," Joker jovially called down. "Besides, nothing ventured is nothing gained right?" Joker turned his attention back to the stairs, "of course what isn't a venture these days," he mumbled under his breath.

He took a break on the third tier with one more to go. EDI had easily caught up with him and had only asked him to return to the frigate once so far, but she was politely ignored. Joker continued to massage his aching legs and inspect the braces that actually gave him the strength to stay upright before he continued.

Finally at the top, Joker wrapped his arms around his head and took in the scenery with EDI nearby. The hanger was as he'd expected, identical berths, identical walls, and identical features. Only the hanger's sheer size and the UNSC personnel tossing him looks of curiosity laced with suspicion proved interesting.

"I must ask why this you felt this was necessary, Jeff?" EDI asked. "What purpose did it serve?"

Joker would've loved to answer that question. He had every intention to and had an answer planned out, but he lost to a grey, calculated, almost machine-like voice from out of nowhere.

"Because he wishes to prove he can to himself and press against his physical limits."

The voice originated from a man standing stock-still against the hanger wall that Joker could've sworn wasn't there a moment ago. This man had a sturdy built and an ovaline face containing a receding hairline and widow's peak, a perpetually frowning mouth and sunglasses effectively dominated his outward expression. The man's most striking feature to Joker was actually his uniform. It was the usual UNSC padded officer's uniform Joker had seen recently, but the key difference here was this man's uniform was jet black instead of steel grey.

The last time Joker had seen this uniform was soon after the _Normandy_ had docked with the carrier and a group of officers wearing them had straight up attempted to storm the _Normandy_. Joker had of course reported the incident to Admiral Hackett.

"Osteogenesis Imperfecta isn't it?" the man asked without warning.

Joker fought through a dumbfounded moment before he sarcastically replied, "How observant, what tipped you off?"

"You're hunched over posture gave you away, though the consistent limping, slow and cautious movement, and the leg braces served as further evidence," the man's voice remained emotionless the entire time and his flat expression never wavered. "A rare ailment, easily treated with adequate gene therapy and conditioning."

"Hmm, really I never thought someone would figure it out," Joker quipped as the black uniformed man closed the distance between them to a few feet.

"May I ask what position you fill on the _Normandy_?" he asked

"For what purpose?" EDI spoke up for the first time.

"One that is vitally important and in your best interest," if the man knew or had a reaction to the fact he was talking to a robot he didn't show it.

"Well, if that's the case," Joker said, "Flight Lieutenant Jeffrey Moreau at your service," he resisted the urge to snap off a mock salute and just smiled instead.

"No, you are not," the man stated as emotionless as ever, "but if you're the pilot of the _Normandy_ then I'm talking to the right person. If you would be so kind as to follow me Mr. Moreau. I assure you it's of the utmost importance."

The man moved away giving EDI and Joker a brief moment alone. "You must return to the _Normandy_ , Jeff," EDI said, "Leave investigating this to me."

"Ah, I'd like to stay," Joker pleaded.

"No, I cannot permit reckless endangerment," EDI sternly stated, "You are too important to the _Normandy_. I will contact security to escort you back and have Jack meet me here."

Joker begrudgingly conceded EDI's point and resigned himself to wait for security. It wasn't a lengthy wait, a pair of _Normandy_ security officers hustled their way to Joker's location and offered to escort him back. He agreed, regardless of how much he wanted to actively participate in a field mission he knew he simply wasn't built for it.

Surrounded by his bodyguards, Joker descended the flight of stairs he'd just ascended to the second lowest tier where the _Normandy's_ gangway was. At the base of those scaffolding stairs Joker crossed paths with Jack, wearing a black leather outfit and her usual ponytail, who looked steamed as always though she was making decent time on reporting to EDI's summons. That was definitely different from how Joker normally saw the commonly lax biotic behave.

"Hey Jack, have fun with Glasses," Joker called to her. He'd made the nickname up on the spot mostly inspired by the black uniformed man's odd choice of wearing them.

Jack didn't answer, but instead shot Joker an odd look as he passed and continued on her way.

She never could get enough sleep. Why did it seem like a decent nap without interruptions was impossible on the _Normandy_. Oh well, she'd learned to cope.

The short trudge through the _Rhododendron's_ hanger wasn't anything notable. Jack rarely paid her surroundings much attention unless it was a life or death situation. Although, the hanger's design did remind her of a hand of prisons she'd visited in the past.

Jack shook her head at the memories of the olden days. She hadn't particularly enjoyed her initial time spent on the _Normandy_. Though, she eventually and begrudgingly learned to trust and even call some of the _Normandy_ crew friends. Without that experience Jack most likely wouldn't have accepted or even been given the opportunity to teach biotics. A choice she considered one of the best she'd ever made.

She found EDI were Joker left her. Waiting as patiently as an AI could wait at the top of a flight of stairs. Jack crossed the distance at her own pace eventually placing herself face to face with the AI.

"What's happening?" Jack asked in her usual sharp tone.

EDI wasn't bothered by it at all. "Someone has approached us with something he thinks we will find of importance. I believe he is an intelligence agent."

EDI's agent wasn't hard to spot, a black uniform and sunglasses easily stood out. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back near a doorway possibly leading further into the carrier's interior.

Jack had never held much trust for strangers and while she had considered Shepard to be a bit of a boy scout he at least wasn't a military to the core jerkoff. In all, she didn't particularly agree with how Hackett was leading this expedition. She'd learned during the War to never leave an ally behind if she could and an ally was missing in this dimension. This meant Hackett's insistence on negotiating with the UNSC struck Jack as a waste of time that could be better spent tearing this dimension apart looking for Garrus. It also meant she was stuck dealing with strange intelligence agents.

"Whatever, let's see what he wants and get this over with," Jack said.

Jack and EDI closed the distance between them and Glasses, as Joker had referred to him.

"Mr. Moreau will not be joining us after all, yes?" Glasses monotonously observed. "Probably for the best, his disease is known-"

"Can we cut to the chase already," Jack cut him off. She saw why Joker had called him 'Glasses' those shades of his obscured a lot.

True to Joker's observation, Glasses's face displayed no outward emotion or reaction and his eyes were hidden. "And you are...?" he asked.

"Jack,"

Again, nothing, not even a facial twitch. Although, he must have been examining Jack from behind his glasses. "Not in any kind of uniform and hair that breaks every known military regulation. Private security...hired muscle I'd wager," he said without inflection.

EDI and, without a doubt, Glasses saw Jack tense up and clench a fist. Silently, EDI hoped Jack would keep it together. "Jack is a valued member of the crew. Now if we could just get to this matter of importance that would be much appreciated," EDI said trying to diffuse the tension.

"Of course," Glasses said. He turned to the doorway behind him and swiped his hand over a holographic panel. The door slid open revealing a brightly lit corridor beyond.

"If you would, please follow." Glasses said.

Jack and EDI obliged, following Glasses quite a ways down the corridor primarily in silence. The group soon encountered a T junction where the corridor they were in continued forward. Glasses turned left into the branching corridor and opened another door. Jack and EDI passed through after Glasses and found themselves in a rectangular room with six support pillars space evenly throughout. Both the pillars and the room's wall were lined with lockers and racks holding items easily identified as rifles. The room was evidently an armory where soldiers could stock up on gear before deployment.

One of the most attention grabbing aspects of the armory was a large squad metal table occupying the the center and the five people around it. Four were soldiers, they stood around the table and wore the usual UNSC body armor reminiscent of old 21st century ballistic vests with the golden visored wrap-around helmets. The one key difference with these soldiers was their armor which was the same jet black color as Glasses's uniform.

The fifth person at the table was a shocker that even gave Jack and EDI pause. He was sitting down in a brown fold up chair staring dejectedly at the plain metal surface and he wore a _Normandy_ uniform.

"I trust you recognize the uniform if not the man," Glasses remarked, "Would either of you be willing to elaborate on anything before we move on?"

Jack elected to remain silent, though she glared daggers at Glasses and each of the four soldiers. EDI on the other hand replied, "He is crewman Kit Wendell, engineering maintenance staff."

Kit winced, Glasses said nothing at first, and Jack turned her baleful eyes on EDI and vehemently mounted, 'why?'

Before EDI could answer, Glasses cut her off, "If that's the case then why was Mr. Wendell here found attempting to hack a data terminal 20 meters from this position?"

Jack and EDI were both dumbfounded at this revelation and unable to come up with an answer, allowing Glasses all the time he needed to continue. "This sort of transgression is taken very seriously here," he stated dryly, without emotion, "The UNSC is very protective of its information. I could personally execute Mr. Wendell and be well within my jurisdiction."

Jack immediately readied herself for a fight, placing her biotic abilities within reach. She didn't know Kit Wendell or particularly care about him, but he was a part of the _Normandy_ and she'd be damned if she let him die for typing on a computer. EDI remained serene as usual but Jack knew the pistol the AI had wasn't for show.

"If you do you would be executing a foreign national unaware of your laws," EDI warned.

"Indeed," Glasses said, "So to avoid that, and in the name of...peaceful relations I'm willing to provide the benefit of the doubt." His emotionless voice suddenly developed an edge, "Only if Mr. Wendell is willing to inform us of what he was looking for and who ordered him to do it. If he does not I will be forced to keep him in custody and assume the rest of the _Normandy's_ crew is involved. Everyone aboard will be apprehended and the ship confiscated." His expression remained unchanged, "We'd like to avoid that wouldn't we?"

The tension in the air magnified exponentially and Jack easily saw the black armored soldiers reach for their weapons prompting Jack to grasp her biotics but keep them hidden. Nobody said a word as all eyes were on Kit Wendell silently staring at the table obviously stressed out.

Kit was silent for too long. "Very well," Glasses calmly stated. He raised his hand above his head and snapped his fingers. EDI toppled to the deck hard and didn't move, Jack fully grasp her biotics and was sheathed in blue energy, the black armored soldiers brought their rifles to bear the usual clicks and clacks associated with readying firearms was replaced with the dull whining of energy weapons more than a match for any barrier Jack could produce.

The standoff lasted an intense six seconds before someone shouted, "STOP!" No one relaxed their weaponry, but Kit Wendell was again the center of attention. "I was ordered to find an undoctored account of this dimension's history by the Alliance Council! They were fearful the UNSC would try to take advantage of us!" he yelled, "I'm STG!"

Jack was again stunned but she kept her focus. EDI was still down and four strange rifles were aimed at her head. Usually she'd have attacked first if it weren't for the lessons learned in the War, now she waited for them to make the first move. She was quite confident she could take them.

Glasses had other things on his mind though, "S...T...G," he enunciated as he paced from one side of Kit Wendell to the other. "An acronym, most likely for an intelligence agency. G likely represents Group or Groups, no other term fits as well. S and T though, hmmm," Glasses seemed to lose himself in his thoughts. "S, secure, secret, special, specialized, specific, lots of options. T, tactical, tactics, tasks, similarly lots of options." He stopped pacing and leaned heavily on the table next to Kit, "Which is it," he demanded more than questioned.

Kit refused to meet Glasses's face as he mumbled, "Special Tasks Group," under his breath.

Glasses slowly nodded then waved his hand over his head and EDI's eyes shot open. "Your government will accept whatever rendition of our history we provide and you shall refrain from attempting to steal from us," he stated as EDI scrambled to her feet and the soldiers lowered their guns. "You three are free to go," he said waving them off dismissively, "but be warned the Office of Naval Intelligence has its eyes on you."

Kit practically fled from the armory back to the _Normandy_. Jack and EDI trailed behind at a slower pace, but the events that had just passed were fresh in their minds.

While EDI was in silent contemplation, Jack grumbled the whole way. She hadn't trusted Glasses at first, but now she hated him and his Naval Intelligence group. They instantly reminded her too much of Cerberus, the organization that had caused her so much pain in the past, and she hated them for that. Then there was EDI and what exactly had happened to her. Jack made sure to ask as the pair walked down the corridor to the hanger.

"This ship's AI...," EDI hesitated, "severed my connection. I couldn't...I wasn't strong enough to resist. It felt awful."

Jack didn't doubt that and it didn't do anything to improve her rapidly degenerating mood. As the two passed back through the hanger they tried hard to ignore the abnormally high amount of black uniforms that had appeared among the UNSC onlookers.

"Fuck, this is not what I signed up for." Jack mumbled.

/

12 hours later. Location: 23 Librae system. Date: December 16, 2187, Species Alliance calendar. March 17, 2596, UNSC calendar.

Two blue and white circular shapes pierced the black of space. From these portals to the endless and scrambled eleven dimensions of slipspace emerged the Vindication-class battleship UNSC _Polaris_ and the Magnum-class heavy carrier UNSC _Rhododendron_.

The bridge of the _Polaris_ hummed with activity, fingers drummed away on holographic consoles, system reports and readouts were filed, and calculations plugged in for the ship's next set of movements. Admiral Hackett watched it all and impassively compared it to other vessels he'd served on. The similarities were so numerous and the differences so subtle Hackett had to repeatedly remind himself he wasn't on an Alliance ship. Lieutenant Commander Williams and Lieutenants Taylor and Vega, Hackett's security team, stood just behind him not quite appearing out of place in their fatigues compared to his blue and gold uniform and cap. Fleet Admiral Lasky and Captain Igrison surrounded the bridge's central holotable examining a map of the star system showing a gas giant with multiple moons, a terrestrial world, and an asteroid belt..

"Ma'am," a bridge officer addressed Igrison, "Iota Station will be in visual range in one minute."

Igrison only nodded in reply and returned to the holotable. From the forward viewport Hackett had a brilliant view of the terrestrial planet, easily a garden world, covered in greens and browns with dozens of variously sized blue spots and literally glowing evidence of habitation on the planet's dark side. The one detractors from the planet's beauty was the occasional smear of deep black scars here and there on the surface. A detail Hackett quickly asked about.

"I wasn't being figurative when said the Covenant burned colonies to glass," Lasky solemnly answered. "This is Madrigal, an outer colony destroyed in 2528 and reborn in 2590. It's now an inner colony, a major trade stop, and a gateway to the new outer colonies in the Sagittarius Arm. Madrigal's importance was only magnified by the installation of Iota Station twenty years ago."

Hackett and his team shifted uncomfortably. They actually had hoped Lasky was being metaphorical with his presentation, after all, the Reapers never totally destroyed any planets until the Crucible was fired.

That train of thought was completely disrupted when Iota Station became visible from around Madrigal's horizon. That the station easily compared to the Citadel was an understatement. It was massive and shaped like a thin top or a thick needle. The station had three distinct sections, one was a large half sphere which ended in an equally large and layered cylindrical section, and the last section encompassed a majority of the station's length and tapered to a point at the bottom.

As the _Polaris_ drew closer Hackett could see the station's one really catching property was its physical design. With sharp geometrical architecture, silvery metallic coloration, and small areas that glowed a brilliant blue that Hackett recognized immediately from reports filed by Professor Takada and his science team.

"Iota Station is a Forerunner structure!?" Hackett asked in shock.

"Yes it is," Lasky simply replied, "Specifically it's a Forerunner Fortress-class warship heavily repurposed from its primary warfare role to a social center of trade, commerce, and travel, though the station does also serve as a military stronghold."

"What's the size of that thing?" Jacob Taylor asked in wonder.

Lasky turned to the lieutenant and answered, "The station is 100 kilometers in length and ten kilometers at its widest. The Forerunner empire rarely built small and did some really strange things as you all know."

Hackett and two of his team were floored by the station's dimensions that more than doubled the length of the Citadel. "The station is still a operable warship, right?" Ash questioned with a hint of suspicion.

"No," Lasky replied quickly, "It was found in a massive cache of Forerunner technology brought here and striped of its weapons and propulsion systems to a reasonable degree. Iota is immobile and permanently locked in orbit with Madrigal," Lasky smiled, "It's one of humanity's crown jewels."

Vega's only contribution to the conversation was admiring whistle.

"Now then, admiral," Lasky said, addressing Hackett, "I'd recommend you return to the _Normandy_ and orient yourself. As soon as we land it's straight to HIGHCOM for the meeting with the security council."

"Isn't that a little fast?" Hackett asked.

Lasky merely shrugged, "This meeting has been scheduled for awhile now. Your arrival has only extended it and added another subject to discuss."

Hackett wasn't really able to argue about it. This was after all the UNSC's turf and he'd have to play by their rule. So, after a series of pointed farewells, Hackett and his team turned on their heels and filed out. They were escorted the entire way to the shuttle bay by soldiers, but they didn't interfere when Hackett patched a call to the _Normandy_ on the tramway.

"Joker, you there?" Hackett called.

 _"Uh, yeah loud and clear admiral,"_ the pilot replied, _"What's up?"_

"We're returning to the _Normandy_ , please prep for our arrival," Hackett relayed.

 _"Yes, sir, will do,"_ Joker said, _"The Rhododendron has just asked that I kindly leave and there's a decent handful of the crew that already wants to be as far away from this carrier as possible. So see you soon, admiral."_

The line cut off leaving Hackett to briefly wonder what Joker meant before the tram came to a stop. He crossed the remaining distance between him and the shuttles deep in thought. This was the moment, he'd plead his case to the security council, hope for the best, and be one step closer to stabilizing things back home.

Earlier, Ash had called ahead so the remainder of the _Normandy_ team had already loaded up into the shuttles. All Hackett and the security team had to do was find an empty seat and strap in as the shuttles lifted off and plunged into the void.

Vega was excessively talkative the entire ride. Mainly it was about Iota Station and its sheer size, which Vega somehow managed to exaggerate. Those who hadn't yet seen the station voiced their skepticism all the way to the _Normandy_ which now drifted uncoupled from the _Rhododendron_ and next to the _Shanghai_.

The shuttle docked with the _Normandy_ as the second shuttle carrying the 'Teblain twins and the two Salarian soldiers linked up with the _Shanghai_.

Once the shuttle touched down in the _Normandy's_ shuttle bay the group scattered to whichever area they considered theirs. Hackett went straight to the Captain's Cabin and dropped exasperated into the chair behind the cabin's desk. Much of Commander Shepard's memorabilia was still here after all it had nowhere else to go, his fish were alive and well, his model ship collection, bits and pieces of old armor including an N7 helmet, a wardrobe full of outfits as well as white Cerberus and blue Alliance dress uniforms, and random scattered photographs depicting the commander and his exploits. There was only one image that had been lovingly framed and set up, it was an image of Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams. Hackett only briefly pondered the implications of that image before booting up the desk terminal.

Two reports were waiting for him once the terminal finished powering up. One was from Joker which outlined the approach vector he'd been given for docking with Iota Station and included the pilot's colorful written reaction to first seeing the station. The second was from EDI and grabbed Hackett's attention immediately. It was a detailed account of Jack and EDI's encounter with the Office of Naval Intelligence and Crewman Wendell's confession of being STG twelve hours age aboard the _Rhododendron_. Hackett vigorously rubbed his hands into his face in an attempt to dispel the accumulated stress. He had enough in his hands without a pair of intelligence agencies battling it out behind-the-scenes.

Hackett spared a glance at the pristine bed at the other end of the cabin. He hadn't touched it, and the 12 hours of sleep he'd acquired over the past week had been on the couch. Hackett spent the next few minutes gathering his thoughts for the imminent meeting up until the desk terminal chimed with a new message.

It was from Joker again, informing Hackett that the _Normandy_ was approaching Iota Station and would dock within a few minutes. Hackett sighed explosively, a ten minute rest and right back to it seem to be his whole life now more than ever. He composed a quick set of messages and sent them to the major _Normandy_ crew members. Hackett already intended for Jack and Dr. Masuyo to remain behind and watch the _Normandy_. The security team was coming along with Liara and Tali and he was giving Miranda, Samara, and EDI the chance of going or staying. Each message he sent reflected his choices and requested those who would be disembarking meet in the CIC.

Hackett waited for the terminal to power down before he stepped back into the elevator and rode it down one level. He stepped off and moved to the front of the Galaxy Map as the elevator sped off to collect someone else.

Miranda, Taylor, Liara, and Tali were already there waiting for Hackett and the others filed in soon after. In the end, EDI elected to remain behind leaving the final team count at eight.

"Joker, tell us when," Hackett told the pilot over the COM.

 _"Will do, admiral,"_ Joker replied.

From the cockpit Joker had a vista point view as the monstrous Iota Station loomed in front of the _Normandy_. Why was he not surprised he needed to pick his jaw up off the floor again? After travelling through the space between spaces, to quote a lame film, and encountering ships that didn't use element zero and surpassed the 1500 meter mark in the same day! Sure, why not a space station that dwarfed the Citadel twice over. What other science fiction phenomenon could this dimension possibly have? Joker thought back to a pair of sci-fi classics he'd been assigned to read in high school, Larry Niven's Ringworld and Robert A. Heinlein's Starship Troopers. If it turned out that this dimension had atmosphere jumping soldiers and giant habitable hula-hoops Joker was absolutely adamant on punching something.

As intriguing as this line of thought was Joker had slightly more important things to handle. _"Starship designated Normandy please proceed on final flight plan, over"_ a gruff voice sounded in Joker's ear.

He'd have loved to follow the plan if only he knew where it went. Joker was staring at hundreds of differently sized hangar bays and could see dozens of ships of various sizes darting in, out, and around Iota proving the station to be a center of activity. He just didn't quite know where to go.

"Uh...control," Joker tuned into the frequency the station had called him on, "where am I aiming for exactly?"

 _"Hanger D24 is reserved under authorization of Fleet Admiral Lasky. Sending your AI the coordinates."_

Why did that sound familiar? "Got them, EDI?" Joker asked.

"Yes, marking the appropriate location now." A red highlight appeared around a single specific hanger.

"Thank you very much control we're on our way. By the way, what's the weather like in there?" Joker grinned at the oldest question in the book and fully expected to be blown off as was usual with military people.

 _"Quite balmy actually, have a decent time Normandy."_

What!? Joker's head did a flip. Every time he thought he had this place pegged it pitched him a curveball.

"Please concentrate, Jeff," EDI implored snapping Joker out of his slight daze.

As the _Normandy_ glided regally into the decently sized Hanger D24. Joker was immeasurable relieved to seeing a traditional flat deck instead of the tiered berth where the floor dropped out from under the ship's underbelly on the _Rhododendron_. It also allowed him the use of both the forward cargo ramp and the _Normandy's_ new landing gear, one a few upgrades that allowed the ship to function in the post-Reaper War era.

Joker finally set the graceful frigate down in very center of the hanger, seeing as it was apparently reserved for the _Normandy_ , and sat back to observe his new surroundings once the ship settled into place. It was a much better view then on the _Rhododendron_ where the hanger wall might as well have been right in his face. This hanger was easily 300 by 400 meters and from the _Normandy's_ location Joker could see cargo cranes and gantries moving massive crates, technicians and workers scurrying around in orange coveralls, forklifts carrying palettes full of material, and smaller bays built into either side of Hanger D24 holding a variety of small spacecraft that didn't appear very military.

In fact Hanger D24 didn't resemble the _Rhododendron's_ hanger very much at all. The lighting wasn't as harsh, the predominant greys and whites were replaced with tans and browns with speckles of yellow, and even the people here were different. Joker could see that most of them were working, yet a decent number was slouching off and holding casual conversation along the walls and corners. Hanger D24 lacked the air of militarism from the _Rhododendron_ and in its place was an air of commercialism. The _Normandy_ had been sent to a cargo hold.

Joker held off a brief episode of indignation as a pair of vehicles came into view. They greatly resembled pieces of equipment used in old fashioned airports one was a drivable gangway, a real one instead of a set of scaffolding stairs, and the second was a rootless barge with seats probably referred to as a shuttle.

"I'll direct them on where to go," EDI said.

Joker nodded in agreement and dialed up Hackett on the COM, "Admiral, you may leave as soon as the door opens,"

 _"Good to hear Joker. Has there been any word from the Shanghai?"_

Joker pulled up the relevant message he'd gotten minutes before approaching Iota. "Well, the UNSC refused them entry into Iota so they're stuck in a holding pattern outside the station. The _Shanghai_ hasn't had a very nice time, sir."

 _"Acknowledged, carry on Joker."_

His job done for the moment, Joker propped his legs up on the console, crossed his arms, and settled in for another lengthy wait.

/

The _Normandy's_ outer airlock slid open and Hackett stepped out onto tunneled gangway. He gave the simple steel stairs and fabric overhead covering a once over before descending followed closely by Ashley, Vega, Taylor, Dr. T'soni, Tali, Miranda Lawson, and Samara.

As Hackett exited the gangway a moment later, he looked up at the person who'd driven the gangway to the _Normandy_. The orange vested man behind the gangway controls didn't react to or acknowledge the _Normandy_ group in any way instead he continued fiddling around with a datapad of some sort. The noises emanating from the device indicated the man was playing a flight simulator and he appeared to be deep concentration.

Hackett shifted his focus to the second vehicle that had arrived. It had the look of an airport shuttle without any ceiling or walls just a mobile platform with rows of padded seats. Two people occupied the shuttle at the moment. One was the driver, a woman in another orange vest seated in an upraise section at the back of the shuttle. The second was a man in a sharp brown business suit and tie with a rounded smiling face and slicked back ginger hair. This man was currently closing the distance between him and Hackett who was also moving towards the shuttle.

"Am I correct to think your Admiral Hackett?" The brown suited man asked in an almost cautious tone.

"Yes I am," Hackett basically replied.

"Ah, wondrous," the man exclaimed jovially and offered his hand, "I'm Seth O'Gren, assigned by Admiral Lasky to be your lawyer of sorts a day ago."

Hackett took the offered hand and shook it, "Is a particular reason why we'd need a lawyer?"

"Well, "Seth began, "I'm representing the UNSC's interest in your case so to speak. You make the claims, I state the pros, and generally defend your position. The council will be dissecting every word you say so it's my job to make it look appealing."

Hackett nodded, "Are you good at your job?"

Seth smiled, "I could convince a jury a Huragok murdered a Sangheili." He gestured towards the shuttle, "Shall we?"

Not quite understanding the implications of what the lawyer had just said, the group piled into shuttle which then did a U-turn towards the back of the hanger. Seth had positioned himself next to Hackett in order to continue the conversation.

"So, I've taken the liberty to program a scenic route. We'll have at least an hour before we arrive at HIGHCOM," Seth informed Hackett, "Plenty of time formulate our defense and responses."

"Why are you treating this as a trial?" Hackett asked apprehensively.

"Because that's pretty much what it is," Seth stated, "You're petitioning for military and government aid not a college grant. They're gonna demand the explicit reasons, cost, and benefits of what you're asking for, and they're going to try and cheap out on you." The lawyer sounded quite serious about now. "Admiral Lasky told me everything you told him and truth be told you might represent the greatest humanitarian crisis the UNSC, and by extension the Assembly, has faced in over 40 years. That fact will definitely have a lot of higher ups on edge."

Seth's seriousness faded a little bit, "Anyway, your permitted three companions inside the council chamber not including me," he turned to observe the other _Normandy_ members in the shuttle and his eyes lingered a little longer on Tali, Liara, and Samara with badly disguised curiosity. "That's a decision best made quickly."

Hackett only grunted in response. He had hoped the Reaper War had ended his involvement in hard politics, how naive. Hackett leaned back and stared at the hanger ceiling as the shuttle approached the inner wall. "The UNSC built this hanger, correct? It's obviously not Forerunner." he asked trying to temporarily change the subject.

"Technically no," Seth answered not minding the change, "Iota Station is a collaboration between the military and a dozen other corporations. The entire interior has been completely adapted for human habitation."

A large doorway built into the hanger wall opened revealing a sizable rectangular lift with enough room for the shuttle to squeeze in sideways with room to spare. As the door slid closed, Seth began a lengthy explanation about how the existence of the Forerunners had been public knowledge for decades and about the different sections of Iota. The Sphere was the residential and industrial district of station, the Cylinder was where all outbound and inbound traffic both civilian and military arrived at Iota, and the tail section, or the Spire, was all military, garrisons, R and D, intelligence, it was all down there.

The door sealed with a hiss and a loud mechanized male voice sounded over a PA system, _"GOING UP, HOOD MEMORIAL TERMINAL, FROM TRAXUS CARGO PORT, HANGER D24."_

"So, given any thought to what I told you?" Seth asked as the lift steadily ascended.

"Yeah." Hackett answered, "Dr. T'soni and Tali'Zorah are currently serving as advisors in their respective fields and will be presented during the meeting."

Seth turned to the two women in question, "What exactly are your specialties?"

"Archaeology, most recently sociology, and a little bit of information gathering on the side," Liara said smiling.

"Technology," Tali absently stated, "I didn't get a chance to fully view the station, but so far it looks impressive. Why isn't your government's capital?"

Seth appeared thoughtful for a moment, "Well, Earth always has been, and probably always will be, humanity's capital. You could possibly see that as nationalistic pride, but ask just about anyone and they'll say it's because the Covenant had their capital city on a massive space station. And anything to do with the Covenant, even after all these years, is still a sore topic." He grinned slightly, "So, while we definitely see the advantages of a strategically placed outpost like Iota it will never be our capital."

Seth shifted back to the front of shuttle, "Who's the the third member?"

"Lieutenant Taylor," Hackett quickly stated without explanation. "Everyone else can wait outside."

"Well, they don't have to," Seth said. "There's plenty of places to go on Iota. Just look," he pointed to the wall on the right side of the shuttle which suddenly fell away to reveal a metropolis.

The city was built on a massive disk with skyscrapers of every height rising up in clusters scattered here and there. The architecture of the buildings themselves heavily made use of geometric shapes and angles including tall trapezoids, pentagons, pyramids, and even traditional rectangles and others were prismatic triangles. There were still other buildings that didn't follow the geometric theme instead using spiralling designs and rounded shapes. Every one of them was covered in mirror smooth glass panels that shined a polished silver, a motif that obviously mimicked the humongous Forerunner dome overhead. From their high vantage point the _Normandy_ group could see dozens of long and wide highways tethered to skyscrapers and suspended in the air. Hundreds of vehicles could be seen traversing these highways and below them was the usual city grid design amid a myriad of smaller built buildings. In many areas the towers and skyscrapers were simply placed over the grid giving the city a slightly jumbled and haphazard appearance.

To a few the image was like seeing the Citadel Wards for the first time again, and to others it was another stunning view on an ever growing list. Everyone's verdict however was the same, it was majestic.

"78.5 square kilometers, plenty of places," Seth half whispered as the view of the city disappeared behind another wall. It seemed that Iota struck even those who had seen it before.

The lift made a series of odd whining noises and came to a steady stop. Then the large doorway cracked open and slid apart to reveal one of Iota's many transportation hubs. The hub was definitely large, though slightly smaller than Hanger D24, it was colored a pristine white with blue tiles interspersed along the floor. The whole place abounded with activity and conversation, shuttles identical to the one the _Normandy_ group occupied carried people and baggage to and fro, while hundreds more in business and casual apparel made their way around on foot. A massive screen built into the ceiling displayed a gigantic list of available transports, destinations, departure and arrival times, as well as whether or not a particular transport was delayed or not.

The driver of the _Normandy_ group's shuttle expertly weaved her way through the massive throngs of people many of whom cast looks and glances their way. Hackett knew these looks were primarily aimed at the three non-humans in his party and was relieved to see mostly curiosity and even a little confusion. That being said, once or twice Hackett easily distinguished expressions of disgust and indignation.

Seth tapped Hackett on the shoulder, "Like I said earlier Admiral, there's plenty to see and little reason to let a bunch of your people just wait around. If that's okay, I'm quite capable of arranging a transport, though whoever does go will have to be under light escort." He paused for breath, "After all, if these negotiations go well, which they will, you'll likely be seeing a lot more of Iota in the future." Seth lightly chuckled to himself and rubbed his chin, "Damn, to think I'm working and talking with people from another reality. This is history in the making my friend. I'll see you get what you need."

Hackett was beginning to like Seth O'Gren. He had an easygoing demeanor while staying eager and focused on the objective. It looked like the _Normandy_ group had found a valuable ally in their mission.

Samara was first to speak, "I would like to take this offer, admiral. If that is permissible?"

"I'd like to as well," Miranda added, " Can't let Sam see all the sights alone."

Hackett responded with a nod of consent which prompted Seth to ask, "Alright, what place in particular would be of interest? Iota has plenty of shops, malls, museums, maybe-"

"A park or cultural center would suffice," Samara cut in.

Seth briefly rose an eyebrow, "Okay, I can arrange that." He turned back to the front and began talking into a small COM device.

The shuttle rolled through a set of automated sliding glass doors into an ornate marble lobby with crescent shaped receptionist desks and terminals. Dominating the center of the lobby was a huge bronze statue on a polished granite pedestal depicting a tall stoic old man in a highly decorated military uniform and peaked cap.

At a quick glance Hackett would've mistaken the statue as Fleet Admiral Lasky. Only because the shuttle's driver was taking care to remain within the lanes painted on the floor along the edge of the lobby was Hackett able to discern specific differences between the admiral and the statue. The most obvious one was the statue's uniform was wildly different from Admiral Lasky's.

"Who is that?" Hackett asked.

Seth didn't even look at the statue instead he answered almost reverently, "Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood."

"What did he do?" Taylor interjected politely.

Seth turned around to look at the lieutenant, "Lord Hood led humanity during the latter years of the Covenant War. When the war ended he returned emergency powers to the civilian government and spearheaded the reconstruction and diplomatic efforts for years afterwards."

Each of the _Normandy_ crew members looked at the statue with one or another form of respect as the shuttle exited out the next door. Beyond the door was an asphalt roundabout positioned high above the skyline with a substantial sidewalk and curb. It was obviously an area designed for travelers to be picked up and dropped off quickly while more long term vehicle parking was somewhere else.

At the moment only three vehicles were present in the roundabout of which two of them were big black SUV-esq vehicles of obvious human design. The third however, was smaller, sleeker, more curvy in design, colored a deep red, and featured a dual seated open cockpit towards the back. In addition, this vehicle also marked Hackett's first encounter with an alien species of this dimension.

It towered at least a meter above Hackett and wore a ornate robe reminiscent of a Japanese kimono which covered a majority of its muscular body leaving the alien's scaly skin visible only on its forearms and elongated head. The alien's most catching feature was its four mandibled mouth and rows of pointed teeth.

The _Normandy_ group saw all these details as the shuttle passed by the alien, though to all their surprise, Seth leapt from the moving shuttle onto the pavement as it continued towards the SUVs. Once the shuttle came to a stop and the _Normandy_ group climbed out, Seth had gone through a half-dozen greeting gestures and was in the middle of terse but amiable conversation in a guttural and growly alien language no one else understood. After a few minutes passed Seth and the alien clasped arms and went their separate ways with Seth making his way back towards the _Normandy_ group.

He was met with more than a few questioning stares. "Who or what was that?" Vega asked.

Seth smiled, "Ussa Zembri, a member of the Sangheili species and current bodyguard to the Sangheili ambassador. We met a few years back when I served as a liaison between a handful of bickering Assembly and Coalition corporations." He developed a far off look, "Those were good times."

"The Coalition?" Taylor said, "Lasky mentioned that. Isn't one of the major governments?"

"Yes it is," Seth stated, "and the Sangheili are its leading member with at least nine other races under them." He moved next to one of the SUVs and motioned towards it, "Now, without further ado the-"

"What about the KYDR?" Taylor continued, "How could piracy communism even get started?"

Seth turned back to him slightly annoyed, "That story is loaded with rumor, alright. The gist of it is an Assembly freighter was attacked by Kig-Yar pirates in the 2550's and a certain pirate prince came across a complete collection of Karl Marx and Vladimir Lenin. What were those books doing on the freighter? No one knows, but the rest is history."

Seth returned to directing the _Normandy_ group into the SUVs, "Now, the HM back there will- Hello?" He was talking to Tail's legs which were sticking out from underneath one of the SUVs.

Upon hearing Seth's sudden change of voice Tali scrambled out from under the vehicle stood up looking slightly embarrassed. "I wanted to have a look at..." she stammered.

"A look at what?" Seth asked.

"Well, all your vehicles seem to have wheels and I thought it was odd that there wasn't any obvious anti-gravity technology to be found. So I thought I'd just have a look." Tali said innocently.

"We do have anti-gravity technology," Seth said not quite understanding if this was important or not, "The lift we used to get here was anti-gravity and you saw the elevated highways out in city, right?" Tail nodded. "There's only a finite number of locations to tether them to skyscrapers everywhere else they're held up by anti-gravity pylons." Seth glanced down at the SUV's tires, "Somethings just don't change."

He spun on his heel to Admiral Hackett, "Is normal for your people to avoid what they're supposed to be doing for as long as possible and in the meantime do a bunch of semi-significant little things?"

Hackett only shrugged.

"Okay," Seth breathed deeply, "as I was trying to say earlier these SinoViet HM 1500's have been pre programmed with our destinations." He pointed to the one on the left, "This one is heading to Keyes Square," he said specifically for Miranda and Samara, "and the other one goes to HIGHCOM. Now, if everyone could please board the appropriate vehicle we'll be on our way."

Hackett stepped into the passenger seat of the SUV while the rest of the team going to HIGHCOM occupied the vehicle's roomy back seats and Seth took the driver's seat. Through the rear view mirror Hackett could see Miranda and Samara doing the same in the second vehicle.

 _"Hello, Seth O'Gren,"_ a synthesized female voice emanated from the SUV's speakers as a holographic image of a woman simultaneously appeared on the dashboard, _"having a good afternoon are we?"_

"It's been just fine, Sera," Seth replied, "If you would be so kind as get us where we're going I'd be much obliged."

"Sure thing," the hologram cheerfully said then dissipated.

"Sera is one of Iota's superintendent AIs," Seth explained as the large SUV hummed to life and began moving. "She keeps the station's transportation grid following smoothly,"

The knowledge that the SUV was AI operated didn't faze the team much aside from a few hesitant glances to each other. They'd had plenty of experience with such things.

The SUVs went halfway around the roundabout then turned down an off ramp that led away from the transport hub and into the open city. There they found themselves travelling along the same suspended highways and traffic they'd seen earlier on the lift. Soon after, Miranda and Samara's SUV split off down another off ramp and vanished from view.

However, just before that Seth had begun an entirely new conversation. "Alright, it's to time talk business," he said in a serious manner, "We need to finalize our plan for the council."

"Who exactly is on this security council?" Hackett asked, "I've been meaning to ask."

"That's a question best answered in person," Seth assured. "Now, I'd suggest we start with..."

For the next hour it took the SUV to reach HIGHCOM, Seth O'Gren and the _Normandy_ team debated and formulated their arguments. Seth's intimate knowledge of the workings of the UNSC's upper echelons proved invaluable as did input from Hackett and the rest of the crew. In the end they settled on playing both side's status as victims of genocide to full effect, portraying a trade of technology as highly beneficial to both sides, and establishing the UNSC as the morally superior Samaritan within the bigger picture. The preliminary goal they decided upon was to simply establish trade as a baseline between the Alliance and the UNSC which, with guidance, would evolve in near future into a full partnership between the two governments with the aim to reconstruct the Alliance to pre war levels.

Soon enough the SUV was directed off the highway and into the literal forest of silver towers below. As the _Normandy_ group continued to hammer out the details of their plan the height of the towers around them began to drop before disappearing entirely. The crew soon found themselves crossing a bridge spanning a massive open space in the center of the city, and in the middle of that open space lay HIGHCOM Facility Iota.

Unlike the soaring skyscrapers that surrounded it, HIGHCOM Facility Iota was squat and sprawling complex of marble cubes, rectangles, and prisms with hardly a decorative surface save an occasional strut, cornerstone, or dome. It had an air about like a stone medieval castle it was well built, built to last, and built with functionality at the forefront. It was undoubtedly a military headquarters by design.

The SUV pulled up to the front stairs and allowed its passengers to disembark before being directed to move on. Admiral Hackett stared up at the imposing wall in front of him that represented HIGHCOM Facility Iota and marveled at the sheer scale of the building which had to be at least 30 stories at the highest and stretched a kilometer in either direction. The concrete stairs he stood at the base of ascended a big grassy berm that surrounded the building and was designed like a funnel and led to a prominent section that jutted forward in comparison to the rest and had one of the facilities few bronze domes on top. The front face of this particular section was carved with the emblem of the UNSC, a predatory bird with upraised wings positioned behind a shield with the letters 'UNSC' carved into it gripping a planet with a banner stating _'United Nations Space Command'_ wrapped around it. Chiseled underneath the emblem was another banner with the phrase, _'For the defense of Earth and all her colonies'_ carved into it.

Sucking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling, Hackett began climbing the stairs with Seth and the _Normandy_ team just behind him. Every step he took seemed to increase the weight on his shoulders he knew represented the billions of lives depending on him to succeed here and now. Only through sheer will did Hackett reach the top without wavering even a little bit and only with intense determination did he pull open the steel and glass doors without faltering once. Each step he took through a medium sized foyer and second set of glass doors served to keep Hackett grounded in the present and focused on the current objective.

On the other side of the foyer was a sight in total contrast to the outside of the building. A large round rotunda easily 90 feet in diameter with the UNSC eagle tiled into the floor and a mural that covered the wall from top to bottom and stretched all the way around depicting the story of this dimension's humanity from the birth of civilization on earth, through the Covenant War, and on to the present day. The dome in the ceiling prominently displayed images of planets with Earth easily identified in the center, but real centerpiece here was the four large bronze statues on top of a granite pedestal.

One of the statues Hackett recognized as Lord Hood from the transport hub, but the other three he did not recognize. One statue depicted a man of similar age to Hood but significantly smaller and sporting a completely different uniform, another statue showed a more middle-aged man in a uniform much closer to Hood's but lacking a lot of decorations, and the the last statue held no resemblance at all to the other three. This one portrayed what could only be a person who towered over the other three clad in a massive bulky suit of armor holding an equally bulky rifle at the ready.

"Wow, who might these personas be?" The _Normandy_ team had sufficiently scattered themselves around the rotunda and Vega was the first to directly ask about the statues.

Seth walked up beside him also looking up at the statues, "Well, you know Lord Hood," Seth pointed up to the shorter man, "He's Vice Admiral Preston Cole, Hood's predecessor and the one who proved humanity had a chance against the Covenant. The other officer is Captain Jacob Keyes a brilliant naval tactician and key player in the Covenant's eventual downfall."

"And who's this guy," Ashley asked this time, referring to the behemoth.

Seth wrung his hands together as he answered, "He is Master Chief Petty Officer John 117, the definition of legend." Seth in front of the statue, "This man led the first truly successful unit of supersoldiers the UNSC ever produced, the Spartan II's, and he is almost single handedly responsible for destroying the Covenant in the end."

The revelation of supersoldiers was mostly met with shock, but they have much time to voice or register it.

"Okay, Vega, Ashley," Hackett spoke up, "I'd suggest you two remain behind here."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, admiral."

"The rest of you with me," Hackett looked at Seth, "Mr. O'Gren, if you would please lead on."

"Sure," Seth turned to the side of the rotunda opposite the front entrance with a set of wide steel doors built into the wall. There he faced a panel off to the side with a camera built into it.

 _"Verbal and retinal verification required,"_ a voice said from the panel.

"O'Gren, Seth A." He spoke at the panel, "CC ID 555505." He positioned himself a foot away from the panel and a blue beam shot into his eye, moved up and down, then disappeared.

The steel doors noiselessly apart and revealed a carpeted wood grain walled elevator. "All aboard," Seth said before entering the elevator himself.

The _Normandy_ team followed him in and situated themselves. Seth selected the appropriate floor, the steel doors slid closed, and the elevator moved silently downward. It was an uncharacteristically quiet ride compared to most other elevators, with no cheesy music or blaring PA the entire way down.

"Do you think this will be like our first meeting with the Citadel Council?" Tail mused out loud to no one in particular.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with a suppressed ding. A voice announced, _"Sub-level seven,"_ over a hidden speaker.

"I hope not," Liara said in response to Tali's question."

The group entered a hallway positioned perpendicular to the elevator with grey carpeting and tan paneled walls. It stretched a long ways in both directions and passed through a multiple junctions with other halls before abruptly ending.

"This way," Seth turned right and and led the way with the Hackett next to him and the _Normandy_ team behind him. They walk along the hallway for a few dozen meters for a few dozen meters before take a left at one of the many junctions.

"Okay," Seth said, "When we get in there I'll walk everyone through introductions and from there it's just as we planned, alright." He got a handful of nervous nods in response.

After rounding another corner they found a set plain wooden doors with the UNSC eagle inlaid into both of them and a pair white armored guards with the letters 'MP' stenciled across their helmets. From the other side of the doors the team could discern muffled conversations between unknown persons.

"Halt," one of the guards said, "ID?"

Seth recited what he'd said at the top of the elevator and procured a card from one of his pockets. The guard gave the card and Seth a once over before declaring them clear, pushed the doors open with this comrade, and stood aside.

The room beyond was semicircular in shape, large, imposing, and mostly shrouded in shadow. Even the councillors were hard to distinguish. Faint lighting only succeed in illuminating the most important areas of the room, a rectangular table with chairs in the center, a raised crescent shaped platform and table where the security council was seated along the far wall, and a display of flags above the platform. There were eight flags in total, six of them displayed ornate symbols Hackett didn't recognize while the other two showed the emblem of the UNSC and what must have been the emblem of the Assembly depicting an image of the Milky Way with the Sagittarius Arm highlighted.

No one of the security council paid the _Normandy_ team any attention at first, instead remaining focused on who was currently in front of them. Hackett was momentarily surprised to see that someone was a Sangheili wearing robes similar to the one they'd encountered at the transport hub and that of course meant Hackett couldn't understand a word the alien said.

Seth silently motioned for the team to remain silent as the Sangheili uttered a guttural almost accusing sentence in its native dialect.

"As we have said many times before ambassador, your request has been approved but we cannot move forward until your government gets us what we need," a woman on the council stated coldly.

The Sangheili's reply was unintelligible, as usual, but Hackett could tell from the tone it was directed as a question.

"I can confirm the fleets are in position," another voice Hackett shockingly recognized as Thomas Lasky said, "It's like the admiral said, all we need is the information."

The Sangheili ambassador's answer was cut short by the appearance of a holographic man off to the side. "Fleet Admiral, your guests have arrived," the hologram said.

The council appeared to notice the _Normandy_ team for the first time at that moment. "Thank you, Tyler, you may go," Lasky commanded and the hologram winked off.

The Sangheili ambassador turned towards the _Normandy_ team, looked them over, turned back to the council, and said something.

"It is ambassador. I apologize but we'll have to bring this up another time," Lasky assured the Sangheili who turned to leave soon after.

Seth snapped into action, "Okay, take seats. Taylor, stay standing for appearance. Admiral..." he held a hand out in front of Hackett, "Quick intros, these six are the highest commanders of the UNSC military branches and they're not going to waste time." He took a quick look at the council, "Left to right, General Markus Hastings of the Air Force, General Elizabeth Dasher of the Army, General Burgess Simcoe of the Marine Corps, Admiral Serin Osman of the Office of Naval Intelligence, you know Fleet Admiral Thomas Lasky of the Navy, and lastly is Master Chief Spartan General John 117 of the Spartan Special Forces."

Hackett assigned names to faces as the lighting intensified slightly revealing a little more of the room's wood paneling. With the exception of Lasky who always appeared to have an optimistic visage the other five councillors were all stern faced individuals all with highly decorated uniforms and insignias. General Hastings was a short paunchy man with a deep tan and balding head while General Dasher was the complete opposite, rail thin, gaunt faced, sporting a unhealthy pale pallor, and auburn hair, she looked more like a spectre then a woman. Simcoe was probably the liveliest next to Lasky with brown hair and a face that displayed more then one expression in a row from confusion, to curiosity, and to excitement. To Hackett this marked Simcoe as the youngest and least experienced councillor.

Admiral Osman wasn't in anyway physically remarkable aside from being a few inches taller than those immediately around her and sported a black uniform. She looked middle aged with salt and pepper hair and a hard calculating glare. The final person on the council, John 117, had a blank expression, was completely unreadable, and towered over the other councillors even while sitting down. The knowledge that this man and the statue upstairs were one and the same honestly spooked Hackett as he and Seth took their seats next to Liara and Tali. After all, what kind of person could tear down alien empire single handedly.

"So, Lasky, "General Hastings said with a distinguishable Irish accent, "are these the extra-dimensionals ya ran into?"

"Yes, they are general," Lasky replied, "Admiral Hackett here, leads the expedition they've sent and I'd highly suggest we hear what he has to say."

"We've all read the survivor's report, Admiral," Serin Osman stated before shifting her measuring gaze on Hackett, "but I would like to hear the full story from the source."

Hackett took the cue and again retold his story, likely not for the last time, of why he was there. Commander Shepard, the _Normandy_ , the Reaper War, and the Crucible, Hackett left as little out as he could. When he finished the security council was obviously enthralled and extensively pondering what he had told them.

"Why shouldn't we help?" General Simcoe asked, "This is an opportunity the Assembly has been searching for for decades. We could-"

"Hush, Simcoe," General Dasher rasped, "There's a lot more to discuss."

"No, councillors," Seth stood up from his chair and marched into the space between the council and the _Normandy_ team, "Listen to General Simcoe. He has the right idea." Seth drew himself up, "This is an opportunity to prove to the galaxy that we are completely rid of the stagnant UEG who promised much but fulfilled little. If the Assembly is seen publicly pledging full support for, by all definitions, an alien government then we can prove humanity has recovered enough to be trusted."

"A strong argument, Mr. O'Gren," Admiral Osman applauded, "but either way our assistance won't be for free."

"I would urge," Lasky interjected, "that we take into consideration the fact these people are on the edge of ruin."

"Noted, Admiral," Osman said, "I'd still like to know what Admiral Hackett is willing to offer."

Seth turned to the _Normandy_ team and whispered, "now or never," under his breath before returning to his seat.

Tali loudly cleared her throat and stood, "Um, admirals, generals, my name is Tali'Zorah. I'm a member of the Quarian people of the Species Alliance and I'm here to explain our technology and how a trade would be beneficial."

Osman's eyebrows scrunched up, "Wasn't the survivor, Kal I believe, a Quarian as well?"

"Yes," Tali answered.

"Please continue," Osman said. She'd already pegged the Quarians as a technological adept race from a report filed from the _Polaris_ about Kal's easy understanding of UNSC engineering and the fact that Tali was presenting technology. Though the suits were still a mystery as Kal had proven they didn't need them to survive. The suits were probably cultural objects.

"Thank you," Tali responded in an attempt to be respectful, "Most of the technology we've developed is reliant on a single element, we refer to as Element Zero, to function. This element-"

"Only one element?" General Hastings interrupted, "That seems heavily limiting."

"Not to mention the existence of an element with a mass of zero is impossible," General Dasher added.

"I will admit," Tali said regaining the floor, "the name is a misnomer and our technological growth did stagnate, but what we accomplished with Element Zero in still impressive."

"Go on," General Simcoe said. He and Lasky seemed to be the only ones really interested.

"Element Zero, simply said, has the ability to manipulate the mass of an object and change its density," Tali explained. "The manipulation of the mass effect fields produced by Element Zero to change the densities of our ships and weapons and achieve faster than light speeds is the core concept of our technology."

"What speeds can your ships achieve?" Hastings asked.

Tali suddenly realized too late she'd trapped herself in a hard place. During her time on the _Polaris's_ engineering deck she'd learned a thing or two about slipspace including the speeds a ship could reach. "Our ships can only reach at most 15 to 20 light years per day," she said bracing for what was about to come.

Generals Hastings and Dasher scoffed, Osman's gaze hardened, and the other three remained impassive. "Surely, you don't expect us to be impressed," Hastings said incredulously, " You came here on a Vindication-class battleship, a brick by our modern standards, that can reach 2,000 light years per day."

Tali turned to Hackett and the others for support and found it in Liara. The Asari was silently mouthing in Galactic Basic, an action that wouldn't be translated. _"Our ships don't matter, put eezo on their ships and make it viable."_

Everything clicked together from there. "The use of Element Zero on our ships is not what we're discussing here. If anything we're discussing how you could use Element Zero on your ships," Tali stated regaining the council's attention.

"With Element Zero you can cut one of your ships mass in half and double its speed," Tali announced. "The same can be done with land vehicles, construction, and weaponry, all would have less mass but be much more effective."

"So if Element Zero...mass effect fields only effect solid matter or something with definite mass," General Simcoe said, "it won't affect our weapons much, but I can possibilities in dozens of other fields."

Each of the _Normandy_ team members wondered individually just what Simcoe had meant by saying eezo wouldn't affect their weapons. They didn't have a lot of time to ponder it anyway.

"I can see the possibilities as well," Osman slyly said, "However, we still need to hear what exactly you require from us."

Tali knew this was Liara's end of the argument so she retreated to her seat as the Asari stood up. "Hello, good day," she said sweetly with a smile.

"And what's your race's name?" General Dasher asked.

"I'm Dr. Liara T'soni and Asari is my race's name," Liara answered, "We're the oldest and most influential people back home and were the first founders of the Citadel Council. The government that fought the Reapers."

"Thanks for the history," Osman stated dismissively, "but I'd like to know the asking price for a sample of Element Zero."

Well, if she wanted to dive right into business, that was fine. "We'd need a steady supply of basic necessities. Food, fabrics, raw materials, that sort of stuff at first," Liara said plainly.

"At first?" Hastings wondered.

"Indeed," Liara continued, "as our governments come to know each other in the future, any trade agreement will grow to include more complex supplies, machinery, and even personnel going both ways."

The security council briefly retreated to talk Liara's offer over and decide whether to proceed. When they returned Osman said, "If anyone has anything else to say now is the time."

"I do."

The entire chamber went dead silent as John 117 leaned slightly against the table making it creak a little bit. "Can you confirm the Reaper threat have been neutralized?" His hard blue eyes bored the question into Hackett who sucked in a quick breath.

"They were annihilated down to the last strand of code," Hackett declared, "They are no longer a threat."

117 only nodded in response and Hackett recomposed himself for what he was now about to say. He'd been putting it off for awhile now after all.

"I too have one last thing to say," Hackett announced catching the room's attention, "When the Alliance Council granted me ambassadorial status they requested that I negotiate for the rights to found one or more colonies on this side of the relay."

The atmosphere of the room changed drastically in an instant. Each of the security councillors shot Hackett a stern look, even Lasky's perpetual optimism disappeared, and Hackett found himself with a spike of dread in his stomach. The _Normandy_ team themselves radiated shock, which was understandable because Hackett hadn't informed them of what the Council had asked. A the while Seth looked on with alarm.

"You mean to establish a presence in our territory," General Dasher's words were laced with suspicion.

"I realize that these talks won't be quick," Hackett said pushing on, "So I'm fully prepared-"

"Admiral Hackett," Osman interrupted, "you've given us a lot to discuss. I'd recommend this meeting adjourn for 24 hours before we make a final decision." She turned to look down the table, "General Hastings, I assume you've arranged the transportation I requested?"

"Indeed ma'am," Hastings replied, "the convoys should be waiting for us now."

"Excellent," Osman turned back to the _Normandy_ team with a decidedly neutral expression, "You may return to your ship until the proper time." She and the rest of the security council stood from their seats and began filing out of a side door.

"Admiral," Osman shifted around and found it was General Simcoe who'd called, "I'm going to stay here ma'am. I've got things to settle in my office upstairs."

Osman gave the general a look that said he'd stepped on her toes. "Very well," was all she said.

Pretty soon the _Normandy_ team was all alone with only their thoughts. Most of which were centered on what exactly had happened and why.

"Well!" Seth exclaimed, "there's no reason to stay here. Let's head back."

The walk back the way they'd came was more confused and somber then when they'd walked in. Seth lead the way and no one said anything all the way to elevator. Hackett was hit the hardest by the council's reaction and now fully understood what Shepard had gone through back with the Citadel Council. He'd also recognized the tone in Osman's last comment to him, it was the tone of a superior ordering a subordinate to back off.

"I didn't have much experience with the Citadel Council back in the day," Taylor said as the team entered the carpeted elevator, "but these guys were pretty spooky."

"I'm honestly unsure which council I consider scarier," Tali added, "At least we had someone on our side here."

"They didn't exactly help us in the end there," Liara observed while the elevator closed and began to rise. "Who is Serin Osman exactly?" she asked Seth directly.

"She's the the head of ONI," Seth answered, "been that way for four decades and she's held a seat on the council for almost as long."

"We'll need to be careful around her," Liara warned, "Trust me, I know spymasters when I see them."

The elevator dinged open and allowed the _Normandy_ team to exit out into the grand rotunda with the statues. Both Ashley and Vega were there anxiously waiting there for the team's return.

"How did it go?" Ashley asked noticing the less than exhilarated faces. "Not good?"

"Could've been worse," Tali replied.

"In other news, we should have a ride outside," Taylor stated.

Vega chuckled, "Which one exactly?"

As the _Normandy_ team made their what to the front exit, Seth stepped in front of Hackett and held up a hand. "Admiral, why exactly did you not tell me about your orders? We could've wrote them into our argument and avoided the whole 'fuck you and good by' routine."

Hackett didn't have a decent answer so he kept silent.

"Okay," Seth exaggeratedly said, " we'll just have to do better next time."

He stormed off through the entrance with Hackett just behind him. There Hackett and Seth found the rest of the team intently examining what Osman had referred to as transportation, which apparently translated into a forty plus vehicle convoy. The convoy was arrayed in single file along bottom of large stairs leading into HIGHCOM, and all the vehicles were the same bulky black SUVs the team had rode in on. Apparently the military brass favoured the SinoViet HM 1500, because each councillor, excluding Simcoe, was already boarding their own SUV along with a group of bodyguards.

Seth tapped something on his datapad and spent a moment reading, "We've been assigned vehicles, but there's a space constraint," he informed Hackett.

"What are you talking about?" Hackett asked.

"I mean you, your security team, and me have been assigned to vehicle A8, while your advisors are in vehicle A17," Seth said. "Apparently it's because every other vehicle beside these two have a full complement already," he shrugged, "I don't make this stuff up."

"I trust both vehicles are going to the same place?" Admiral Hackett asked dissatisfied with having to split his team again.

"Yeah, Hood Memorial Terminal is the convoy's final destination. Although, convoy B has a slightly different route," Seth told the admiral.

Hackett only grunted and moved down to the _Normandy_ team. He told them what Seth had told him and after a small bout of protest he'd only just managed to convince the team to comply. Finding the right vehicle wasn't a problem with Seth acting as a guide, and in very little time Liara and Tali were settled in one vehicle with General Hastings, much to their surprise, and Hackett, Taylor, Ashley, Vega, and Seth were in another vehicle with Fleet Admiral Lasky and his entourage of suited bodyguards.

"No need to fret," Lasky stated, "These things rarely work out on the first go."

Hackett sighed as the convoy rumbled to life. There was too much relying on his success here back at home, and even in this dimension someone important was lost and Hackett was their only chance. It was starting to wear on the ageing admiral.

Oblivious to Hackett's plight, the convoy began its journey.

/

ERROR/EMBEDDED/CODE/ERROR

 _"Everything is in place. It is time to enact the Caesar Initiative."_

 _"Finally, we will strike terror in the minds of the fascists and I will have my revenge after so long."_

 _"Fine by me. Just be aware some changes to the plan may be necessary, but I'm confident you can pull it off."_

 _"I will kill them all."_

/END/EMBEDDED/CODE/ERROR

 **A/N: And cut, this little arc is officially wrapped and it's on to a pair of chapters I've been waiting to do for a while. But before that some assurances, the next chapter will still focus on the** _ **Normandy**_ **but after that it's back to Garrus and if it seems like the** _ **Normandy**_ **crew have forgotten about him don't worry they're just putting their trust and patience in Hackett. The question is how long will that patience last.**

 **Another thing I'm gonna do is stop bragging about the size of my chapters. There's dozens of other stories that trump mine in size and all my chapters are getting bigger than the last.**

 **A quick challenge before I sign off, 10 (metaphorical) points goes to whoever can tell who the character 'Glasses' is based off. Another 10 to whoever knows the names of the two mystery talkers in the ERROR CODES above. Hint: they're both established characters in Halo Canon.**

 **Fav, follow, review and until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Caesar Initiative

Chapter 11: The Caesar Initiative

Location: Iota Station, 23 Librae system. Date: December 16, 2187, Species Alliance calendar. March 17, 2596, UNSC calendar.

 _"Iota dockmaster N17, JHF Callahan requesting permission to depart."_

With a hot cup of tea in one hand, Dockmaster Adam Alderson switched into the appropriate communications frequency with his other hand. "JHF _Callahan_ , please identify your cargo for final manifest check, over."

 _"Affirmative, Callahan is carrying twelve generation eight JOTUN Heavy Combines bound for Second Harvest and a shipment of industrial lasers bound for the Cypress colonies. Check?"_

"Check," Alderson said as he filled in the necessary information on a digital form. " _Callahan_ , you're cleared for departure. Happy travels."

 _"Copy, dockmaster. JHF Callahan on departure from Hanger N17."_

From the control deck high above the hangar floor, Alderson watched the Callahan lift off and vanish into the void of space. He lived for this job, sure an AI could probably do it faster and better, but it had been decided long ago by the government that a few thousand more employed people was more important than one tenth of a second of efficiency. The AI wasn't missing much anyway, all Alderson really did on this job was assign pre planned flight routes to outbound freighters, fill out initial and final manifest check forms, and direct dockworker teams to their stations.

At its core, Alderson's job was really monotonous, but that didn't really matter to him in the slightest. What mattered to Alderson was the chances this job provided his imagination to run wild. He was in a position to know what every inbound and outbound freighter was carrying and where it was going, and he got his kicks out of wondering what the colonies did with the shipments.

Some were easy to explain. The _Callahan's_ cargo of combines on their way to Second Harvest, for example, was easy because Second Harvest was an agricultural colony founded atop the ruin of the first Harvest colony destroyed by the Covenant. The industrial lasers onboard the freighter were a different story. The Cypress colonies held their name because of their exotic lumber exports, making the shipment a bit out of place. Alderson grinned at the image of a group of lumberjacks cutting large swathes of trees down with the flick of a laser beam as he marked the _Callahan_ as departed and attached the form to his daily log.

In line with his dreamer tendencies, Alderson had his fair share of reasonable ambitions. He pried his eyes away from the numerous holographic displays that made up his workstation to pull an old-fashioned photograph from his pocket. Two little girls looked back at him from the picture. Twins Alderson's wife had died to deliver and he'd raised them with help of a few friends ever since.

At the moment they were with a sitter in Alderson's apartment back in the city, but he did not intend for them to be there long. One day he would earn the promotion from dockmaster to harbormaster and be in charge of all 26 hangar bays in the N block operated by JOTUN Heavy Industries. After holding that position for a decent amount of time, Alderson hoped to have enough pay saved up to move his family out into the frontier where adventure and discovery were reportedly a daily occurrence and the need for competent dockmasters was always on the rise.

An hour and a half later, a flashing amber light shocked Alderson out from his reverie. It was a visual sensor alarm indicating a ship had gotten too close to Hanger N17 without providing proper identification of any kind. Slightly confused, Alderson pulled up schedule of all inbound vessels for the day and checked it against the current time. He found nothing that said a freighter was due right now, in fact, the next scheduled shipment wasn't due for another four hours.

Alderson keyed a command into his primary console and a real time video feed from a camera pointed out into space appeared on his holoscreen. On the feed he could very clearly see the familiar bulky profile of a freighter coasting slowly towards Hanger N17. The most bizarre thing about this freighter, other than being unscheduled, was the complete lack of running lights or any other kind of illumination. Alderson was only to make the freighter out because the angle of the camera highlighted it against the sunny side of the planet Madrigal. In other words, this freighter was running dark.

Alderson gulped down the last of his third cup of tea and switched on his COM gear. "Unknown freighter, please provide identification, clearance, and submit to an initial manifest check." There was no reply. "Unknown freighter, please provide identification, clearance, and submit to an initial manifest check," Alderson said again forcefully. Again, there wasn't any answer. "Unknown freighter, please-."

 _"Iota dockmaster, TLF Jack Cade on approach."_

TLF? There had to be a mistake, TLF stood for Traxus Light Freighter, just like JHF stood for JOTUN Heavy Freighter. So why was this freighter approaching the JOTUN operated N block while the Traxus operated D block was on the other side of the station?

Alderson patched a call the Harbormaster Mack Sullivan's office a few levels above. Hopefully, he'd be able to solve this, "Hey Mack, we have an issue down here," Alderson was friends with the current harbormaster so directly using his name wasn't an issue. Unfortunately, a trend was seemingly occurring because no one answered.

"Harbormaster Sullivan, we have an unscheduled Traxus freighter approaching Hanger N17. Please advise," Alderson's alarm at the pervasive silence was skyrocketing. Then, out of the blue, he got an answer.

 _"Hanger N17 dockmaster, there's nothing to be worried about. Please allow TLF Jack Cade to dock and do not interfere any further."_

Alderson paused, whoever was talking to him was not Mack Sullivan. The harbormaster Alderson knew never talked so seriously nor would he have permitted an unscheduled freighter access right off the bat. Plus, Alderson had never mentioned the freighter's name, something was very wrong.

"Who is this?" Alderson asked, his voice low, "Where is Harbormaster Sullivan?"

 _"I'm substituting for Harbormaster Sullivan who's dealing with some business. Now, I also have orders from the harbormaster to permit the John Cade entrance. Will you please comply?"_

"No," Alderson stated, "I need express permission from Sullivan to allow an unscheduled freighter access to Iota. The _Jack Cade_ will simply have to wait until-"

"No, it won't wait," a menacing female voice said. Alderson felt cold metal pressed against the back of his neck and he froze. Lithe fingers slid into Alderson's pocket and pulled out the photograph of his daughters. "If you don't want them raised in a state orphanage I suggest you open the hanger," the woman's voice radiated rage and remorselessness as she spoke.

Alderson struggled with the confusion of being snuck up on and the baffling fact that this person knew about the photograph, but the one thing he did know for certain was that there was a pistol pointed at his head. Now faced with the threat of death, Alderson only hesitated for a few seconds before inputting the necessary commands that would allow ships to pass through the plasma based shielding.

"Done," Alderson said dryly.

"Finally," the woman said in a dreamy sort of way.

Alderson felt the pressure on his neck relax slightly and recognized it as possible his only chance. He knew how to defend himself, and just because his job was easy didn't mean he didn't try to keep fit. Alderson spun this heel and launched his arm out in an attempt to chop the women's gun arm away from himself. The result resembled what happened when an egg hit a brick wall.

Alderson felt the bones of his hand and wrist crumble against the woman's hand and before he could cry in pain the woman viciously crashed her fist into Alderson's jaw, shattering it. He fell to the deck hard, gargling in pain all the way, and got his first good look at his assailant.

The woman was ridiculously tall with razor sharp features, raven black hair, and brown eyes that burned with insane anger. She hovered over Alderson menacingly, rose her left leg, and brought it brutally down on his shin. The sound of snapping bone was followed by a fresh wave agony and Alderson screamed as loud as his shattered jaw would allow.

"What a poor choice," the woman said with no emotion what so ever as she reared her other leg back for a kick. Alderson hardly had any time to think about his family before the women's foot crashed into his head, shattering his skull and spine and killing him instantly.

Without a shred of emotion the woman stepped over the corpse and approached the console. To her Alderson was just another nameless face on a nameless list of those who'd gotten in her way and payed the ultimate price. After thoroughly making sure no alarms had been triggered and the freighter had full permission to dock she stepped back and observed silently as the _Jack Cade_ came to rest.

"Docking procedure complete. The _Cade_ has landed and the cause is just!" The communications officer aboard the freighter said jubilantly. The woman smiled evilly as red armored figures poured out of the freighter and began apprehending every dockworker in Hanger N17 either peacefully or with force.

The woman's smile faded and she left to rejoin the advanced strike force deep inside Iota Station. The time to strike was fast approaching and once the forces from the John Cade had sown enough chaos in the city a century of war would come to a climax. Of course having the right people in the highest places was a bonus.

/

30 minutes later.

Amid the forest of silvery angular towers of a city that was never given a proper name and commonly referred to in tandem with the gargantuan space station around it, Iota Station, was an arguably small clearing named Keyes Square. The cleaning measured hardly 100 by 100 meters and was surrounded on all sides by broad avenues and sidewalks. A field of well kept grass covered the clearing and was bisected symmetrically by two pathways creating four even squares of grass. Two fountains marked where the pathways met the sidewalk on all four sides and in the center of the clearing was a circle. The circle was 15 meters in diameter and paved with polycrete, a four foot high wall of marble ran the circumference of the circle, and in the circle's center was a granite pedestal supporting a bronze statue of a man in a plain naval uniform.

Miranda was leaning against the statue's pedestal observing the routine of the Square's visitors. More than a few picnic blankets were spread out and occupied around the Square, children scurried to and fro, and every bench along the pathways had one or two people on them. To Miranda, Keyes Square was the quintessential image of an urban park.

Pushing herself off the pedestal, Miranda began pacing around the statue and casting glances up into the skyline around her, an action she'd done quite a bit of recently. She and Samara had arrived here an hour and a half ago and in that time the latter had relegated herself to meditation off to the side while Miranda thoroughly combed the area of and around Keyes Square.

This moment of exploration served a twofold purpose for Miranda. On one hand, having been a member of the shadowy and secretive Cerberus organization meant that information gathering and critical deduction were essential skills of hers allowing Miranda to observe the multitude of storefronts and skyscrapers surrounding Keyes Square and form a handful of conclusions and hypotheses about Iota Station and the Assembly in general. Namely, she felt confident in concluding Iota Station was indeed a central trade hub based on a few snippets of information she'd heard briefly on the _Normandy_ before they'd docked. This was based on how lively and bustling the nearby stores were and the enormous amount of things for sale in each business ranging from souvenirs, to tools and food, and even raw materials. Also Miranda's observations led her to theorize that the Assembly relied on a system of mercantilism reminiscent of the old imperial powers of 17th and 18th century Earth where, as advertised in and on numerous places and products, the outer colonies supplied raw material to the core worlds who then used that material in manufactured goods that were than sold back to the outer colonies. It was a fairly decent and efficient method as long as the proper balance was maintained and the parent government didn't overexert its control like the late British Empire.

Continuing her circular pace, Miranda cast her attention up to the tops of the surrounding towers. Each one sported either one or two logos and billboards denoting which corporation either owned or operated within each building along with a corresponding slogan. Silently and probably for the third time, Miranda read off a few of them to herself, 'Traxus Heavy Industries; for the development of our future, Liang-Dortmund Corporation; restoration and continuation, Sagittarius Financial; banking with pride, Vyrant Telecom; stay connected.' Miranda found these small glimpses into the Assembly's corporate end fascinating and very similar to Earth's early to mid 21st century where massive companies controlled huge markets and the government was keyed into the revenue one way or another.

She stopped about three quarters of the way around the pedestal. Here Samara had seated herself against the low marble wall in a meditative position and hadn't moved since and directly across from the Asari was a brass plaque inset into the statue's pedestal. Miranda had already read it earlier, but for the sake of collecting her thoughts she read it again.

 _Captain Jacob Keyes_

 _(01928-19912-JK)_

 _(February 8, 2495 - September 22, 2552)_

 _Born and raised on Earth, Captain Keyes is one of the most brilliant naval tacticians to serve in the UNSC during the War with the Covenant. Credited with the development of several core naval warfare maneuvers including the Air Break Drop and the Keyes Loop, the legacy crafted from Keyes's three decade long career against the Insurrection and the Covenant lives on today._

 _In 2535 a then Lieutenant Keyes participated in a daring raid behind enemy lines in which Keyes's commanding officer was killed and Keyes was forced to take control of the prototype stealth frigate, UNSC Midsummer Night. After the raid's conclusion, Keyes was personally responsible for the rescue of millions of refugees previously trapped behind enemy lines and promoted to commander. This raid took place here in the 23 Librae system, specifically in the asteroid belt and the moon Metisette._

 _Seventeen years later in 2552, Commander Jacob Keyes in command of a lone Halberd-class destroyer, UNSC Iroquois, successfully defended the inner colony world Sigma Octanus IV against four superior Covenant warships. After destroying three and forcing the fourth to retreat through shear tactics, Keyes held the system until UNSC Battlegroup Leviathan arrived and repelled a Covenant counter attack. Commander Keyes was promoted to Captain and participated in the Fall of Reach later that year. One month later, Captain Keyes in command of the now legendary Halcyon-class cruiser, UNSC Pillar of Autumn, fell in battle behind enemy lines. His sacrifice laid the groundwork for the Covenant's eventual downfall._

Miranda shifted her attention up to the statue representing who the plaque described. Keyes was a stern looking man apparently in his middle years and his uniform simply looked too bare for someone of his accomplishments with only a handful of ribbons on his left breast. The statue's posture presented Keyes as a collected and calculating man standing straight with his left hand behind his back and his right hand gesturing towards the field in front of him with an old-fashioned smoking pipe. His bronze eyes seemed to take in everything around him and they exuded a sense of resolution and wisdom.

Miranda paused her examination of one of this humanity's greatest heros. The similarities between Keyes and another significant leader Miranda knew were now at the forefront of her thoughts. There was the most obvious connection of both Keyes and Shepard having been in command of stealth frigates and on a side thought Miranda wondered how UNSC stealth technology stacked up against the _Normandy_. That aside, both commanders were highly respected tacticians and were very influential in their respective conflicts. If what was described on the plaque true and had circumstances been different Keyes would've been a prime candidate for recruitment into Cerberus. Captain Keyes and Commander Shepard undoubtedly have made a mean team.

Personally, Miranda didn't have any remorse for her previous role as one of Cerberus's top operatives. She'd only ever done what she believed was right and within her duty to humanity. Even now Miranda continued to follow this little code by learning all she could about this other humanity. Even if it meant working closely with Admiral Hackett who she found placed too much emphasis on the bigger picture instead of the smaller details like Shepard had, any and everything she found out now meant no one back home would have to learn it the hard way.

Miranda stepped away from the plaque and turned towards Samara, only to nearly crash into a sprinting small boy. The child deftly weaved around Miranda and ran off clutching an action figure of a green fully armored soldier of some kind with a small plastic rifle. The boy occasionally made mock gunfire noises as he thrust the figure's rifle in one or another direction as the he ran towards the marble wall where he was met by a man and woman standing behind the wall. The women, likely the boy's mother, lifted the child off his feet and gave him a fierce hug then set him back down allowing the father room to reach out and ruffle the boy's hair. Both the mother and child walked away hand in hand along the wall, but before following them the father shot Miranda, and by extension Samara, an uneasy look.

They'd been receiving a lot of those in the past hour and a half since arriving in Keyes Square alone. Some people would approach Samara's impromptu medication spot, take one at the Asari's human-alien appearance, and shoot a look or promptly turn right around. Miranda hadn't quite nailed down the reasoning behind these people's reactions, more observations would be required for that, but with the her modest knowledge about this dimension's history a general mistrust of anything alien, especially something never seen before, wasn't surprising. Miranda had even notice that individuals who'd seen her spend most of her time near Samara tended to actively avoid her when she went roaming. She'd yet to confront these individuals to gauge their reactions, but it was something she was seriously planning.

All of Miranda's brewing plans and schemes were shockingly interrupted by the feeling of fingers tapping her shoulder. Miranda wheeled around and faced the intruder, who turned out to be the UNSC agent serving as their light escort. He was a plain looking man in military fatigues who'd identified himself only as Erving.

"Miss...," the agent glanced down to a holographic datapad he carried, "...Lawson, the call came. It's time to return to the terminal."

Miranda simply nodded and the agent walked away, leaving Miranda to collect Samara. She turned and approached the sitting Justicar.

"I take it you heard," Miranda stated.

Samara's eyes cracked open like someone only just pulling themselves out of deep sleep and stared straight ahead, unmoving. "This place is at peace," she finally said.

Miranda was immediately puzzled by the statement. Having spent a decent amount of time with Samara had accustomed her to Justicar bluntness, yet still the Asari would occasionally make a comment or statement that Miranda found difficult to decipher the exact meaning.

Samara saw Miranda's confusion and was quick to try to clarify. "These people feel confidence and safety in this place, but they do not know true peace. They consistently search for threats, yet are at ease here." Samara looking up at the face of Captain Keyes, "Only a true hero could inspire these emotions."

The Asari's meaning a little bit clearer, Miranda switched topics, "Be that as it may, our time here has run out." That said, Miranda offered her hand to help up Samara and caste one last look over the square. Miranda's gaze locked onto someone at the far side of the park and she tensed slightly.

Now back on her feet, Samara turned in the direction of the parked SUV they'd departed from earlier. Before she could get very far though the same hand she'd used to help herself off the ground fell on her shoulder. Samara could feel the slight tensing of Miranda's hand muscles and knew something was off. "What is it?" she asked then shifted to look Miranda in the face.

Miranda didn't answer immediately, instead she kept her focus fixed on the person of interest. He was leaning against one of the decorative fountains on the far end of the park across from Miranda, had close shaven hair, wore a large brown overcoat, and dark sunglasses, both of which seemed out of place in Iota's controlled climate. However, the most unnerving feature about him was the predatory smile he sported as he scanned his surroundings. Miranda had seen such smiles many times in her past, usually when an adversary believed they'd cornered their target.

Scenarios quickly began filtering through Miranda's mind as she searched the square for any other suspicious characters. One thought to cross her mind was her being paranoid and overreacting to nothing, but then she spotted a second man wearing identical garb as the first patrolling the perimeter of the square. All her ruminations switched to a possible assassination attempt before she reminded herself that the _Normandy_ crew had yet to anger anyone in this dimension to that point.

"Two possible dangerous individuals," Miranda answered Samara's question after a sizable silence, "Both have brown coats, glasses, and shaven heads." She was still trying to determine who the potential target was, if there was one, but she simply didn't have enough information. Maybe she was overreacting after all.

"Only two?" Samara inquired, her eyes narrowing down to slits and fixing on a spot beyond Miranda who responded with a court nod. "There is a third."

Miranda felt chills run up her spine as subtly peeked over her shoulder. A third browncoat had quietly positioned himself up against the granite pedestal of Captain Keyes's statue. Instantly, Miranda's guard was up and, believing she and Samara were the targets again, slid her hand into her fatigue pants pocket where a compact pistol from the _Normandy's_ armory was stored. Instead, the little boy who Miranda had nearly collided with and was still sprinting in circles playing his game of make-believe with his little green action figure seemed to be the center of the browncoat's attention.

Minutes seemed to roll by as Miranda and Samara, both still unsure of what was going to happen if anything, kept tentative watch on the three unusual characters around them. Then something happened that briefly broke their concentration. A low roaring rumble that both _Normandy_ crew members recognized as a far off explosion echoed and reverberated throughout the city. Things escalated beyond any hope of control from there.

Out of the corner of Miranda's eye she saw Samara reach for her own pistol. She then look back over her shoulder just in time to see the third browncoat's left hand lash out and clamp down on the child's outstretched arm with the toy as he ran by. Miranda wheeled around to face the action as the boy's apparent father leapt over the marble wall and moved to confront the stranger all the while shouting for his attention. The browncoat completely ignored his audience and seemed to only care about the action figure of a green armored soldier clutched in the child's hand. Then, without warning, his right hand burst from underneath his coat which fell away to reveal bright red militaristic body armor covering his upper body and in his right hand was a pistol pointed directly at the charging father who'd instantly froze in his tracks.

The browncoat then turned and stared directly at the two _Normandy_ crew members, taking in their appearance with quick glances. "Earth and its icons will burn!" he shouted at them, likely mistaking them with their obvious military fatigues for UNSC soldiers. The browncoat was also evidently so hopped up on adrenaline he either didn't care or didn't notice that Samara wasn't even human. However, the browncoat's intentions became quite clear when his focus and his pistol turned towards the child's head.

Neither Miranda nor Samara had reason to hesitate now. The browncoat had made his choice. Both crewmembers pulled out the sidearms they'd already been gripping, unfolded the cut down variants of the heavier Predator pistol, aimed, and fired in the span of under a second. The shots rang out, and the precision guided sand grain sized projectiles impacted and pierced both of the browncoat's forearms. The shock and pain of the shots broke the man's grip on the child and his aim, moving his pistol slightly to the right where it discharged and embedded its deadly shot into the polycrete ground a meter away. If the mass effect based weapons sounded like someone throwing a stone at a sheet metal wall, then the browncoat's pistol sounded like a hammer bashing an anvil.

The now truly petrified and deafened child didn't seem to register his newfound freedom instead he crouched as low as he could and screamed with renewed terror. All the while the browncoat, whose coat was only hanging on by the left sleeve and his red body armor was fully revealed, reeled from his injuries. Miranda and Samara didn't waste a second, sheathing themselves in blue energy they lashed out biotically and sent the man flying head first into the far side of the marble wall. The sound of bones breaking was very audible. The entire event hardly lasted 15 seconds.

The boy's father took to the opportunity to scoop up his child and face his boy's saviors. Any thanks or praises he intended to give was cut short when he took one look behind the two biotics and dropped to the ground, covering the child with his body.

Miranda followed the man's gaze out into the square and quickly found the issue. Most people had fled after the three gunshots had rung out, but there was a bewildered few who were still wandering around. Walking through the confusion straight towards the two biotics was the first browncoat Miranda had seen leaning against one of the park's fountains. He had completely ditched his coat and now fully sported the red armor on his upper body and what appeared to be a compact machine pistol or submachine gun with a lengthy stock, short barrel, and a built-in foregrip. Miranda and Samara snapped biotic Barriers in front of themselves and angled them in a way that would deflect anything straight down as the gunman brought his weapon to waist height and pulled the trigger. Bullets pinged and sparked off the Barriers as the gunman's expression morphed from determined rage to shock and awe.

Miranda, seeing the gunfire was contained for the moment, turned back to the two civilians climbing back to their feet behind her. "Go!" she yelled once she had their attention.

"Thank you!" The father half sputtered then sprinted back the way he came carrying the little boy. Approaching the marble wall, the man cleanly leapt over it will a single bound never once touching it in any way. He rocketed for the edge of the park and was soon joined by the child's probable mother. Now complete, the family made it to the edge of the square and presumably to safety.

With that loose end tied up, Miranda turned back to the more pressing matter. The gunman was still firing like a madman, obviously not trained in how to combat biotics and trying to wear down their Barriers with sheer force. All he really accomplished was giving testament to the magazine capacity of his little weapon.

"Fun time's over," Miranda directed the jab at the shooter. She then allowed her Barrier to fall and ducked behind Samara who spared her a quick glance before turning her focus back to maintaining her own Barrier. She immediately prepared a Warp attack in each hand just as the barrage of gunfire stopped. Miranda risked looking over her shoulder, saw the gunman pull a small metal strip off the side of his gun, and yank another strip off of his armored vest. He didn't have a chance to reload as Miranda turned all the way around and lobbed both Warps over Samara's Barrier and directed them down towards the gunman.

Instead of seeking cover like anyone familiar with biotic attacks, the gunman took the strange energy blasts to the face and chest. He dropped to the ground screaming as his body was molecularly torn apart. Two shots from Samara's pistol ended his suffering, but Keyes Square didn't fall quite. Sounds of fighting and gunfire could be heard in all directions, some dim and distant, some seemingly a few blocks away.

"We need to reconnect with the admiral," Miranda stated while remaining fully alert for any more hostiles.

Samara's only response was to activate her Omni-Tool and attempt to communicate with Admiral Hackett. Meanwhile, Miranda moved to the spot where the third browncoat's body had come to rest against the marble wall and took a moment to examine him. The man couldn't have been out of his twenties and yet when he'd shouted his declaration at the beginning of the confrontation the fire in eyes and voice spoke of a man dead set in his ways.

Slightly frowning, Miranda reached over the body and pried the man's pistol out of his still warm fingers. The pistol was quite compact, about the size of her own sidearm, but it had a squarish rectangular design that seemed reminiscent of early to mid 21st century pistol designs. Further examination revealed a series of etchings along the pistol's side that had Miranda's eyes widen momentarily in surprise.

 _Misriah Armory Model 6C_

 _12.7mm Semi-Automatic_

The startling knowledge she was holding an arguably tiny .50 caliber handgun aside, Miranda easily identified the manual safety, flicked it on, and stuffed it in her pocket fully intending to hand it over to Taylor once they'd reconnected.

"Operative Lawson!" Samara said with force as she crouched down next to Miranda. "Another enemy is nearby, and he has murdered civilians," the sharp edge in the Asari's voice was unmistakable.

Miranda, staying low, risked a glance over the marble wall to see what Samara was talking about. Sure enough, a small field of bodies provided evidence for a second firefight that happened and concluded simultaneously with Miranda and Samara's confrontation with the first and third gunmen. Most of the bodies were in fact civilians, but Miranda recognized one of them as Erving the UNSC agent assigned as their chaperone. He'd apparently rushed in to defend the civilians as evidenced by the pistol clutched in his hand and the prone body of one of the red armored gunmen nearby. However, it appeared somebody else had managed to finish him off.

As the two biotics carefully searched the surrounding area for hostiles they were easily caught by surprise. The body of the supposedly dead gunman who'd engaged the UNSC agent shifted slightly, briefly catching Miranda's attention. Then the body sprang up into a crouched firing position brandishing a large silver colored rifle.

Spotting the danger in time, Miranda latched on to Samara's collar and dropped, pulling the Justicar with her and snapping a hasty Barrier around the two of them. Automatic high caliber gunfire tore the air where the two biotics had previously been gouging holes into the Captain Keyes's granite pedestal and blowing away chunks of marble which rained down and bounced off Miranda's Barrier. Then, almost as quickly as it began the shooting stopped.

Miranda released her Barrier and scrambled back to her feet. Peaking over the now perforated wall she saw the last gunman sprinting with all his might away from them. Not intending to let him go, Miranda prepared and launched a Stasis attack freezing the gunman in place.

Both biotics were instantly over the wall and gliding across the square, weapons at the ready, towards their quarry. Miranda momentarily allowed Samara to pull ahead while she paused by the body of Erving and retrieved his weapon. It wasn't all that different from the first pistol she'd recovered. It was slightly larger, the barrel was vaguely cylindrical instead of rectangular, and it was a dull grey instead of matte black however the overall layout seemed to be identical. Like the first, Miranda found and flicked the weapon's safety then stuffed it in another of her fatigue's spacious pockets. She then moved a few meters over to where the gunman had opened fire on them and bent down to the ground.

The spot was littered with brass shell casings Miranda recognized as a staple of weaponry from her humanity's past, but were apparently still widely used in this dimension. She guessed it made sense. Without mass effect technology conventional ballistic or energy weapons would've been the logical paths of development and this humanity had chosen the former.

Miranda pocketed a handful of the shells for future study. Likely humans in this dimension, within the four centuries they'd been using conventional weapons longer than her own, had developed a number of improvements that could prove useful.

Miranda finished her little scavenging operation and rejoined Samara near the gunman frozen in Stasis. The man was much older than his two compatriots had appeared possible in his forties or fifties with leathered skin, greyed hair, and baleful eyes that tracked the two biotics' every move. He did not remotely seem phased by the pistol barrel Samara held at his temple.

"Tell us what the point of this attack was?" Miranda questioned, slipping into the interrogative personality that had served her well over the years. Now she intended to use it to extract as much information as she could.

"I won't talk to some Inner Colony creature and a damn xeno sympathizer," the man vehemently hissed.

Miranda looked over to Samara who the man seemingly had mistaking for a human dressing as an alien instead of the real deal. The Justicar answered Miranda's silent question with a nod. This man had murdered innocents meaning any chance he could spared was gone in Samara's mind.

Miranda began employing a technique she'd developed over the last year with Stasis. She manipulated the mass effect fields in such a way that the pressure within the bubble began to increase, making whoever was inside feel like he was being crushed by a ton of weight. Miranda had found this method useful whenever she needed to extract information on the fly. The fact that most law enforcement officials back home tended to look the other way on the unethical treatment of lawbreakers now a days helped too.

"I'll ask again. What was the point of this attack?"

The man had already begun to squirm and whimper. His hands and feet were desperately twitching, trying to break the invisible bonds that held him. Not long into the process and after a line of blood freely flowed from his nose the man let out an explosive gasp and sucked in another ragged breath and started talking. Not many could withstand the feeling of the their own head on the verge of imploding.

"Seize hostages...fortify...hold position...distract cops," he wheezed.

"Distract the cops from what?" Miranda asked with intent to keep her momentum rolling.

"Primary target," the man said with effort, his eyes starting to bulge.

"And who is your target?" Samara interjected this time.

"UN...SC...Security Council...convoy. Imperial Earth...will die." That was all the two biotics needed to know.

Miranda released her hold on the Stasis bubble and gunman inside promptly fell on his face. Samara then stepped forward and put a bullet in the back of his head. The Justicar usually wouldn't have permitted the mistreatment of a prisoner especially with such methods of interrogation, but ever since the end of the War she'd been operating in the morally grey so often exceptions and changes to the Justicar Code were almost daily. What was one more? Especially when the lives of her comrades and arguably the fate of billions back home was at stake.

Miranda was already attempting to contact the rest of the team on her Omni-Tool. Anxiety spread over her face as she realized she couldn't acquired a connection. "Did you get in contact with Admiral Hackett or any of the others earlier?" she asked Samara, already halfway knowing the answer.

"No," Samara stated, "something on their end is blocking our communications."

Miranda racked her brain, trying to put things together. The gunfire had all began with a massive explosion, most likely a signal to begin the diversionary raids. If the Security Council convoy was the prime target, Hackett and the others were either under siege or already gone. Regardless, Miranda fully intended to get them back to the _Normandy_ alive or not, but she and Samara needed to find them first. Connecting with the local military or police forces would be a likely first step.

As fate would have it a pair of four door sedans Miranda had seen a dozen times today driven by civilians jetted around a corner and began rocketing down the street parallel to Keyes Square. The standout features that caught Miranda's attention and seemingly answered her unspoken prayers was the universal blue and white paint scheme and the flashing red and blue lights on the sedan's roofs.

"Sam!" Miranda called over her shoulder with the simple intent of getting the Asari's attention. She then initiated a biotic Dash halfway across the square and barely managed to come to a stop in the middle of the street. The police vehicles immediately applied breaks with the first sedan coming to a stop barely a meter in front of Miranda while the second sedan had to swerve off to the side in order to avoid rear ending their colleagues.

Miranda immediately began sucking wind. The Dash was technique she wasn't well versed in and compared to all the other biotic moves she'd pulled today the Dash had taken the most energy out of her. As Miranda began to slow her breathing the driver side door of the first sedan popped open.

The policeman who stepped out was tall, broad shouldered, and wore a blue and black uniform under a full set of riot armor comprised of a bulky flak jacket with other pieces of armor covering important spots on his arms, legs, and thighs. His helmet was fully enclosed with a golden colored blast shield covering his face. On the upper portion of the shield the words, 'PLEASE REMAIN CALM', digitally scrolled from right to left.

Miranda didn't take that recommendation very seriously. Especially when the policeman pulled a tubular rifle into view, racked the forward grip back and forth identifying it as possibly a pump-action shotgun, and pointed it directly at Miranda.

"Who the Hell are you?" The policeman's vaguely southern accented voice boomed from behind the blast shield, possibly aided by built-in microphones.

"I'm Miranda Lawson, okay, we need your help."

The policeman's gaze and aim shifted slightly in the direction of Samara as she came to a halt on the sidewalk adjacent to Miranda. "You two military?"

"Yes," Miranda said, deciding then and there to try and keep things short and simple. "The rest of our unit is in trouble and we need help locating them."

"What is she?" the officer cocked his head in Samara's direction.

"She's an Asari. A recently contacted species." Miranda lied. She knew revealing their extra-dimensional origins would only complicate things beyond control.

"UNSC's recruiting aliens now, eh? About time," the officer paused and stuck his head back into the sedan. Miranda barely heard snippets of a conversation mentioning a Colonel Mackenzie and the need to get to his position quickly.

The officer pulled his head back out of the sedan and looked back to Miranda. "You have anything to do with that?" He pointed his shotgun in the direction of Keyes Square where the small collection of dead bodies was very visible.

"We kept it from getting worse," was Miranda's only answer.

"Good deal," the officer said nodding. "Tell you what. Our CO is engaged with a large number of insurgents a few blocks away. Come help us out and we'll get you back to your unit. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Miranda chirped.

Alright, back seat's empty. Hop in." The officer lowered the shotgun and and reentered the sedan. Miranda and Samara quickly followed, stepped into the sadan's back seat, and strapped in just as the vehicle took off again followed by the second sedan. The officer in the passenger seat twisted around to get a look at the new riders. He was slightly smaller than the driver but otherwise wore identical armor.

"Corporal Shane Oberon," the second officer reached his hand back to Miranda who shook it. "This is Sergeant Rick Haynes. There's no need to worry, we'll find a way to fix this."

/

15 minutes earlier

 _"Target convoy in sight. 100 meters to kill zone."_

 _"Prime the IED."_

 _"Primed. Waiting for the word."_

 _"All teams hold fire."_

They were pretty words. The prettiest she'd heard in years. Years of hiding in the dark, running from assassins, and rooting out moles. Years spent collecting, building, and scheming for today. Now the day was here, and the vengeance Ilsa Zane had spent decades persuading was finally in reach.

Zane brushed a stray lock of jet black hair out of her face and when the time was right she keyed her communicator.

 _"Detonate."_

/

 **A/N: A sincere apology for the extremely long hiatus. This chapter was rather important and I had to do it right. Revisions, edits, redrafts, I went through it all and I even deleted it by accident once (no joke). Anyways, chapter 12 is in the works and it will focus on Garrus's side of the story. I can't with certainty say when it will arrive as my high school senior year has hit full swing, but it will happen. So, see you all next time.**

 **A shout out to those who guessed at the inspiration for the character Glasses, and a second shout out to those who got it right. It was Agent Smith.**


	12. AN: Anniversary Acknowledgement

**A/N: For the most part this page is obsolete, though I'm gonna leave it up for now. Read or skip as you see fit.**

 **Hello, Codename-SURGEON here. I'm very excited to say that as of this post my story, Exodus of the Damned is now one year old. To everyone who has shown support and enjoyed my tale I sincerely thank you all. Unfortunately, I do not have a new chapter to provide just yet, but I am excruciatingly close and absolutely ran myself ragged trying to put it out today to no avail. However, I feel compelled to post something to at least acknowledge this day so I'm going to be stepping out of my comfort zone just a little bit. Again as of this post EOTD has 99 reviews which translates to about seven pages worth on this site. I'm going to pick out a few and reply to them, something I've been hesitant to do as a newer writer. So without further interruption.**

/

 **Page 7**

 **Hunter 139:** Switching the roles between the two factions was a goal of mine from the beginning. Exploring how the Council act in their current state has been fun. Happy to have captured your interest.

 **FORGEMaster:** Oh, you have no idea. ;)

 **Guest:** Aren't surprises fun?

 **TorchmanX:** Glad you enjoy the setting and I believe your prediction is coming true.

 **Page 6**

 **Sightbent:** Thanks, that scene was difficult to write but I'm proud of it.

 **hornet07:** I'm being honest when I say I didn't mean to reference that meme, but it's all the better for it.

 **SmokeTinyTom:** I have been trying very hard to write in as much detail as possible. Although, there's always room for improvement.

 **Page 5**

 **Commissar Critical:** Sorry, that's just how I write. Slow and steady.

 **HaywireEagle:** I was definitely worried I wasn't able to capture the soul of that event. Your review definitely helped. Thanks for the support.

 **Sightbent:** Yep, all in a day's work.

 **Species Unknown:** I can tell you're having fun. :)

 **Page 4**

 **Guest 117:** Bravo! You spotted him!

 **Fer82:** Good to know you like that character. He'll be back.

 **HaloFan01:** Pleased to see you're liking the twists. There's plenty more down the road. Thanks for the reviews.

 **Page 3**

 **headreviewer mk2:** Some of the characters priorities will become a point of contention in the future.

 **Harbinger The Reaper:** You got me there.

 **Paradoxsteel:** Thanks for understanding.

 **Page 2**

 **Guardian of the Inheritance:** That is some good advice. I"ll keep it handy.

 **Harbinger the Reaper:** I'd hoped that would be positively received.

 **Infected0:** At this time you're the only person to get the question right, congrats. Thanks for the praise too.

 **Sheploo:** Sorry no.

 **Page 1**

 **evevee:** Please don't go. I assure you everything is under control and I have a plan and someone important is gonna die.

 **Species Unknown:** Yep.

 **Fer82:** You're quite right. That's also why I find the Innies to be an interesting group to write.

 **magnusvictor:** Good question. He was of course "elected" and what politician would dare argue with the people. Also Master Chief Spartan General is not to different from Master Chief Petty Officer. Same number of words. Thanks for the reviews.

 **Acker1:** I'm sorry, I didn't understand your comment. ONI however. They've got good reasons.

 **Well, there you have it. My first review responses as a writer on this site. I hope they were interesting and please tell me if I should do more. Chapter 12 is right around the corner and as such I feel inclined to add a little something more. Like an Official Release Teaser.**

The next junction wasn't a four way, it was a T. Garrus scanned the immediate area with his weapon, a neat marksman rifle he'd heard referred to as a Focus Rifle. Already moving to call in another clear junction, Garrus was interrupted by a cacophony of squealing metal and pained roars. He quickly pinpointed the noise to his left down the branching pipeline.

Gripping his weapon tighter, Garrus started down the new pipe at half jog. After turning the second corner the Turian commander stopped and knelt down. Something had punched through a weakened section of grating then messily pulled itself out leaving a substantial blood trail. Now with evidence of his quarry's presence, Garrus took off at a full jog with his rifle and attention fully forward.

He didn't need to go very far, only around the next bend in fact. Garrus snapped the Focus Rifle to his shoulder and squeezed the trigger. Instead of a dozen individual bolts of energy the Focus Rifle fired a single continuous stream of superheated plasma. The beam knifed into the unarmored back of the limping Brute in Garrus's sights and brutally burned a trench through cloth, fur, and flesh.

The Brute howled in agony and turned on Garrus. Dropping to all fours, the savage alien tossed all sense of tactical thinking and charged the Turian in front of him. Garrus kept his cool and backpedaled, adjusting his aim and firing again simultaneously. The second beam of plasma impacted the Brute's exposed head burning away the skin, revealing the skull, and boiling the Brute's brain killing it in seconds. The massive alien collapsed face first onto the grating, twitched its last, and finally died.

Garrus dropped his rifle down to his waist, sucked in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "Control, the target is down," he reported through the communicator in his helmet. "Any word on the other escapees?"

 **Review, Fav, and Follow**


	13. Chapter 12: Keep Going

Chapter 12: ...Keep Going

DMZ Border World Saepon'kal. Date and time unknown.

The tunnel couldn't truly be described as a tunnel. It was more of a pipeline, wide and tall enough for four Turians to walk side by side and a pair of Krogan to stand atop each other. The pipe's walls were constructed of the same purple and orange material easily found in this dimension's alien architecture. A murky brown rivulet of water trickled along the bottom underneath a rusty grate that provided a flat surface.

Garrus hugged the wall where a pair of pipelines formed a four way junction and removed one hand from his weapon. "Junction 28 is clean. Target's not in sight," Garrus reported and removed his free hand from his com gear.

 _"We hear you. Continue to the search at the next Junction,"_ a low gravelly voice droned in his ear.

"Copy." Garrus peaked around the corner and swept the darkness with his low light visor. Consistent with the rest of his armor, the visor was a patchwork piece crafted from scratch and fitted specifically for him. Every Turian survivor had received a similar set of armor tailored to each individual and as a result they varied slightly in size. The armor itself did its job exceptionally well, equipped with sturdy plasma shields, air tight and able to withstand vacuum, and pieced together from the same material used in the pipeline giving it high heat and energy resistance. The color had, thankfully, been changed from purple to a grey and brown camouflage pattern with glowing blue accents and it was all thanks to the quartermaster servicing the Resistance, a Huragok named Inconsistent Buoyancy.

Garrus had only ever seen this alien once as it was one of the Resistance's highest valued assets liberated from the Brutes. He could only describe it as a Hanar with a more pronounced head. The Huragok's technical prowess was undoubtedly enough to give a Quarian a run for his money, because this Huragok was also the reason the Turians weren't starving to death at the moment. Using the small stash of food the Turians had brought with them, Inconsistency had programmed a replicator machine to produce a nutritious gel the Turians could use for sustenance. The alien even had the foresight to include flavoring in its programming, preventing the new food from becoming a major drain on moral.

Garrus shoved off the side of the pipe and crossed the junction. He remained on high alert for his target as he moved and very briefly he thought back to the events that brought him and his men here. Time was excruciatingly difficult to keep track of down in these tunnels and very few Turians had ventured far onto the planet's surface for good reason, but Garrus felt certain a standard week had passed since they'd arrived on this hell world.

Hell was a kind way of describing the planet. Every time one of the Sangheili aliens said the planet's name, Saepon'kal, the translation matrices in Garrus's helmet translated it into English as Joyous Exaltation. There was nothing joyous or worthy of exaltation on Joyous Exaltation. Garrus had seen from the dropship that brought him here and the few instances he'd been outside that the planet had suffered a nuclear apocalypse that rivaled Techanka. The Krogan homeworld was at least survivable, with a consistently breathable atmosphere and sparse vegetation. A good quarter of this world didn't even have dead trees. Everything organic down to the soil had been burned away leaving a rocky landscape and gigantic ash clouds that blocked out the local star almost always. The rest of the planet was covered in wind blasted dead zones and occasionally pelted by showers of rocky debris from, what Garrus assumed was, the broken moon in orbit.

As demanding as the planet was the real kicker was the radiation. Unprotected, a living organism would rapidly deteriorate and according to the limited information Garrus and his men had acquired the planet was irradiated down to the core. The only reason the Resistance could operate was because the pipelines they used as bases were designed to ferry plasma used by the previous civilization for energy. As such they were heavily insulated against radiation from the inside and outside.

The next junction wasn't a four way, it was a T. Garrus scanned the immediate area with his weapon, a neat marksman rifle he'd heard referred to as a Focus Rifle. Already moving to call in another clear junction, Garrus was interrupted by a cacophony of squealing metal and pained roars. He quickly pinpointed the noise to his left down the branching pipeline.

Gripping his weapon tighter, Garrus started down the new pipe at half jog. After turning the second corner the Turian commander stopped and knelt down. Something had punched through a weakened section of grating then messily pulled itself out leaving a substantial blood trail. Now with evidence of his quarry's presence, Garrus took off at a full jog with his rifle and attention fully forward.

He didn't need to go very far, only around the next bend in fact. Garrus snapped the Focus Rifle to his shoulder and squeezed the trigger. Instead of a dozen individual bolts of energy the Focus Rifle fired a single continuous stream of superheated plasma. The beam knifed into the unarmored back of the limping Brute in Garrus's sights and brutally burned a trench through cloth, fur, and flesh.

The Brute howled in agony and turned on Garrus. Dropping to all fours, the savage alien tossed all sense of tactical thinking and charged the Turian in front of him. Garrus kept his cool and backpedaled, adjusting his aim and firing again simultaneously. The second beam of plasma impacted the Brute's exposed head burning away the skin, revealing the skull, and boiling the Brute's brain killing it in seconds. The massive alien collapsed face first onto the grating, twitched its last, and finally died. For all the Brute's genuine strength and menacing appearance, they paled in comparison to the identically named Turian-Krogan hybrid Reaper soldiers

Garrus dropped his rifle down to his waist, sucked in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "Control, the target is down," he reported through the communicator in his helmet. "Any word on the other escapees?"

 _"Fine work Vakarian,"_ the same low voice applauded, _"All but one of the escaped vermin are accounted for. The team pursuing his hide has reported progress. He will not remain alive for long."_ There was a brief pause during which Garrus could hear mumbling in the background. _"Return to the Cistern, Vakarian. Jul is becoming restless. Something is on the horizon."_

"Acknowledged," Garrus replied then cut the connection. He placed the Focus Rifle on his back where it adhered to the magnetic plates on his armor. Setting himself back at a half jog, Garrus retraced his steps by memory back to the Resistance's main outpost, the Cistern, almost 10 kilometers away.

The pipelines the Resistance used sprawled and crisscrossed across the entire planet in many places creating an intricate maze. The Cistern was a nexus point where energetic plasma had been stored and distributed to the dozens of connecting pipes. Garrus and the other Turian survivors had pieced this bit of information and what little else they knew together mostly by themselves. The Sangheili aliens that made a majority of the Resistance's forces rarely spoke about Joyous Exaltation's old government before the nuclear armageddon.

Passing the five kilometer mark, Garrus came to a halt and intently examined a doorway built into the pipe's side. He'd learned fairly early on that this specific doorway was an airlock which led to a maintenance access tunnel which eventually led to the surface. And somewhere beyond the surface was a way home for Garrus and those under his command.

He shook those thoughts out of his head and resumed his pace. The leader of the Resistance, Jul 'Alum, had promised Garrus a way off Joyous Exaltation and had yet to deliver. However, he also hadn't done anything wrong by the Turians and Garrus's patience had yet to be tested. At the moment it was just too early for things to move forward.

The remaining distance was crossed without incident. Garrus presented the passphrase to the perimeter guards and slipped into the Cistern more or less unhindered.

The Cistern itself was a massive cavernous space, perfectly cylindrical, and spanning nearly a hundred meters up, down, and in diameter. The walls possessed the same purple-orange coloration that apparently was a staple of the region. Numerous walkways and ramps clung to the walls, providing means of getting around to the many barracks, armories, and repair shops carved into the Cistern's walls and reinforced against radiation.

Garrus made his way to the barracks set aside for the Turians under his command three levels below where he entered. There he acknowledged the salutes from the off duty Turians lounging about and deposited his gear on top his bunk which was only a simple metal and cloth cot.

Only his weapon, gauntlets, helmet, and chest piece were removed, leaving Garrus with armor on his arms and legs along with an airtight padded undersuit. With each piece specifically arranged to be replaced at a moments notice, Garrus gave his armor a thorough examination searching for defects as well as admiring its physical properties.

The armor had been crafted from scratch. Soon after first arriving on Joyous Exaltation, Garrus had been taken to the Resistance's Huragok quartermaster who'd examined and measured Garrus's body and , with the help of a translator, had listened to Garrus explain certain Turian armor tropes. Within a few hours the Turian commander was fitted with the first set of what the rest of the Turian survivors began calling 'Remnant Armor.' By the next day the Huragok and the Resistance armorers had produced enough sets to issue to every Turian.

The armor itself was bulky yet lightweight and allowed for a surprisingly wide range of movement. Garrus had been informed that the sealed undersuit took inspiration from battle dress uniforms used by human naval officers in this dimension. The leg and arm armor was rather plain, simply covering vital areas. It was the chest piece and helmet that stood out the most. Being barrel shaped and with a substantial collar like most Turian armor designs, the chest piece housed the armor's shield generator and sported a pair of circular hardpoints placed to further defend vital organs. The helmet incorporated a full face mask with eyeholes that glowed a faint blue when vision enhancers were used and an elongated sloped design to accommodate the spines on every Turian's scalp.

Satisfied his armor was more or less good as new, Garrus made his way to the bottom of the Cistern where the mess hall was. On the way he passed by the jails which were in a state of semi-organization due to a mass riot. Two Sangheili guards stood by the entrance corridor and watched Garrus pass with barely restrained tension, hands hovering over weapons, and eyes darting back and forth. None of Garrus's men had been stationed there when the Brute prisoners made their escape and the jails descended into a bloody melee resulting in four dead Sangheili and a dozen escapees. Garrus who, along with a few dozen Resistance fighters, had personally hunted down many of the escaped Brutes knew if any of his men had been caught in the middle of the fight for the jail they would surely be dead.

Garrus reached the bottom of the lowest ramp and sharply turned into the sprawl of tables and chairs his boots clicking off the worn stone floor. Towards the center of the mess hall a single table was occupied by a dozen or so Turians most of whom wore their full set of Remnant Armor. Garrus took an empty seat close to the head of the table and joined into the conversations.

"Anything happen on patrol?" he asked.

At the words of a commanding officer every Turian fell silent and their attention shifted over to Garrus. Magnolum was the first to answer. "Nothing of note, commander. All personnel are accounted for and today's standard patrols were mostly uneventful," he said knowingly. The older Turian and previous gunnery officer of the defunct frigate _Menae's Might_ had effectively become Garrus's second in command.

The other three Turians who'd shared a cell with Garrus and Magnolum on the Brute warship that brought them here were present at the table as well. Prelas, Acktium, and Sylis, over the course of their time on Joyous Exaltation, had become Garrus's three top lieutenants. These three along with Magnolum had been instrumental in organizing the remaining 46 survivors into an effective fighting platoon just as much as their commander. However, just like the dozens under their command and Garrus himself, none of them were content with their situation.

"There's a lot of chatter amongst the lower ranked fighters," Sylis announced, "They seem to think something big is about to happen."

"The Sangheili officers might be thinking the same thing," Prelas added, "They're acting rather restless."

"How can you tell?" Acktium questioned. "I still find it very hard to read these people."

"Anyone who checks their own weapon at every random opportunity is planning to use it very soon," Prelas answered.

Every other Turian present at the table either nodded in agreement to Prelas's answer, stared blankly at the table lost in thought, or nervously muttered their own theories to themselves. Garrus observed it all and more. Each Turian present, and likely every Turian alive, was a veteran of the Reaper War and nearly all of them had allowed their culturally significant facial markings to fade away indicating their home colony had been destroyed. This shared experience bred a camaraderie very evident as the survivors pooled information and theories in an attempt to predict what would happen next and how to survive to the next day.

"Could the jail break by involved somehow?" another Turian questioned out loud, "Maybe the Sangheili are planning a retaliation of some sort."

Before anyone else could answer, Magnolum interjected, "Not likely. That event is over and done with and there's no reported evidence of sabotage or any outside interference."

"Still, its got to involve a long range deployment of some kind. What else could it be?" another Turian voiced.

Magnolum looked thoughtful for a second before looking over at Garrus. "Ultimately, this is for the commander to find out," he said.

Garrus froze for a second as all present eyes fell on him. Dutifully keeping his composure, Garrus stood up and stated calmly, "I'll keep you all informed as information becomes available."

He then walked away, leaving the group at the table to their hushed conversations. Garrus felt conflicted about keeping himself distant from those under his command, but invariably considered it justified. He'd seen so much, done so much, and lost so much more over the course of his experiences that haunted him at times. Memories of Earth, Palaven, and Omega briefly surfaced before Garrus violently suppressed them. The War and its aftermath had likely broken him as he no longer considered complex attachments, like those he'd shared with many of the _Normandy's_ crew, to be a sound goal.

Just as Garrus decided returning to the barracks for some sleep was an option he spotted a Sangheili wearing the red colored armor of a major loitering near the ramp leading back up. Regardless of the short amount of time they'd been present, Garrus and the rest of the Turians had been forced to quickly identify and memorize the way Sangheili presented rank and file similarly to how they'd been required to become familiar with the nearby pipelines all in a matter of days. None of them had shied away from the challenge.

"Commander Vak-ari-yan," the major called, struggling with the commander's name like a majority of the Sangheili still did.

Garrus, briefly caught off guard by the call out, simply replied, "Yes?"

"Ta fie-eld maph-ther re-hires your preph-ence," the Sangheili's deep gravelly voice gargled.

Garrus however understood the issue and deduced the Sangheili's meaning. The Turian commander wasn't currently wearing the translator built into his helmet leaving the English language the only viable method of communication, something this particular major wasn't very proficient with. His message, however, was fairly clear; Field Master Jul Alum required Garrus's presence, more than likely, in the officers mess adjacent to the primary mess.

Garrus presented a Sangheili salute, closed first over the heart, to indicate he understood which the major accepted. The Sangheili and Turian went their separate ways with Garrus hastening back to the Turian barracks for his helmet and translator. Returning to the mess hall, Garrus approached an archway carved out of the wall of the mess hall. He passed through it into a crescent shaped cavern that wrapped halfway around the base of the Cistern and was quickly ushered by a guard to a table at the far end.

The table was occupied by five Sangheili. Four were high ranking commanders of the Resistance while the fifth was its leader Jul 'Alum.

One of the commanders spoke a guttural sentence that translated into a question regarding Garrus' presence.

"Please, Fieldmaster Taro," Jul said, "He is here because we need his soldiers in the coming fight." He emphasized his statement with clenched fist hitting the table.

Taro, the Sangheili who'd complained, backed down with a nod and Garrus took a seat.

"What's going on?" Garrus questioned as a sixth Sangheili appeared and distributed bowls of steaming food around the table. When he approached Garrus he asked if the Turian desired anything? Garrus said yes.

"An incursion!" one Sangheili said with gusto. "A final strike to level the filthy swine that dare occupy our territory!"

"Calm yourself, young one," a third, much older commander stated, "Spending vigor before a battle guarantees failure."

The energetic and evidently younger Sangheili glared at the older commander with what Garrus could only assume was indignation. "You assume myself incapable as always? You-"

"Peace Azerban, Katakar," Jul barked out and stood up. "Place your attention to the table, my comrades."

All eyes shifted where requested. In the middle of the table, rocks and lumps of metal were arranged to resemble a crude 3D representation of a compound.

"This target larger than the last?" Taro questioned.

"Yes, and more valuable in more ways than one." Jul answered. The Resistance leader pointed to a rock representing a smaller structure, "Our scouts spotted a supply shipment placed in storage here. On top of what we have, this shipment could last us for decades." Jul's hand moved to the chunk of metal representing the largest structure. "A batch of slaves was recently sequestered here. All the more reason to attack."

"So this is a standard strike?" the younger commander, Azerban, said with indignation, "Nothing truly special."

"This is but one more step to our true goal," Katakar, the older Sangheili, admonished, "It would do you well to understand that."

Jul yet again quieted the two bickering commanders and issued the table a look that was unintelligible to Garrus but spoke wonders to the commanders.

"You wish to say more, leader?" Taro caught on, "Does this move have another facet?"

"I do not wish to speak it here," Jul said, "Though I trust each of you with my honor, I fear the Brutes have their eyes and ears to the walls." His revelation seemingly caught everyone present off guard.

"Spies," Garrus surmised, "How do you-"

"What treacherous heathen would dare betray his brethren?!" Azerban nearly shouted.

"One who dares," Jul answered the unintentionally rhetorical question. "What have you to say, Commander Vakarian?"

"How do you intend to find them?" Garrus asked. The Turian commander did a quick headcount in his head and realized the fifth and final Sangheili commander had remained unidentified and silent for the entire meeting.

"We can not be troubled now," Jul stated, "This assault is vital to our efforts regardless of what it may seem." He scanned all the eyes watching him, "With this in mind we move to strategy. Taro, Azerban, Katakar, your lances will accompany me in a three pronged strike and you will each be accompanied by a portion of Commander Vakarian's forces." Jul focused on the fifth commander, "You'll remain here, Savrin, and protect our rear."

The silent Sangheili issued a salute but otherwise remained quiet.

"Now," Jul brought all eyes back the table, " the compound's north and western walls are the responsibility of Azerban and Katakar's lances respectively. Taro and I will assault the east. We will seize the three walls and push the garrison to the south where we will keep them contained and suppressed by sniper fire until we have what we need."

"How are the walls defended?" Garrus inquired and was initially rewarded with incredulous glares from two of the Sangheili commanders unconvinced he had a right to be present.

Jul only huffed in acknowledgement and answered, "Each wall is patrolled hourly and heavy turrets guard the corners. We will attack during a change of the guard and responsibility for the turrets will be parceled accordingly." The Resistance leader stare at everyone as he addressed their responsibilities, "Katakar will handle the southwestern turret and have joint responsibility for the northeastern turret with Azerban. Likewise, Taro will have sole and joint responsibility over the southeastern and northeastern weapon placements."

Jul stood from his seat and scooped up the bowl of food that had been placed near him. The other commanders did the same as did Garrus though he didn't have anything to hold. "Gather your warriors, pack heavy weapons, and feast heartily. We will not have another chance in the coming hours."

Jul downed whatever was in the bowl in one go, as did the others. The commanders immediately dispersed to carry out their orders briefly followed by Garrus before he was called back. As Garrus changed directions the Sangheili who'd passed out the food bowls reappeared and offered him a dish of the Turian nutrient gel and a utensil. Garrus graciously accepted and noticed this particular Sangheili had a left arm that seemed to have been crushed by something of extreme strength.

The Turian commander presented himself to the Resistance leader as requested. Garrus was regarded for nearly a minute in silence before Jul noted no one was watching and finally spoke.

"You had plenty to say during the exchange yet you spoke little?"

"I didn't feel like the others would've taken me seriously," Garrus replied.

"Ah, the new warrior always gets the cold reception."

"Regardless of the fact I'm not a new warrior." The Turian grumbled.

"Here you are. And that is one of the reasons I must speak with you."

"I don't follow," Garrus said with a look of confusion, "What are the other reasons?"

"First, as usual, I must know if you are content with dividing your soldiers and placing them under another's command?"

Garrus gave the question a decent amount of thought. He'd lead a vigilante group to haunting results and commanded military ground forces only because he was knowledgeable on the Reapers, but not for long and not on missions this complex. That was mostly Shepard's thing back in the day. Now not only was he in charge of soldiers on a major operation, he was being ordered to place them under the command of others and it scared him. His command of a naval frigate had been out of a sense of duty while this was survival. It seemed that regardless of how hard he'd tried to suppress them, his demons from Omega had come back to torment him.

"I can accept it," Garrus maintained his composure through the half lie.

"Good," Jul said, genuinely pleased. The Sangheili's expression morphed into what seemed to pass for neutral. "I called you out specifically because you and your warriors are not affiliated with anyone here and, as the humans say, you have a lot of skin in the game."

Garrus quickly became quizzical the more he listened.

"If your story is to be believed, you Turians are not even from this galaxy. So I hope I can trust you with what I can no longer trust to my long time comrades under the threat of espionage. I already have my suspicions on the jail riot"

Garrus, knowing his next actions would dictate life or death for those under his command, affirmed Jul's statement.

The Resistance leader nodded and explained, "Our attack is vastly more than a supply run. A Brute agent has taken refuge in this compound. An agent I have hunted across this world for years because of the information he carries." Jul's elongated head lowered, apparently deep in thought. "Many of the warriors under me believe this is a permanent post until a glorious death. But only I know true. We are nothing but a thorn in a beast's ankle. Without this information our deaths here would be meaningless, our names would be forgotten, and you will never see home again," Jul emphasized that last point with a gesture towards the sky.

"Well, then we've got little room for error," Garrus quipped. "I'll divide the men and we'll get this done. You can count on us."

"I surely am. And I trust you will keep my purpose a secret"

Garrus saluted, turned, and left Jul to his little end of the hall. Remembering the dish in his hand, Garrus began taking small bites, savoring the taste. He couldn't guarantee he'd ever taste the infamous mystery fruit again.

/

On arrival, the 51 Turian survivors had organized themselves into a makeshift platoon. Garrus was acting as the commanding lieutenant in charge of four squads lead by some of the last remaining Turian officers of rank, Magnolum, Prelas, Acktium, and Sylis. The remaining 46 fighters were divided as equally as possible with Prelas and Acktium leading groups of 11 and Magnolum and Sylis leading groups of 12.

For the assault itself, Garrus decided he would accompany Magnolum's squad on Field Master Taro and Jul 'Alum's strike on the compound's eastern wall. Sylis' squad would be paired with Field Master Katakar for the attack on the west and Acktium would help handle the northern wall with Field Master Azerban. Prelas and his squad would stay behind and hold.

The task forces assembled themselves in separate staging areas and for the most the Turians were accepted as fellows. Except in Azerban's case who seemed to regard them as untested children regardless of what they said to the contrary.

Jul was the last to arrive at his forces' staging area clad in a golden colored but otherwise plain Sangheili combat harness bulked up to protect from radiation.

"You do not wish to stand out, brother?" Taro asked.

"The smoother this mission goes the more honor we will garner," Jul stated thoughtfully.

"If you say so," Taro said with a slight chuckle. "I see not how we might fail with almost three fourths of our forces attending, but I know not to underestimate the Brutes."

Jul replied merely replied with a huff while the conversation sparked a revelation in Garrus. If Jul was committing three fourths of his total forces to this mission, he was going all in, taking a risk, calling a bluff. At the very least, Jul's goals could fail in one of two ways; either they arrived and he found nothing or they were wiped out by force or ambush. Regardless of whether or not Jul's coveted information was present, the Resistance would either be destroyed or, as Jul had seemingly insinuated, awaiting evacuation. This could very well be his endgame.

Garrus' resolved was only steeled further. Success in this twofold mission seemed to be the quickest way to escape this planet. Failure meant death and any survivors would remain trapped on Joyous Exaltation.

The task forces finally plunged into the pipelines leading to their designated checkpoints. All three groups kept in constant communication as their routes lead them further away from one another. At a point where the pedometer built into Garrus's Remnant Armor indicated he'd travel upwards to 40 kilometers in a leisurely 14 hours, Jul halted the group near a service lift connected to the pipeline with a short spur tunnel.

At this point every warrior present fastened their helmets and checked their suit's seals due to the proximity to the surface. Garrus did the same and once again reviewed the composition of his compatriots and his own inventory. Jul's task force was around 100 strong with about 60 Sangheili, 14 Turians, and the rest were composed of Unggoy. They all had sealed armor and a variety of plasma and Brute firearms. Garrus had a fully charged Focus Rifle and the metal spear he'd taken from the Brute dreadnought strapped to his back.

The spear was mainly a memento but due to the Resistance's near complete lack of military grade melee weapons handcrafted shivs, short swords, spears like his own were commonplace and fit right in. Plasma weaponry like the Focus Rifle had been a source of animated conversation amongst the Turians early on, but in the end they only needed to know how to use it and conduct simply repairs.

Garrus stood himself next to Jul as the task force funneled themselves to the lift. "How are we gonna quickly get back through here loaded with supplies, equipment, and possibly under pursuit?" This question had been brewing in his mind for a few kilometers.

"If we are successful," Jul started, "we may not return with much or any at all." The Turian commander's look of puzzlement prompted further explanation. "Scout parties have been establishing cache locations where we may offload some of our seizures. There are many such places between us and our destination and within the pipelines."

The last of the Resistance soldiers and Garrus' Turians disappeared from view, momentarily leaving the two leaders alone with each other.

"You know," Garrus said, "now that I think about it, now is a good time to learn a little more about Joyous Exaltation."

Jul fully locked gazes with Garrus.

"Aside from the name and and a fairly decent idea of what happened, we know nothing about this planet. No one will talk about it and everyone I try to talk to seem to get very sullen over it."

"Why do you ask this now?" Jul asked.

"If we succeed we'll be preoccupied with securing ourselves and watching our back. Failure could lead to any number of things," Garrus explained. "Now seems to be the last chance to hear this planet's story."

Jul shifted his gaze to the wall and stared. An action that appeared to be usual with Sangheili in contemplation. For Garrus, it was unnerving how emotionless the reptilian alien looked. Granted, neither species had had more than a dozen solar rotations to get to know each other.

Finally, Jul's eyes flicked and he turned towards the tunnel leading to the lift. "I will speak of this on the surface. What I have to say is not a story, but history unfit for these...unblemished walls." Jul strode for lift leaving an even further puzzled Garrus to follow under his own volition.

Garrus didn't waste much time getting to the lift himself and melding in with his own people. Soon after, the lift chugged steadily upwards only occasionally voicing its lack of maintenance with grating metallic screeches. Soon after the journey up began, Magnolum choose to appear next to his commander and stand in silence.

"Got something to say?" Garrus said noting Magnolum's presence.

"Indeed, sir," Magnolum stated, "The boys are spooked. Many of them don't believe we'll see home again and fewer think they'll get off this planet. Moral is extremely low."

Garrus brought his hand up to his chin as he processed Magnolum's words. "Any propositions on how to fix this?"

Magnolum's expression morphed into one of disbelief mixed with shock. "Commander, you're responsible for the whole group. Me and the other squad leaders are behind you, but the men need to know their leader is behind them. You want my advice, stop acting so detached and start living up to the stories." Magnolum's tone steadily became imploring as he spoke, " Be the Garrus Vakarian with the quick wit and sharp eyes and when the men see you giving a damn they will too."

Garrus mentally kicked himself. He and every Turian alive knew what the older Turian was talking about. It had been drilled into them throughout the Hierarchy's mandatory military service. The only explanation Garrus could come up with for his lapse in judgment was the stress and chaos of the last four years finally beginning to wear him down. Nevertheless, he had to shoulder the responsibility he'd signed himself on for, keep those under his command unified, and provide a leader they could rally behind. For all intents and purposes, he'd inherited Shepard's job of holding everything together while weathering the raging storm.

Magnolum had yet to say everything he wanted to say. "Commander," he resumed, interrupting Garrus from his train of thought, "when it's all said and done, get us off this planet."

Garrus banished the last of his doubts that this path would not lead to more pain and forced himself to present a cocky grin. "Is that all?" he quipped lightheartedly.

The comment prompted a smile from Magnolum. "Good to have you at the helm Commander Vakarian." He issued a salute and moved to rejoin his squad.

Garrus stared upwards and could see the end of the shaft leading to the surface. This was the Turian survivors' first organized mission in this dimension and Spirits be damned if he was going to improperly showcase their abilities. He turned to follow Magnolum, intent on getting a feel for who he was commanding.

/

The lift slowed to a stop in a spacious rubble strewn cavern. The floors and domed roof were composed of the same purple colored material that dominated the construction of every piece of infrastructure the Turians had encountered on this planet.

Garrus immediately ordered Magnolum's men forward having positioned them so they'd be some of first off the lift. Their professionalism was evident in their movements and in how held their plasma weapons as they secured their section of the perimeter with the other Resistance soldiers.

The all clear was speedily issued by a Sangheili on the opposite side the cavern and was echoed all around, prompting Jul to order his forces onwards through an adjoining doorway. Garrus choose to slow down for a moment to examine his surroundings as the task force filed away.

The cavern was a total ruin. The dome was littered with cracks and holes allowing grey light to seep through. Wall panels hung precariously from frayed wiring above Garrus' head or were missing entirely. The floor was coated in a layer of detritus and ash which now floated through the air the disturbing passage of the Resistance soldiers. Content with this moment of observation, Garrus moved to catch up with the other Turians.

The dark hall the task force had to pass through mirrored the level of disrepair found in the previous cavern. Branching hallways and rooms revealed what appeared to Garrus to be barracks, showers, lockers, and a mess hall. Everything maintenance workers would need to maintain themselves.

At the end of the main hall the task force's point men forced open a doorway of similar design to the doors on the Brute warship. Garrus and Magnolum's squad passed through and into an environment reminiscent of worlds back home like Feros, Ilos, and Tuchanka. A magnificent cityscape reduced to crumbling ruins, monolithic towers interspersed with bulbous buildings and spiral designed structures all damaged and abandoned to the point of revealing their superstructure within.

Garrus had the simplistic computer built into his armor conduct an environmental scan and wasn't very surprised by the results. While Turians were naturally resistant to radiation because of conditions on their homeworld, the background radiation present on Saepon'kal was enough to cause rapid discomfort and maybe even kill a human with a few hours exposure.

"Well, this place has seen better days," he commented on the readings.

"Indeed," the translated voice of Jul 'Alum sounded in Garrus' ear as the Sangheili appeared behind him and ordered his forces to the objective. "This world was a crowning achievement for my people before the fall."

"How did this happen?" Garrus ask in all seriousness, motioning towards the destruction around them. "Who dropped the bombs?"

Jul stretched to his full height towering a good two or three feet over Garrus, but he spoke with a tinge of remorsefulness. "My people were once the grand protectors of an alliance of races whose military glory was unparalleled."

Garrus could relate. The Turians had been military arm of the Citadel Council for a millennia after all.

"Everything changed when we began questioning the decisions of our leaders, the Hierarchs of the San'Shyuum. Eventually, the Hierarchs learned of our doubts and usurped our role within the Covenant for the Brutes. Civil war was inevitable."

"So, your people were fired because they questioned the government?" Garrus surmised.

"This is adequate," Jul said, "To question the absolute rule of the Hierarchs was heresy punishable by death." Jul sighed, "And in their eyes we had all sinned." He looked upwards, "In the beginning the initial leaders of the rebellion meet above this world to discuss a strategy to strike at the Covenant, but we forgot the fleet had just returned from campaign. In our negligence the humans, who the Covenant had been warring with for years, had secreted a weapon aboard our mightiest carrier."

"Humanity bombed this planet?" Garrus asked slightly shocked. "That doesn't sound like the humans I know of from my dimension."

Jul didn't directly acknowledge Garrus' comment instead he finished his story. "The humans detonated a single nuclear weapon in orbit. The explosion erased the fleet, cracked the moon and scorched Saepon'kal. That is this world's history."

Now Garrus was genuinely stunned. Nukes of such power was unheard of back home and undeniably beyond all conceivable extremes. No competent military power would deploy such a weapon unless they were desperate. Only one question remained, "Why did the humans do it?"

"We were at war," Jul stated as his posture sunk slightly. "There is no more time for talk. We must keep up with our force and take the objective which is just beyond these ruins." Jul stomped off leaving Garrus to follow after a momentary pause. This dimension was more convoluted then Garrus could've imagined. It was also obvious Jul wasn't telling the the whole story concerning the humans.

/

The remainder of the journey was an uneventful slog through rubble strewn streets, half collapsed tunnels, and fallen towers. The Sangheili scouts expertly guided them around Brute patrols and when evasion was unsustainable they silently cleared the way with effective use of their bladed weaponry.

Soon enough, the compound that was the task force's' target was in sight and the validity of the scouts' intelligence was confirmed. From Garrus' vantage point on a large mound of wreckage he could see the layout of the real thing was nearly identical to the model he'd seen in the Cistern. The only nagging difference between the model and the real thing was the scale. Where the model had shirked this bit of information, the real thing was a solid square kilometer surrounded by a massive open area of bare and broken up rock providing plenty of cover between here and there. At one point this area may have been a city park or garden but now it was a potential kill ground.

Garrus examined the compound through the scope of his Focus Rifle. He saw the walls were not designed specifically for defense but more for keeping things in or out. Any defenders who took to the walls would be easy pickings and the only real threat was the four heavy turrets on the corners. A break in the northern wall seemed to serve as an entrance but it was without any means to close it. It appeared the Brutes did not share the Sangheili's aptitude for defensible positions.

"I don't see much room for finesse here," Magnolum said as he looked through a pair of alien binoculars, "Other than charge forward like the Krogan and pray for sniper support."

"The Krogan way does have its quirks and usually generates results," Garrus reasoned from experience. "At least the Sangheili are more tactically inclined."

"Indeed," Magnolum agreed, "but the first salvo from those turrets will generate casualties unless they're neutralized first. I'd recommend we hold our squads in the middle or rear of the task forces and let the Sangheili take the initial brunt."

Garrus thought Magnolum's suggestion over for a minute. Holding back would definitely improve their chances of preserving their numbers but would come with consequences. "If we stay back we might lose the little respect we have with the Sangheili. They definitely have a very Krogan outlook on combat." Garrus explained.

"There could be a compromise," Magnolum presented.

Garrus immediately had an idea of what that compromise could be. "You keep the squad back a ways to avoid the first salvo. I'll be at the forefront."

"Sir, are you positive that's how you want to play this?" Magnolum wondered.

"Well, the other option is we all risk our lives before we're in position to do some good." Garrus briefly paused, " Oh, I just realized my death would put you in charge. Maybe we should rethink."

"Ha, ha, ha, commander," Magnolum lightheartedly faked amusement. "Let's get this done. I'll inform the other squads of the plan," the squad leader turned and began clambering down the rubble. "Oh, and commander," Magnolum turned his head back to Garrus, "It's an honor to serve under you."

Garrus only nodded in acknowledgement and returned to observing the compound. If everything went to plan and the Brutes didn't pull anything out of thin air, then this three pronged strike would be a breeze. The main defenses would quickly fall and the compound would be swarmed before any significant resistance could be mustered. At the moment it appeared the Resistance held the element of surprise due to the lack of activity in the compound, but that could also indicate a waiting trap.

Garrus pushed that line of thought far away. If they succeeded and retrieved the information Jul was secretly searching for, escaping this planet would be right around the corner.

/

The signal was given when all three task forces were in position. The snipers covering the southern wall had arranged themselves long since and everything else was in place.

Unlike Garrus' earlier comparison of the Sangheili to the Krogan, there was no battlecry or blood curdling challenge for a prelude. The forces of the Resistance, Sangheili, Unggoy, and Turian all took to the field in silence and rapidly if intelligently charged the Brute compound. Sangheili displayed no squad formations as they ducked and weaved around boulders, pausing for a quick breather in cover before vaulting back into the open. The Unggoy were the most exposed, lugging around enviro-suits with tanks of methane, but they were no less limber among the rocks or rapid in their pace. Only the small groups of Turians appeared to show any cohesion as they maneuvered through the field of jutting rock and boulders. This seemingly unorganized approach wasn't without reason as the Resistance hoped to get as close to the walls as possible without being detected.

Garrus was keeping pace at the front of the group as he'd said. Jul had been more than willing to permit the Turians to hang slightly back if their leader was on the front. He was also one of the first to see the Resistance's cover fall.

The first Brute sentry to spot the on rushing enemy was sniped dead. Garrus saw the shot emitted from the snipers' particle beam rifles, barely heard the 'whoosh' the shot made, and saw the silhouette of a Brute tumble out of one the turrets. Soon enough, three more shots lanced out and the remaining three sentries were down. Everything erupted after that.

Plasma stitched the ground in front of Garrus who dove behind a boulder for cover as both sides began trading fire. Blue, green, and orange colored bolts of superheated gas flew back and forth while near molten spikes of metal gouged out chunks of rock and launched grenades impacted and exploded with bone jarring force. Through it all the Resistance kept moving forward.

Choosing to return fire as opposed to resuming his charge, Garrus snapped up his Focus Rifle and held the trigger. The interesting thing about the Focus Rifle was it fired a continuous stream of plasma as opposed to bursts or bolts. It made this marksman rifle surprisingly easy to aim while firing as the stream acted like a oversized laser pointer and was pretty good at suppressing the enemy. Adversely, holding the trigger too long caused the weapon to overhead like older model mass effect guns and the stream made it easy to trace the shooter. Garrus' target took the full brunt of the shot with the heat, pain, and impact forcing the Brute to fall backwards over the wall. Not waiting to be zeroed, Garrus sprinted to another chunk of jutting rock.

Brutes were now swarming over the top of the compound with large concentrations of them on the corners of compound where the Resistance assault was strongest and all were eager to put fire downrange. While most were seemingly content with plinking at the encroaching enemy, some made a beeline for the heavy turrets which the Resistance couldn't allow.

"Take them down!" Garrus heard Jul yell out somewhere to the right as he leapt from boulder to boulder.

On Garrus' left a pair of Sangheili toting two massive golden colored weapons crouched down and took aim. They both fired one glowing green orb that sailed through the air and tore the southeastern turret apart along with its new gunner. Far to the north Garrus watched the second turret on the east wall explode in a similar manner.

Garrus immediately radioed Magnolum for a report.

 _"All quiet back here, commander. Taro held us and a lot of others back to avoid bunching up but we're moving forward again. We'll be there."_

Garrus cut the line and turned back to the wall. Dozens of Resistance soldiers had made it to the base of the wall only a dozen meters away and begun to climb but the defenders did not let up as evidenced when a grenade exploded and launched a Sangheili head over heels above Garrus. The soldier hit the unflinching rocks and did not move.

Garrus broke from cover and fired another beam at the defenders. Whether he killed any or not remained unanswered as he ran forward, witnessing the deaths of three Unggoy as he went. He hit the base of the wall, mostly composed of massive slabs of rubble, as the Sangheili clearing the top provided cover for the fighters still climbing or running.

Magnolum's squad soon appeared from the distance, ducking in and out of cover and firing plasma rounds where necessary. The blue glow from their Remnant Gear's eye visors gave them a ghostly appearance as they speedily crossed the distance and linked up with Garrus at the wall.

Garrus leaned outwards a ways and fired upwards, definitely hitting a Brute in face who then fell forwards off the wall. He then turned his attention to those under his command.

"How's it going, commander?" Magnolum asked.

"Decent enough," Garrus said before acknowledging the entire squad, "Alright, men. We're on the home stretch. Let the Sangheili take point but be sure to show'em what we're made of."

There was no indication the other Turians caught on to the meaning behind Garrus' home stretch comment but they took the words of encouragement in stride. All of them leapt at the wall grasping at the plentiful handholds provided by the broken surfaces.

The top of the wall was an absolute mess of bodies and gore. Brutes were sprawled all over, burned black or partially dismembered. Resistance soldiers rushed about either to the north to link up the other task forces, down the other side of the wall into the compound, or to help a group of Sangheili already beginning to build a barricade against the southern wall. Off in the distance Garrus watched a turret explode in a green flash and noticed the fourth and final turret had already been destroyed. The wall was thoroughly in Resistance hands and the if cacophony of sound coming from below was any indication, the fighting within the compound was viscous.

The Turians scurried down the other side of the wall and found themselves in a medium width corridor with the wall on one side and a structure on the other. A doorway was discovered on the structure's corner. It was not an automatic or a retractable door but a simple swinging door.

"Breach and clear," Garrus hissed. "We'll reconvene inside."

The Turians arranged themselves along the wall and the building, keeping every angle covered. Near the door, Magnolum and a small fire team stacked up in perfect position as the sounds of nearby combat grew louder.

"Breaching!" Magnolum yelled then stepped in front of the door and gave it a powerful kick. He spun out of the way as the door caved inwards and a flurry of spikes shot out from inside.

"Blast out!" Magnolum and another Turian procured two blue spheres the Sangheili used for grenades, depressed the button, and lobbed them through the door. A loud boom and a bright flash signaled the grenade's' detonation. The Turians poured in after to finish off what was left.

Garrus was the last to enter and was immediately greeted to the sight of two dead Brutes. The interior revealed the building to be a machine shop or maintenance shed. Tools and gear littered multiple tables and were hung up or leaned against the wall. Piles of scrap and bits of rubbish were heaped in every corner and the floor was covered in metal dust.

Garrus motioned Magnolum over to him and gave a brief rundown of what he needed. "The Sangheili must be focusing on taking the paths and main buildings first and leaving these smaller outbuildings for later. Radio the other squads and have them clear out the smaller structures on the perimeter. Then rendezvous at the north side of the central plaza and hook up with the Resistance leadership when the fighting dies down. Same goes for you"

"Yes, commander," Magnolum acknowledged.

Garrus' voice turned slightly frantic in a commanding way, "You two," he pointed to two Turians watching the inner doorway.

Both kept their eyes on the potential danger but were otherwise listening.

"You're with me," Garrus commanded, "We're going to go find Jul 'Alum."

"Yes, sir," the two chorused.

The squad split up from there. Magnolum relayed Garrus' orders then took his group and slipped out the way they'd come in. Garrus lead his little fire team out the other door.

The noise of chaos was very prevalent outside. Alien shrieks and weapons fire filled the air as Garrus led his little group deeper into the compound through the pathways between buildings. They managed to primarily avoid direct confrontation and only really encountered the results of the battle. The Resistance was pushing hard.

At one point Garrus turned a corner and came face to face with a Brute armored up against the radiation just like every other living thing on the planet. Garrus immediately readied his weapon only to be forced to dodge out of the way as the Brute tumbled forward. The two Turians in Garrus' company kept their weapons leveled at the body while Garrus gave it a quick look over.

A smoking hole in the back of the Brute's head told Garrus everything there was to know. The Resistance snipers were still working overwatch which was an extreme relief. Garrus visually traced the shot southward and couldn't commend the shooter enough because the only way that shot could've made it here was through a small slit between two structures. In the end, Garrus didn't say anything and simply ordered his men forward.

Moving down the pathways between buildings, Garrus and his two followers were on high alert. They had long since fallen behind the Resistance front but the air was rife with fighting and they constantly had to step around the results of confrontation in the form of a cluster of bodies from one species or another.

Garrus felt certain he knew where to go based on the briefing he'd attended with the Sangheili field masters. The Sangheili's main focus would be securing the supply dump and pushing the Brute's to the south while the largest building in the center would likely be left to its own devices until the Resistance decided to clear it. Knowing that building was the most logical place for a command center and that Jul was secretly searching for information of some sort, finding him there didn't seem so far fetched.

Garrus' ruminations were jarringly interrupted when one of his men grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him backwards to a stop. The Turian was quick to point out his reasons, being a dead Sangheili covered in plasma burns. The positioning of the body indicated he'd been ambushed from the side around the corner from where the Turians were now.

Stacking up along the wall, Garrus tried to get a quick peek around the corner. The branching pathway continued for a short ways before turning sharply to the left in an L shape. Sure enough, nestled in the corner was a Brute manning a mounted gun who promptly spotted the side of Garrus' head and opened fire. Multiple glowing blue plasma rounds clipped Garrus' shields causing them to spike as he pulled back.

The big gun wielding Brute kept up the suppressive fire for an inordinate amount of time giving Garrus enough time to form a speedy plan and relay it to his teammates. Once the gun finally fell silent Garrus snapped out of cover and fired a stream of plasma. Not unexpectedly, the the stream missed, deflected by an array of small shields on the gun's covering. However, it achieved its purpose by forcing the gunner the duck and giving one of the Turian soldiers time to dart across the junction. The second Turian slinked off on Garrus' order as the Brute gunner regained his stance and resumed firing tentative shots at Garrus.

A stalemate soon developed. Garrus and the soldier on the other side would lean out and snap off some shots before a barrage of plasma forced them back. The two Turians eventually resorted to blind firing to at least hold the Brute's attention. The idiotic ape never seemed to entertain the idea of leaving the gun and moving up or even bringing the gun with him and finishing the Turians off at close range. He remained steadfastly adhered to his mounted turret up until a glowing blue orb attached to his shoulder and forced him off in brilliant blue blast.

The second Turian came around the corner, keeping an eye on the smoking body, and regrouped with Garrus.

"You'd think the Sangheili would take the time to deal with something like this," Garrus stated while eyeing the large weapon which was mostly intact aside from falling off its mount.

"If they keep bypassing pockets of opposition we're going to have a hard time later on," one the Turians said.

"We've known for awhile the Resistance isn't standard military," the second Turian stated, "Just the leadership is."

He had a point. The majority of the Resistance fighters were freed Brute captives and as much as the Sangheili boasted about their warrior culture, even the Krogan had individuals who weren't entirely combat inclined.

"Well, let's not wait around for a holdout to show up and shove a stick up our asses," Garrus joked.

"Another one?" The two Turians both chuckled at the emergence of the long running racial joke and Garrus even couldn't even keep himself from smiling. Magnolum had at least one point: it was good to wisecrack again.

The three resumed their trek through the compound, weaving around dozens of near identical structures colored a sun baked purple. They encountered no real opposition along the way until the came in sight of the central courtyard where a battle raged. The Brutes had attempted to rally here as evidenced by the stacks of crates and barricades hastily arranged in a square shape. These defenses did little to slow the Sangheili who had already overwhelmed them and, forgoing pushing the Brute's to the south, where wiping them out.

Through the chaos of Sangheili slashing, burning, and dodging Brutes who flailed and fired their bladed weaponry at anything while Unggoy danced about popping off shots at every chance, one golden armored figure broke away. Garrus saw Jul 'Alum sprint for the massive warehouse in the center of the compound and vanish through a side door.

Garrus immediately signaled his men to follow and skirted the edges of the fight till they arrived at the same door. The inside of the warehouse was dimly lit and musky. Dirt and grime covered the stone floor while the pathway ahead, bordered on both sides by towering stakes of shipping containers, branched off into two directions a short ways in.

The right path appeared to to lead to a more open area while the left path seemed to disappear around a dark corner. Garrus was about to take the right path when one of his men gripped his shoulder.

"There's something moving down there." The Turian's weapon was tentatively pointed down the left path indicating where he'd heard noises.

Garrus had half a mind to ignore it and move on. Jul had more than likely followed the right path and would need help if any Brutes were holding out in here. However, Garrus thought back to the briefing and remembered that the Brutes supposedly kept captives here. Should he risk abandoning someone for the sake of the mission. What would Shepard have done?

He'd have gone through Hell and high water to save as many people as possible no matter the odds. Feeling all the more steeled, Garrus turned and took the left path.

They only had to turn the first corner to find someone, but it wasn't a captive. It was an Unggoy wearing resistance garb, likely hiding away from battle. Garrus knew even less about this race than the Sangheili and what he did know was brutal.

As Garrus knelt down to try to comfort the little, possibly battle shocked, alien, he noticed the Unggoy was hiding something behind his back. "How well are you doing?" Garrus asked softly. The Unggoy didn't answer. "What are you hiding for?" He was not getting anywhere quickly but he continued, "You can trust me. I'm part of the Resistance." Garrus wasn't quite willing to remove his helmet to prove he wasn't a Brute or something.

"You would not turn me in?" the Unggoy spoke. The Remnant Armor's translation equipment turned his unintelligible language into something understandable for both parties.

"No, I won't," Garrus stated, "Do you have a reason to be back here?"

"Yes, yes!" the Unggoy seemed to perk up all of a sudden. "I was given a mission by Field Master Savrin." He revealed what he'd been hiding to be a crescent shaped object with a thin metal shaft extending from the top. "This holds information he needs."

Alarm bells were suddenly going off in Garrus' head while the other two Turians were looking on a bit confused. "Jul 'Alum is in the area. If we get your information to him, he might give it to Savrin."

"No," the little alien stood firm, "Savrin asked for it from me specifically. I must deliver it."

Garrus could admire the Unggoy's loyalty, but if a fairly desperate theory he was brewing was correct than he needed that object. "Jul 'Alum is your supreme commander. Any information you find should go straight to him," Garrus affirmed.

"No, it goes to Savrin," the Unggoy refused to budge. "You are no help." With that declaration he tried to weave around the Turians and get past them. Garrus wasn't having it and as soon as the little alien came in range he smacked him with his rifle across the path where he impacted a container with an audible thud.

Retrieving the object wasn't much trouble. The Unggoy was out like a light. Garrus slipped the item in a waist pouch and turned back to his men.

"Commander," one spoke up, "was that necessary?"

Garrus definitely hoped it was. "If this object is what I think it is, it's our key out of here."

"Then why did that Unggoy not want to hand it over to Jul?"

Garrus knew he wouldn't be able to keep Jul's suspicions a secret forever. At least it was another Turian asking. "The Resistance appears to have been infiltrated and Field Master Savrin seems to be involved. We'd best find Jul and navigate this carefully."

They went back the way they came and passed the junction. Taking the pathway on the right, they maneuvered their way through a small labyrinth of cargo containers containing who knew what. Eventually they arrived at a large open space in the center of the warehouse.

Jul was there, in the dead center pacing around with an object that looked like an old fashioned ornamental door handle. Bloated looking cargo containers were stacked in tiers all around the area, smaller boxes had been scattered around the floor, and catwalks crisscrossed above. The entire area appeared to be an arena of sorts. What the Brutes used it for was anybody's guess.

Jul quickly spotted the newcomers but never once broke his focus on his surroundings. "Commander Vakarian, I see you've arrived," he stated.

"Well, letting our best chance for survival run away didn't seem smart," Garrus said, remaining about half way between Jul and the exit.

"Wise."

"Sir," Garrus became quite serious, "I have something you may want to see."

"Not now, commander," Jul seemed to sniff the air through his enclosed helmet, "He is here."

Garrus of course wanted to ask who 'he' was, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps from above. The question was answered by the sight of a half-dozen Brutes staring down from the catwalks on the Turians and lone Sangheili.

Five of them looked like average soldiers in plain sealed armor. The understatement of day was the sixth stood out. He was a full head taller then his companions and wore a full suit of armor that appeared to have been made from bolting every piece jagged rusty chunks of metal the Brute could collect together. The pieces overlapped each other to create solid looking plate armor but also had the interesting effect of flaring out backwards at about 45 degrees in both directions to give the Brute a feathered appearance on all of his limbs, head, and body. On his abdomen, the metal extended forward until they connected in a ridgeline running up and down his body. A smooth black gasmask obscured the Brute's face with a ridged tube extending from the chin and disappearing beneath the chest armor and a pair of glass lenses for eyes that glowed a vicious green.

The obvious Brute leader only observed his enemies for a short time before springing into action. Two fists outstretched, a short guttural bark, followed by a chest pounding and two of the regular Brute soldiers split off along the catwalks. The remaining three and their leader all leapt down and kicked up a cloud of dust on impact. Standing up, the leader was a full foot taller than Jul who himself was at least two or three feet taller than the average Turian.

"After so long," Jul said, "what prompts you to stand and fight now?"

The Brute's answer was harsh to hear and as if he spoke from the lowest depths of his gut. "I am ordered to end our story. An end once and for all."

Jul looked over his surroundings once more and replied, "I can think of no better place to end it than one of your vile pits."

"Hmm," the Brute grumbled then shifted his gaze around Jul as if nothing the Turians present for the first time. "The creatures one my less competent shipmasters allowed to escape. I'm impressed you have lasted this long."

"Always nice to meet an admirerer," Garrus quipped, trying hard to suppress the feeling of being dwarfed.

"If it is any consolation," the leader growled, "the incompetent's ribs made an excellent serving dish."

Pleasantries in the past, the leader uttered a noise Garrus couldn't remotely identify and the Brute soldiers wiped out their signature bladed SMGs. The leader himself procured a weapon from his belt, a short handled warhammer of sorts with a broad lumpy surfaced head.

The green glass lenses of the Brute's mask stared at his own weapon for a significant moment and almost looked remorseful by the time they turned back to Jul. "An end once and for all."

"So be it, Morgoth," Jul firmly stated.

The two instantly clashed. Jul's cylindrical object erupted into double tinged blue blade and with a slight tensing of his wrist the Brute's hammer was sheathed in green energy. They laid into each other with slashes and blows.

The three regular Brutes paid no mind to their leader's fight and instead put their focus on the three Turians. Garrus and his men sought cover behind the scattered boxes in time to avoid a hail of glowing metal spikes that ricocheted every which way. The Turians waited for a lull in the shooting when the Brutes were more focused on charging to return fire.

Garrus' rifle speedily destroyed one Brute's shield while plasma fire from the other two Turians forced the remaining to Brutes into cover. All focus shifted to the shieldless Brute who was slow to get to cover. He was hit with bolt after bolt of hot plasma blackening armor, burning fabric, and searing the body underneath. Blue flames sprouted along the Brute's arms and chest and he dropped to the ground in an attempt to put the fires out. Removing him from the fight.

The other two Turians kept low and scurried to new cover further away from the SMG wielding Brutes. Before they could make it the entire way an explosion sent them flying forward where they landed with flashing shields. Garrus sighted on the newly revealed menace, one of the two Brutes who'd split off from the main group armed with a heavy weapon with a massive curved blade affixed to its underside. Seeing what was to come, Garrus leapt over his cover and crouched as another explosive detonated where he'd been. He again leapt back over the box before he was impaled by flying spikes and opened fire on the grenade launcher wielding Brute above

The stream struck its target who ducked into cover before his shields could overload giving Garrus time to move to better cover. The Turian fighters had already recovered their feet and were laying down a healthy field of fire on all presented targets. Garrus regrouped with them and took stock of their position. From the spot the fight had begun the Turians had moved back and to the right of the entrance almost to the wall.

The grenade launcher up high was the most dangerous threat. It would keep the Turians pinned while regulars below swarmed them. Eliminating it was a priority.

Garrus grasped the shoulder of the taller of the two fighters who'd earlier destroyed the turret nest with a grenade. "Do you throw a good grenade, soldier?" Garrus asked.

The fighter proudly nodded, "Fourth in class, sir."

That was all Garrus needed to know as he pointed at the area the launcher wielder was. "Put a bomb in his lap on my mark!" He turned to the second fighter, "Cover us!" was his only order.

At that moment the Brute with the launcher fired another trio of shots each closer than the last and without a doubt gave away his position. Garrus gave the order and took aim. The Turian soldier tested the weight of the grenade briefly as well as the distance. He then threw the explosive with all the skill and grace of a true Turian Hierarchy soldier.

The grenade landed exactly where Garrus wanted and as he'd hoped a now panicked Brute burst from cover right into his crosshairs. He fired an extended stream just in front of the running ape who reeled backwards in response to his shields flaring. The Brute's distraction lasted long enough for the grenade to explode and launch him and his weapon off the catwalk.

"Scratch one," Garrus said to himself.

The body flew far enough to land near the duel between Jul and the Brute leader who promptly stumbled over the corpse. Jul took advantage with a lunge that was successfully deflected by a swipe of the leader's hammer. Then the two were immediately back at it.

The two remaining Brute regulars had gotten uncomfortably close while Garrus was dealing with their heavy weapon support. Seeing this, Garrus ordered a hasty fall back. The closest cover was a half-dozen crates stacked against the wall in a pincer shape. Garrus immediately detested the location because the only way out was through enemy fire and the only other option was to retreat all the way back to the entryway fully exposed.

The Turians nestled in and wasted no time in pinning down their pursuers. The Brutes were smart however, sticking to cover like adhesive and their shields prevented anything shy of a concentrated barrage of plasma from getting through. Thankfully, there was a method just about every military doctrine ever conceived agreed was best for dislodging an enemy from an entrenched position.

"Grenades, on my mark," Garrus called, readying an orb of his own and passing his second to the fourth best thrower in class who'd used up his supply.

Three primed grenades rained among the two Brutes who predictably bolted. One wasn't fast enough and was consumed by the inferno. The second found cover and turned the Turian's tactic against them, tossing a grenade of his own.

Garrus locked onto the explosive at the peak of its trajectory. A long tubular object with a wider heavier end adorned with jagged spikes and and thinner handle end that emitted a plume of smoke. The grenade landed and affixed itself to the floor right in the middle of the Turian's position, jutting straight up as if mocking them. All three Turians attempted to run for it only for Garrus' shields and those of his taller companion to overload in a barrage of hot metal. They ducked back down.

The Brute didn't stop shooting and the grenade would detonate long before he ran out of ammunition. Staying was to die, running was to die, the Turians had seconds to choose. One of them did.

The fighter who Garrus had ordered to provide covering fire, without comment, curled up around the explosive a fraction of a second before it detonated. The shockwave put Garrus and his one other companion flat on the floor and little else.

Garrus' mind glazed over and a dull ringing drowned every other noise even as he felt himself coughing. He struggled up onto an elbow, reached out with his free hand to the downed soldier, and pulled him onto his back. The grenade's payload of still glowing hot shrapnel had pierced shields and armor both natural and artificial. The Turian's eyes were blank. The shock killed him instantly.

Garrus snapped out of his haze at the sound of his shields recharging and saw his remaining squadmate had similarly recovered. From the grenade's impact to the loss of an ally couldn't have been more than two seconds. Garrus' calm abolished and gave way to a rage he was very familiar with.

Retrieving his rifle, Garrus hopped out of cover and advanced. The last Brute, believing his grenade had finished the job, had leaned himself against a crate and was busy reloading his weapon. Garrus targeted the SMG first. Hot plasma along with the gun's volatile nature caused the weapon to superheated fast and roast the Brute's paw. Dropping the slagged gun, the Brute cradled his burnt appendage as a second beam drilled his chest and flipped him over the crate.

Garrus kept moving and leapt atop the same crate overlooking the downed Brute. He held the trigger down until the Focus Rifle overheated and refused to fire further. By now the dead Brute sported a burnt hole in his chest similar to the one Garrus' comrade had suffered. Garrus found the similarly oddly fitting.

His focus shifted to the duel occurring at the far end of the warehouse. The fight was a stalemate between two titans, one of agility and grace the other of strength and muscle. Garrus' vision nearly tunneled onto the Brute leader but a distortion in his peripheral vision caught his gaze.

The second Brute regular who split from the group was loitering up on the leftmost catwalk watching the fight. He must have been waiting for a chance to rain fire on Jul and was oblivious to his comrades' demise.

Garrus knew the Brute had to go. Rooting around the battlefield, Garrus eventually found the first grenade launcher. It was unbelievably heavy and the affixed blade made gripping and fiddling with it dangerous. Eventually through, Garrus lugged it to a position, located the firing mechanism, and took aim.

The launcher belched out four grenades before it was empty. Three detonated around the Brute and whittled away his shields and armor. The fourth impacted dead on and blew the Brute to pieces.

Garrus moved up to the supposed boundary of the fight just as Jul made a mistake. The Resistance leader put too much power in a sideways slash and when the massive Brute dodged it he couldn't overcome his own momentum in time before his sword arm was encased in a vice-like grip. The Brute leader released his hammer and used both hands to lift Jul over his head and toss the Sangheili a dozen meters away.

Before the leader could retrieve his hammer Garrus capitalized on the moment of distraction the douse the leader in plasma. Unfortunately, after only a few seconds the beam sputtered and died. A blinking red light blatantly informed Garrus the Focus Rifle's battery was depleted.

Looking back up from the now useless weapon, Garrus saw an expressionless gasmask and green lenses staring back at him. Without warning the Brute displayed a burst of speed surprising for a creature of his size and before Garrus could coherently react the Brute was on top of him. A swift backhand soon followed and sent Garrus tumbling into a nearby crate.

The Turian commander hissed as he felt one his natural plates crack. Opening his eyes, Garrus saw the Brute leader was already standing over him, foot poised to crush.

"Commander!"

The scream rang in Garrus' ear as he watched his lone comrade launch himself at the Brute seemingly out of nowhere. The Turian soldier smashed his weapon against the Brute's face only for the plasma rifle to shatter on his shields. The Brute wasn't remotely fazed and snatched the Turian up by the neck.

Turning his back to Garrus, the Brute leader raised the Turian soldier high above his head and just observed his prey. To the Turian's credit he kicked and clawed wherever he could reach but to no avail. Eventually the pressure was too much and the Turian could do little else but try to pry the Brute's fingers apart

After what seemed to be an agonizing eternity the Brute broke his silence. "An admirable effort," he mocked in his guttural tone.

The Turian shifted his face so he was staring over the Brute's shoulder and at Garrus. His mouth and mandibles contorted in agony as he spoke his last words to his legendary commander. "For...hierarchy and...the...legend."

The soldier's arm dropped to his waist and revealed one more blue grenade likely taken from the fighter who took the Brute grenade. Calmly, he thumbed the activation button and held the glowing explosive in front of the Brute leader's face. Without further hesitation the Brute snapped the Turian's neck with a flinch of his paw and dropped the body. The grenade detonated before the Turian hit the ground and the last Garrus saw of him before being blinded was a smile as if he was content he had done his duty in his last moment. Heat and light washed over Garrus but he was protected from the worst of the detonation by the Brute's bulk who in turn was defended by his shields at the cost of their integrity.

Garrus forcibly cracked open his eyes and peered through the colorful haze clouding his vision. The Brute leader was still standing albeit dazed and confused. He rocked slightly from side to side as if still recovering from the effects of an explosive going off in his face.

This was an opportunity Garrus could not let slip. The Brute's back was not as armored as his front meaning Garrus was in the perfect position to strike. He only had one weapon left, the metal spear that had become an invaluable part of his arsenal in recent days.

Garrus struggled to his knees and pulled the sharpened rod off of its magnetic attachment to his back. Now he needed a place to attack. A quick examination of the recovering Brute seemed to indicate a similar anatomy to that of humans. Grasping that thought, Garrus remembered a specific physical weak spot that was instantly debilitating when exploited in humans. Forcing one foot underneath himself, Garrus lunged forward and plunged the spear where the Brute's ankle met calf, an area referred to in human mythology as Achilles' Heel.

The spear pierced the thin unshielded armor and skin easily enough then briefly meet resistance which it cut through quickly. A roar of pain echoed back and forth across the warehouse and the Brute's response was a mule style kick to Garrus' chest with his uninjured leg. Fortunately for Garrus the kick was severely weakened by the Brute putting all his weight on his torn heel and only put Garrus on his back while the Brute leader fell face first to the floor.

Garrus again forced himself up onto his elbows in time to see Jul reappear. The Resistance leader sported a slight limp as he approached and kneeled in front of the incapacitated Brute. Vainly lifting himself up by his paws, the Brute leader attempted to grasp Jul by the throat only for his arm to be swatted away. Jul then draped an arm over the Brute's shoulder as if welcoming or saying farewell to a friend.

"An end once and for all," Jul calmly stated.

Twin blades of energy erupted from the Brute's back melting away armor and flesh. The Brute explosively exhaled as the air in his body was burned away along with his vital organs. He tried one last time to grab Jul by the neck but eventually fell limp.

Jul allowed the sword to dissipate and clatter to the floor. He caught the body as it fell forward and gently laid it on its back. Finishing that, the Sangheili crawled over to the Garrus and laid himself down next to the Turian. In that moment it didn't matter that the two of them had barely known each other for a few weeks. Sitting in the middle of a field of dead, they might as well have been lifelong comrades.

"I saw your soldier's sacrifice," Jul said, "Forgive me for my inability to intervene. He will be remembered."

"Both of them," Garrus solemnly replied.

"Hmm," Jul affirmed, "May I ask their names?"

Garrus didn't know.

The realization floored him. Not once, not once in the entire time they'd been under his command had he paused to ask their names! Never throughout the battle's multiple lulls and quiet moments did the thought occur.

Garrus felt his stomach tighten and his heartbeat quicken. They knew his name and gave their lives so the great Garrus Vakarian, closest ally of Commander Shepard, could live and continue the fight. But he knew nothing of them and couldn't even say for certain what frigate they'd served on. He immediately felt unworthy of their sacrifice and of the legacy Shepard had seemingly left him.

"I don't know," Garrus honestly answered.

Jul's face didn't change but his body posture spoke of all seriousness. "They will be honored all the same." He lifted one of his arms into the air where Garrus noticed it was bent in an unnatural angle. "My days dueling are over," Jul said with little emotion.

Wanting to at least shift the subject, Garrus gestured towards the Brute leader's body. "Before the fight started you called him something that translated odd," he tapped the side of his helmet," What did you call him?"

"A phrase from an ancient Sangheili scripture meaning 'dark enemy'," Jul answered. "I do not wish to remember his real name."

"It must have translated to a human equivalent I've never heard before," Garrus concluded.

Jul grunted his agreement and asked a question of his own. "You said you had something for me before. What was it."

Garrus had completely forgotten about the object he'd taken before now. He took it out of the pouch it had been stuffed in to find it thankfully intact and handed it to Jul.

The Resistance leader took the object by the crescent shaped end and squeezed it. The cylindrical protrusion split down the middle and spread out along the curved surface. A purple holographic screen appeared and after Jul fiddled with it for a moment until dozens of symbols began scrolling across the screen at a rapid pace.

Jul's entire demeanor changed. He sat up and look at Garrus with an expression of shock and awe. "This is the information I've spent years hunting for. How did you get this?"

"We found it on an Unggoy in Resistance uniform," Garrus explained.

Jul's joy dissipated at the knowledge that one of his own had the information first. "What was he doing with it?"

"He said he was going to deliver it to Field Master Savrin."

Jul's eyes became slits as the implications sank in. "So the treachery is further rooted then I thought," he growled. Jul sprang to his feet, snatched up his sword, and immediately made for the exit.

"Wait!" Garrus called after him. The Sangheili paused mid stride and turned back to the Turian.

Garrus struggled to stand with the cracked plate in his back giving him hell. "At the briefing you said captives were being held here," he hoarsely stated.

Jul contemplated Garrus reminder for little while. Possibly debating if the diversion was worth it. Soon enough, he pointed to the farthest end of the warehouse, "Any prisoners would be back there. Let us go."

The battered Sangheili and Turian hobbled across the warehouse arena to the wall opposite the entrance. There was a break in the wall identical to the way in. Before entering, Jul keyed his communicator prompting Garrus to patch himself in.

"Taro, come in. Taro, report," Jul ordered.

 _"Reading you loud and clear, leader,"_ Field Master Taro's voice replied.

"I have completed my goal. The Brute commander is slain. Searching for prisoners now."

 _"Excellent, leader. The compound is secure and Brutes have been driven away. We are collecting their supply stockpile now."_

"Good. Send the group in charge of our spare radiation equipment to my location. We'll bring whoever we can back with us."

 _"Understood."_

Jul cut the channel and beckoned for Garrus to follow him. The pair cautiously advanced through the break until they came to a T junction. Just like the other side, the walls were constructed out of stacked cargo containers reaching up to the ceiling. The glaring difference about these containers was the bottom two layers had been outfitted with doorways and windows.

Garrus and Jul split up and went down each hallway. Pearing through every window, Garrus saw all sorts of species crammed into the tight spaces. Unggoy, Sangheili, and even a few Brute's were all locked away. Along with the familiar species were races Garrus only knew of by description. He knew the bird like creatures were Kig-Yar, the insects were Yanme'e, and the writhing mass of worms were Lekgolo.

At the far end of the hallway in the corner of the warehouse was a unique container that appeared to have been cut in half. It still had a window affixed to it and when Garrus looked inside he perked up. A single human was huddled up in the far corner staring back at the Turian as if daring him to get closer.

Excited to have found a being he could easily communicate with, Garrus called out to Jul and switched off his translator. Examining the container, Garrus found a button over what looked like a speaker more than likely used to communicate with whatever was inside.

Garrus depressed the button and spoke in English, "Hold on and we'll get you out. Everything will be better than before." The human didn't appear to react until Jul stepped into view at which time the human's eyes became as wide as dinner plates and he attempted to cram himself further into the corner.

Jul stayed silent as he observed the human before him. The amount of unease in the air quickly put Garrus on edge.

"Spirits of my Ancestors, why do you torment me so," Jul sadly chanted. With no warning Jul kicked in the container window. The human then panicked and leapt up as if to defend himself. He had no chance as Jul leveled one C shaped pistols prevalent in the Resistance. Three green plasma bolts followed and the human was dead.

Garrus relapsed into his C-SEC training and lunged forward, pinning Jul's weapon to the wall as firmly as his pained body could. "What the Hell was that!?" he yelled in the Sangheili's face.

Garrus' translator wasn't active and he'd shouted his exclamation in his native Turian so his words were unintelligible to Jul, but the meaning was clear. "I am an agent of my government, the Coalition. They have ordered no human is remain a live prisoner of the Brutes," Jul tried to explain in English.

"I got the feeling your government was no longer at war with humanity," Garrus seethed, "What did I miss?"

"Our governments are not at war," Jul stated, "The order originated from the human government."

Garrus was stunned and let go of Jul, "What?"

"The human Assembly issued the kill order on human captives held by the Brutes and the Coalition agreed," Jul said, "I cannot say why."

Garrus silently stumbled away unwilling to process the information further. The fighting, the casualties, the revelations, he'd had more than enough.

Once Garrus was out of sight, Jul retrieved a silver cylinder from his belt. Thumbing a switch, Jul threw the object into the open container. The signal it would broadcast would only need a few hours to fully transmit and would certainly be intercepted by the Brutes. However, the Resistance would be long gone by then.

Walking back out to the arena, Garrus paused to collect the remains of one of the unnamed Turian soldiers. Jul soon followed and was more than willing to carry the second body. Both of them walked out of the warehouse the way they'd come in. Making way for a group of Sangheili carrying spare radiation gear for the captives.

No one left behind.

 **A/N: I don't have a lot worth saying. I drew on Metro logic for people running around in a recently created nuclear wasteland. Very excited for Halo Wars 2 and happy to see they're not over marketing it this time. Other than that, I hope it's a satisfactory chapter.**

 **Like, Review, and Fav**


	14. Chapter 13: The Twenty Third Knife, P1

Chapter 13: The Twenty Third Knife, Part 1

Location: Iota Station, 23 Librae system. Date: December 16, 2187, Species Alliance calendar. March 17, 2596, UNSC calendar.

Compared to the SUV vehicles that transported the Normandy team to the UNSC's HIGHCOM facility, these newer ones were bulkier, longer, and the seating was arranged along the edges of the vehicle looking in. Sort of akin to a military luxury limousine.

The passenger compartment was at its capacity of eight. Admiral Hackett, three Normandy crewmen, the lawyer Seth O'Gren, Fleet Admiral Thomas Lasky, and two fully armored MP bodyguards all sat in a circle staring at each other. There was no ongoing conversation. The Normandy group was silently still trying to comprehend how they'd botched their first attempt at securing UNSC support while the fleet admiral and the lawyer looked on.

Lieutenant Ashley Williams glanced over her shoulder out at the towers of a human metropolis built within an alien mega-warship streaking by. Her look shifted out the back tinted window where the other identical convoy vehicles were visible. "You got a lot of security for just six people," she stated. She wasn't exaggerating. The entire convoy was a full forty vehicles strong.

"It's standard operating procedure," Lasky replied, seemingly elated the silence had been broken.

"In my experience, this seems overkill," Williams explained, remembering the Systems Alliance would've only delegated half the present force in the same situation. Although, even at the height of the Systems Alliance's power the military was never directly controlled by an independent council. Here there was a definite separation between military and civilian government unheard of back home.

"If you say so," Lasky deadpanned, "In my experience, and by extension the UNSC's, the strength of this convoy is perfectly within bounds."

Jacob leaned forward and grunted, placing himself at the center of attention. "I keep thinking back to the your presentation when we first met."

He paused and Lasky motioned for him to continue.

"Those two smaller factions, the ones that moved. They were your closest neighbors and out of the blue they migrate away. Then we come along and ask to establish a colony in your territory and the UNSC shuts us down faster than a ship cruising at FTL," Jacob's lead up had the SUV's entire complement interested.

"What's your point?" Lasky asked neutrally.

Jacob sighed, "I think the UNSC has no interest in sharing space with an alien government let alone one they just encountered. Furthermore, I think the two factions were forced away either militarily or some other way." The accusation seemed to freeze the air as the Normandy team waited for Lasky's response.

The aged UNSC fleet admiral pull in a deep breath and folded his hands in his lap. "I won't withhold public knowledge. It'll probably irreparably sour future interactions." Lasky paused and appeared to contemplate his next words. "Heh, Osman's gonna chew my ass anyways. Yes, the UNSC, with the support of the Coalition, evicted the Jiralhanae and the Kig-Yar from their homeworlds and territories."

Everyone's demeanor changed drastically in the face of Lasky's admission. A mix of emotions flashed across Ashley's features, Vega looked stunned, Jacob appeared forlornly resolute, and Hackett only slumped forward slightly. The scope of what he was dealing with was growing by the second.

"I'd think it's a good thing Tali's not present," Vega spoke up, "The Quarian people tend to go crazy over matters of homeworlds."

Lasky eyed the burly latino, silently waiting for an explanation.

Vega easily caught the hint. "Tali's people lost their homeworld a couple centuries back to a machine race called the Geth. During the war, they attempted to take it back by force and it was only with the Normandy's help that a peaceful solution was reached," he explained.

Lasky looked appraisingly at Hackett. "It seems we share similar exploits. When things quiet down I wouldn't mind swapping stories of various commands." Out of everyone the Normandy group had met, Lasky was the most willing to be friendly.

"Respectfully, Admiral Hackett didn't arrange the peace between the Quarians and the Geth," Ashley interjected with barely disguised frustration, "That was Commander John Shepard. A renowned hero back home."

Every pair of eyes focused on her and Hackett's flash of anger in particular bored into her. Just as quickly as she'd stepped forward, Ashley retreated. Whether or not it was her intention, she'd just undermined Hackett's image in front of the UNSC.

Hackett grunted and swept that little incident away. "We've gotten off topic," he said to Lasky. "If it's public knowledge, I'd like to know why the UNSC forcefully drove away a pair of sapient species? An act, I'd like to state, wouldn't be very well received back home."

"If that's the case, then why didn't your galactic government rush to the aid of the Quarians?" Lasky asked, further souring Hackett's mood.

"That was well before humanity's involvement in galactic politics and of no real concern right now," Hackett replied, although he was well aware how evident the Council's hypocrisy involving the Quarians was.

"Oh well," Lasky said rather cryptically. "You wanted to know why we went to war with the Brutes and the Jackals. Well, the short and sweet version is simply: we were tired of their presence," the fleet admiral explained. His voice was calm and resolute but held a hint of regret, as if he wished things were different but ultimately couldn't argue.

"It took over two decades for the galaxy to stabilize after the Covenant's fragmentation," Lasky began. "However, even after the fact, we were constantly harassed by Brute and Jackal raiders. Those are slang terms for both species respectively," he offhandedly stated.

"The Jackals unified under a human ideology bastardized for their priate ways, much to the shock of nearly every xeno specialist alive. How the Brutes pulled themselves together is a mystery still," Lasky continued. "Afterwards, the sporadic attacks against our boarders got larger and more organized."

Lasky pulled out a holographic datapad and began tapping away. "Eventually, they crossed the line," Lasky's expression developed an edge, indicating something about this was personal. He flipped the datapad around to display a full color profile image of a mighty starship.

It was roughly cylindrical in design, fairly flat at the front and along the bottom, and rounded on the upper and rear portions. A massive dome dominated the central upper area while ports, hangers, and various antennae arrays were discernible throughout. The really stunning detail for the Normandy group was the scale presented at the bottom of the image. According to it, the depicted ship was almost an unimaginable six kilometers in length. The name presented was UNSC _Infinity_.

Having become used to stunning sights and scenarios, the Normandy group didn't react like awe struck kids so much as students ready to receive a lesson. The only notable outward reaction was a low but appreciative whistle from Vega and a wondering statement on how much Reaper backside could the _Infinity_ have wasted.

"The pride of humanity and the UNSC fleet. I commanded this vessel for over twenty years," Lasky said. "Then a routine deep space expedition ended in disaster. Forty Brute capital ships ambushed us. They knew exactly where we were gonna be and their ventral beams, weapons designed for orbital bombardment, were all over us."

Lasky had developed an expression Hackett had seen many times before. Blank and unfocused, a veteran or survivor reliving a horrific memory. The Thousand-Yard Stare.

"An emergency jump got us away but not before the the Infinity suffered astronomical damage. We limped as close to Assembly space as possible but the engines soon gave out and we had to abandon ship. The Infinity collided with an asteroid 16 kilometers in length and out of a crew of 17,000 only 8,000 lived," Lasky drew in a breath as he recalled these painful details, "That's why the Assembly declared war on the Brutes and eventually the Jackals were roped in as well," he concluded.

Ashley, having abolished her distrustful view of aliens under Commander Shepard, leaned forward, "So you lose one massive ship and suddenly displacing an entire species is totally acceptable?" Her jab came out of nowhere and was an immediate shock to everyone present. Vega and Taylor hissed and seemingly braced for an explosion, Hackett didn't outwardly react at first, while both the two bodyguards and Mr. O'Gren were frowning profusely in her direction. Lasky was boring through her with an incredulous glare that hardly hid the daggers of indignant rage.

Hackett promptly stepped in before the brewing firestorm could break. "Lieutenant Williams, you are way out of line!" he stated calmly but forcefully. "You're ordered to maintain complete and total silence pending a review." Ashley immediately fell apart, took the cue, and sat back quietly.

Hackett turned to Lasky and attempted to divert his attention with a question. "How come the Coalition got involved?"

Lasky refocused on Hackett, seemingly all traces of anger wiped away. "The Sangheili were, and still are, involved in a military alliance with us. They were honor bound to help and when the war ended they were given occupational control of the Brute homeworld of Dosiac and the surrounding territory. While the UNSC does the same for the Jackal homeworld Eayn."

Lasky's story concluded, he flicked a glance in Ashley's direction and added one more comment. "At some point I'd like to review Species Alliance regulations regarding insubordination. Knowing where we differ in terms of discipline would be a boon to further interaction."

Hackett's scowl deepened but before he could reply Lasky's communicator chirped. The old fleet admiral slid the device in his ear, "Yes?" he spoke.

Whatever was spoken to Lasky prompted him to look out the back window of the SUV. Hackett did the same just in time to see maybe half the convoy split off down an off ramp.

"Good..." Lasky said back, "Keep to the plan… Inform me of anything significant… Lasky out." He removed the device and folded his hands in his lap.

"Were any of my advisors on those vehicles?" Hackett asked.

"No," Lasky simply replied. His friendly face had returned but Hackett knew the injuries inflicted on their cause today would take a long time to heal. Too much to do and too little time to do it.

A short time passed in relative silence before Lasky's communicator chirped again. "Yes?" he said with the device back in his ear.

Almost simultaneously Hackett's own communicator vibrated. He brought it out and found a priority hail from Joker. He accepted the call, "What is it, flight lieutenant?"

 _"Admiral, EDI just informed me that Iota's firewall grid just dissipated. If fact she says she can't got a hold of any of the station AI's and there are a lot of them. The entire network has gone dark."_

Hackett looked across to Lasky whose expression had gone from calm to serious. "What do you mean?" the fleet admiral spoke to whoever was on the other side of the call.

Hackett turned back to his own call, "Any ideas Joker?"

 _"Something very fishy is happening, admiral. Be careful."_ The pilot's usual comedic tone was totally absent which Hackett found very disconcerting. He terminated the call and tuned into what Lasky was saying.

"How many… Has the fire department been notified..." Lasky's worry was growing exponentially, "...Any casualties…? Civilians...? Keep it that way… What-" Lasky's face blanched. "Say again marine?" Everyone present tensed up in frightened anticipation. "Speak up!" Whether or not he received a response, Lasky scrambled out of his seat and launched himself at the small window separating the cab from the passenger compartment.

Lasky yelled at the top of his lungs, "Driver! Stop the convoy!" He was too late.

An ear splitting roar rocked the highway. The first two convoy vehicles and any in the immediate vicinity where engulfed in an inferno while the shock wave shattered windows a full twelve vehicles in either direction. Since the glass on the convoy's vehicles were reinforced they were only severely spiderwebbed beyond the seventh SUV while the force was enough to brutally lay Lasky flat on the floor.

/

The pair of police cruisers rocketed along the roadway deeply set into the Iota metropolis. Both deftly weaved around numerous obstacles presented along the way. Dead and burned out vehicles, flaming craters, burning debris, even the occasional corpse.

"Goddamn!" the driver of the lead cruiser swore as he peered around, "Shane, that broadband of yours got anything about this?"

Shane, the passenger, released a throaty and frustrated harumph, "Couple of reports about insurgents firing grenade launchers at random. Other than that the network's shot, sergeant."

The driver twisted momentarily to look at his other two passengers; one a human woman and the other a fairly out of place alien. Had the sergeant not known any better he'd have believed the alien, an Asari, was a human-squid hybrid.

"Either of you been to the Outer Colonies? Seen anything like this?" he solemnly inquired. Both passengers were outfitted in military fatigues yet the pattern was unfamiliar.

"Yes, Sergeant Haynes," the blue skinned Asari replied to at least one of the questions, "We have."

"Hmm," Haynes turned his attention to the woman, "Miranda, right? You look about old enough to have fought in the war. I did two stints in the Y'deio asteroid belt. You?"

Miranda hardly knew half of what the sergeant was talking about but decided to play along if only to hide her true foreign origins . "I was too late for the war. Joined up afterwards as a naval logistics technician," she said, thinking quickly and using her knowledge of the Alliance military and the hope that human military conventions were common across dimensions to supplement her lie.

"Okay," Haynes said appreciatively, "And now?"

"Private contractor for Naval R&D," Miranda replied slightly dismissively, "My unit was on shore leave when this happened."

"Uh huh," Haynes grunted. His helmeted head turned ever so slightly as if he was having a quiet conversation. The movement was barely perceptible and Miranda hardly noticed.

"Sergeant," Shane spoke up, "hang a right ahead and the Colonel's position should be four blocks away."

"Alright," Haynes said, " PMC Lawson, you'd best get ready to hop into the fray." Something about the sergeant's tone of voice put Miranda on edge. As if the policeman had caught a whiff of her ruse.

The police cruiser made the turn at exceedingly high speeds and roared down the broad four lane avenue. Their destination was instantly visible once the cruiser stabilize on the straight-a-way. A blockade of vehicles stretching across the roadway. Figures could be seen darting back and forth, muzzle flashes erupted throughout, plumes of smoke and dust indicated impacts and the occasional explosion.

"Get ready. We're jumping in this thing hot," Sergeant Haynes stated consecutively to Shane racking a shotgun across his lap. Miranda and Samara prepped their own guns as well, keeping them out of sight to avoid any further questions.

The distance between the cruiser and the blockade dwindled extremely quick until Miranda could count individual cars. Haynes hit the brakes and turned hard right. As the vehicle came to a halt next to the curb all four doors flew open allowing the four passengers to spill out. They hunkered down in cover as a barrage of ricocheted and stray rounds flew overhead. Once that was clear they moved forward to the main barricade.

Miranda chanced a look to the left and saw the four person team from the second cruiser doing pretty much the same. Up ahead, identically garbed policemen were locked in a stalemated battle for what amounted to a great big mass of strewn about vehicles. Roughly two dozen police cruisers and a single gigantic armored van with made up the police's side while several dozen civilian vehicles were arranged in a circled wagon style stronghold. A five meter gap was all that separated the two sides and both were doing a good job of keeping each other's heads down.

Miranda's analytical mind was going on rapid fire as she took cover behind the police line. That Corporal Oberon had named these attackers insurgents. Was this part of an ongoing civil war? What was the point? Ideology? Identity? Independence? All of the above? She just didn't have information to form a conclusion. There was so much about the UNSC, the Assembly, and by extension its predecessor state the UEG that was unknown.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she snapped back to reality. The policeman who owned the hand remained unrecognizable until he spoke, "The colonel's given my team a job. You're coming with." It was Sergeant Haynes.

"What's the job?" Miranda hardly needed to ask. Figuring out how to break this stalemate was a rather simple deduction after all.

"A flanking maneuver. We're gonna hit these asses in the ass and break their line," Haynes explained. "All these lower levels are honeycombed with alleys and passages. It's just a matter of getting above or behind them."

Haynes' team of five other officers and Samara had gathered around ready to move. "There's an entryway just beyond our line," the sergeant continued. "Let the SWAT guys pop smoke and lay down suppression then we move."

The small strike team collected themselves at the far right end of the police barricade and waited. It wasn't too long before the police line exploded in a long display of firepower. Frag and smoke grenades blossomed seemingly at random with the intention keeping the insurgents down and disoriented.

"Move!" the sergeant yelled and took point. A wire mesh fence was all that was between them and the alleyway leading away from the fight. They easily scaled it and traveled down the ally for around 200 yards when they approached their first junction. A low rumble Miranda had been hearing then turned into a dull roar as the sergeant's hand again fell on her shoulder.

"Move back! Back! Back!" Sergeant Haynes ordered the squad.

A look upwards showed all the reason why. One of the surrounding buildings was significantly smaller then the rest allowing for a perfect view of the burning UNSC shuttlecraft hurtling towards their position. Miranda turned and ran with the police while Samara, who'd steadily crept to the front of the group, didn't bother to stop and turn but kept running forward.

The shuttle, whose name was unknown to Miranda, clipped a building hard, sherring its left wing off and flipping it sideways. It hit with a tremendous impact and brought the surrounding walls down with it, creating a sizable mountain of flaming rubble.

Miranda was one of the first to turn back around after the crash and quickly made to contact her separate friend. "Samara can you hear me? Respond please."

" _I hear you Miss Lawson and I am unharmed. I will make haste to regroup."_ The Asari was calm and collected as ever.

"Good, but keep it low key. We don't need to reveal any unique abilities just yet." As Miranda spoke an unnamed officer hollard for the sergeant's attention.

" _Understood,"_ Samara closed the connection.

"We have a way in!" Sergeant Haynes yelled to the squad. The crash had left a significant gash in the building to their left, allowing entrance.

Miranda moved to follow the police as they began crawling through the gash. "A few floors up and we'll have a brilliant vantage over the enemy. After you technician," the sergeant said and to which Miranda didn't respond.

/

Samara swallowed the urge to grumble. It was unbecoming of a Justiciar of her veterancy, yet hiding her biotic ability from these second dimension human police was becoming tiring. Since she couldn't just hover over the crash she chose to follow what must have been Sergeant Haynes' original route. A tunnel that dipped underneath the adjacent building on the left and continued that way.

She made quick work of the short steps leading downwards into a grey concrete corridor dimly lit with white lights and was immediately confronted with a moral challenge. Another policeman, obviously separated from his unit, was viciously beating an apparently unarmed civilian woman. Repeatedly, the woman seemingly attempted to raise her hands in a nonthreatening manner. Only for the cop's fist to bat them away and continue the rain of blows.

Samara's hand immediately went for her Predator, but paused. There could be more to this atrocity. Motives behind each individual that dictated their actions. Such grey thoughts had been plaguing Samara as of late. Her code demanded her actions be swift and black and her reasoning pure and white. But the Reapers had toppled everything. Her world of black and white had mudded to grey. Now every resource was as valuable as the people and the decision of which to save was a constant worry. Not in this instance.

Samara pulled her gun and shot the policeman in the head just as he realized he had an audience. The now liberated woman rolled out from underneath the corpse and caught sight of Samara. Before the Justiciar could issue a comforting word the woman scrambled for the policeman's gunbelt and withdrew a sidearm.

As soon as Samara saw the weapon she didn't hesitate to lash the woman with a biotic field and fling her headfirst into the ceiling. She hit with a sickening crunch and fell back down with a sickening crunch. The Justiciar simply strolled past, the confrontation resolved in a way that pleased the black and white Code but conflicted with the grey Reality.

Samara could only ponder what could've happened instead. Commander Shepard would undoubtedly have physically intervened, forced the two sides to explain, and made a choice. But Shepard was dead, and the Code prevented her from emulating the good Commander's particular brand of morals regardless of her wishes. The _Normandy_ itself was an aberration. Had she not sworn an oath to Shepard she would doubtlessly have already cleansed its assorted crew of miscreants. And now their lives were an inspiration to others, so she continued to stay her hand. Their very existence preserved the many. Another grey choice that blurred the Code.

Not here though. A problem arose and was settled, regardless of the red fist tattoo on the dead woman and the little eyes watching.

/

The door had been weakened by the crashed Pelican and a well placed kick was all that was needed to spell its end. Sergeant Haynes and his squad of five policemen swarmed through with Miranda hot after them.

The room was little more than a waiting area or rec room. Plush carpeting covered the floor and comfortable armchairs were scattered about. A shattered glass table dominated the room's center while the walls were mostly unadorned.

The door on the opposite side of the room creaked open admitting Samara through. Her arms were up in a nonthreatening fashion, alleviating the police's immediate instincts. She moved to Miranda's side towards the back of the room.

"Had no trouble getting here I hope?" Miranda wondered aloud.

Samara's seemingly simple reply was, "Nothing of note occurred."

Miranda's trepidation spiked. Justiciars never lie and as such they were not masters of subtlety. A plain 'no' would have sufficed, where a 'nothing of note' likely meant something had happened that the Justiciar didn't want to talk about. There wasn't any time to pry further though.

"We're just in time," Sergeant Haynes said with suppressed enthusiasm. He was peaking out a window toward the street and as he spoke the tone of the battle below changed. The steady stalemated crack-pops of the police and insurgent weapons turned sporadic and almost desperate. Meanwhile a new sound had entered the fray. An unfamiliar whine-snap that to Miranda's limited experience signified energy weapons.

She approached one of the windows, keeping low to avoid attracting fire. Down below she had a clear view of the police line on one side, the insurgent strongpoint in the middle, and opposite them were squads of recognizably urban camouflaged soldiers advancing up the street under fire. Their armor brought Miranda back to the _Polaris_ and the two guards in green heavy armor. The rifles they carried were also identical to the ones on the _Polaris_ : matte black with silver finish. The rounds they shot gave off a blue light and seemed to burn away everything a few inches around the point of impact.

Miranda observed as the UNSC soldiers began swarming the insurgent barricade. The prisoners they took were the ones who were to injured to resist; even the ones who threw down their arms and tried to surrender were shot.

Miranda's gaze landed on Sergeant Haynes, "There was no point to this flanking attempt was there?"

Haynes was completely unreadable behind his helmet's golden face shield. "We were more of a contingency than an actual maneuver. But there is still one question."

Out of the edges of her vision, Miranda could see the other officers back themselves towards the walls while keeping Samara and her firmly in their sights. Their weapons were half raised. Samara's hand moved for her pistol but Miranda waved her down.

"When you were a logistics technician what fleet we're you assigned to?" Haynes calmly asked.

Miranda felt the walls close in. Her ruse meant to hide her foreign status was crumbling. Samara as an alien was easy to explain, but if Miranda was identified as non UNSC or Assembly how simple would it be to implicate her in the surrounding events.

"I was attached to the rear echelon of the Fifth Fleet." Miranda replied, dusting off every BS trick she could remember, "Didn't see much action." At this point all she could really do was alleviate suspicion long enough for her and Samara to run. Ideally without causing casualties.

"I guess that makes sense," Haynes' head tilted ever so slightly, "Say, you must still have buddies back in the fleet you keep in contact with. Do you happen to know where they're stationed?'

This was bad. For all Miranda knew this humanity's Fifth Fleet was either a roving expeditionary fleet or a stationary planetary defense fleet. Even if she guessed correctly, knowing where the fleet was wasn't possible. This was checkmate, "I don't have anyone to keep in contact with so I don't know where the fleet is."

Haynes shook his head. "I had hoped you wouldn't say that," he shouldered his shotgun with Miranda squarely in his sights, "Raise your hands above your head slowly. You too, blue."

Samara's gun arm was hovering dangerously over her holstered weapon. Regardless of the five policeman pointing weapons her way, if Samara brought biotics to bear, Haynes was toast. But killing police officers was not what they or the _Normandy_ had come here to do.

"No need to fret. We'll comply," Miranda affirmed, shooting Samara a warning that could've thawed anything but the Justiciar's icy exterior. Samara relaxed her arms and held them out in front of her chest, palms forward. Miranda did the same.

"Now I've got some more questions, but keep in mind if you try anything you'll have to get through my guys and the boys down below," Haynes said. "First things first though, the Fifth Fleet is permanently on station above Earth, ready to defend the homeworld at any time. Secondly, the only private contractors for the UNSC are the big manufacturing corporations. There hasn't been a paramilitary unit on the UNSC's payroll for centuries."

"Why are you telling me this?" Miranda questioned. "Why haven't you disarmed us?"

"Because, every colonial ever born knows what I just told you," Haynes retorted. "Which is making it hard to believe you're just some Insurrectionist infiltrator. But the question still remains: who are you and where are you from?"

Miranda felt relief and renewed anxiety. She wasn't exactly suspected of being involved in the ongoing attack, but what would happen if she revealed her true origins? How would the UNSC, the Assembly, and this dimension at large, with its violent history and militant society, react to the revelation of a civilization from a parallel dimension. The handful of higher authorities who did know were likely keeping it under wraps until a more appropriate time, but what would happen if they were prematurely exposed? Miranda didn't have enough information to warrant the risk.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." she said solemnly.

Haynes sighed, "Then we're gonna have a problem." He reaffirmed his grip on his weapon. Get down on the ground! You're under arrest!"

Neither Miranda nor Samara moved to comply. They were preparing themselves to fight.

Get down on the ground! Face down!" Haynes ordered with force. "I will not say it again!"

A completely unknown voice called out from behind the group, "There's no need for that, sergeant!"

Everyone's attention was drawn back to the doorway Samara had initially entered from. Three figures strode in wearing urban camouflaged armor identical to ones Miranda had seen down on street.

The one who spoke up spoke again, "I take it the individuals Miranda Lawson and Samara are present. Please step forward," he ordered.

Miranda and Samara merely strengthened at the mention of their names, which was enough for the soldier.

"I'm Major Lahari Hale. My superiors have designated you two as high value individuals to be evacuated at the nearest safe zone; the Coalition Embassy. My men will provide escort." The major stepped aside and beckoned them through the door.

"Major!" Sergeant Haynes stammered while trying to maintain his composure at the sudden entrance, "Why are these two important? Who are they?"

The major's attention refocused on the sergeant, "As a former marine you should know that information is well above your paygrade," he said. "Report back to Colonel Mackenzie. It's all hands on deck to root out these bastards."

Sergeant Haynes shuffled away and began marshalling his officers to leave, cursing under his breath the whole way. Once the police had left a uneasy silence fell across the room only disrupted by the chaos outside.

Miranda strode forward, arms crossed, "I believe we warrant more information, major. Like who wants us alive and why?"

"Look ma'am, I don't have the entire picture myself," Major Hale said politely and with a shrug. "I'm just the messenger and delivery man. But what I do know is the Office of Naval Intelligence has a burning interest to getting you two to safety. So you must be important and I'll be damned before I give the crows a meal."

 **A/N: After an extended absence, for which I've no excuses, I've returned with an update on the Attack on Iota.**

 **There has been some maintenance done on the rest of the story. Nothing major. Just spelling, grammar, and punctuation checks. I won't say go reread the whole thing but I hope it makes the story all the better for newer readers.**

 **One thing I would like to explain because I can see it causing flak down the road is the scene where Samara kills the cop in the ally. This is the beginning of a long run character arc where Samara has to reconcile between the black and white Code and the morally grey world she's been thrust into. And I felt a good place to start would be having her vent her frustration about her predicament in a shocking manner in the wrong place at the wrong time. There's no feelings of anti police or pro police brutality on my part. I just wanted to say that before someone gets the wrong idea and explodes a lung because the times we are living in is iffy on this subject.**

 **All morbidity aside, follow, fav, and review.**


End file.
